The Resistance
by 13ssbbfan
Summary: The third and final part of the Mother triology! While the Mother gang end up in another dimension, it's going to take both old and new friends to get back to the Nowhere Islands and stop Porky, Pokey, and the Pigmask army. And you know chaos erupts when Dr.Robotnik gets involved. And even more chaos is made when two people start impersonating the Ice Climbers. Sounds pretty cool.
1. Chapter 0:The Prolouge

**It's a shame I could only pick two catagories...**

**Thank you to those who voted! We had gotten a three-way tie at first, but then a last minute vote. At least that vote helped me in deciding the catagory. So in here, expect many ANs explaning the story as it goes, because this story was made for the Earthbound fans, Sonic fans, AND Ice climber fans. So enjoy the first installment, the prologe! **

**Note:Rated T for laguage **

The Resistance

Chapter 0: The prologue

**(Let's call this chapter 11 of the previous story)**

Walking down the long hallway of the throne room, Porky bot 0 prepared to tell his master the good news. They had not only beaten the only threat in Saturn Valley, but he had also followed orders and took no survivors. Not one sign of life could be found in the valley. Porky bot 0 assumed that the Mr. Saturn, the inhabitants of the valley, were merely caught in the crossfire. The entrance was blocked off, so there was no way they could escape.

However Porky bot 0 also had his suspicions. He and the pigmask were ordered to use the D-bomb, a powerful bomb that could take out a whole town. The D stood for destruction, of course. However if the resistance were gone, surely a new resistance would rise. They could even be stronger than the first. Porky bot 0 worried that no matter what they tried, there would be some type of resistance that would stop him.

As he approached the throne, he came face to face with his master. The very same master his design was based on. His master wore a bright red cape that was wrapped around his body. He also wore a matching red crown on his head. He wore dark blue shorts and light blue sneakers. In his hand was a long, golden staff that was taller than him. He sat in his chair and stared at his creation.

"So you've returned Porky bot 0." He bellowed. "I take it all went well?"

"Master Porky, It is my pleasure to inform you that there is no longer a threat to the pigmask army." Porky bot 0 stated.

Master Porky flashed a smile. "Excellent. Now we shall begin our quest to take over the world! With Lucas, Ness, and their pitiful friends out of the way, nothing can stop me! Do you hear me? NOTHING! ***cough* *hack* *wheeze* *gasp***"

"Master Porky, please take it easy. Remember you are in no condition to gloat right now."

Master Porky stroked his chin. "Right, I don't want to lose all my energy. I do have the right to gloat, but I know I can do it." He raised his staff up high. "OH POKEY! COME IN HERE YOU MAGNIFICENT SON OF A BITCH!"

From behind his throne, the door behind Porky opened. Out came a small child who looked a lot like Porky, only younger. He wore a dark blue suit with a black tie. He had on black shoes that seemed too big for him. He had blonde hair that covered his eyes, just like Porky. He walked over to the two with a devious grin.

"I'm assuming my plan worked perfectly, right?" He asked.

"Of course it did." Porky told him. "After all, you are my younger self. I had so much energy then that I could think of the best plans in a situation."

**(Guess who joined his older self in battle!)**

Porky bot 0 stared at the two. "Master Porky, excuse me for asking, but exactly why is your younger self here?"

"I knew my toy would betray me once he got his past life back." Porky said, referring to the masked man. "I needed someone as smart and strong as me to take his place. And the only other person like me…Is me! I remember every place I've been to while travelling deep through space and time, so I went to one and picked up my past self. It's been so long since I've been called by my actual name…"

"So your real name is Pokey?"

"Yes, I don't know what my parents were on when they named me."

"I'm pretty sure it was mushrooms." Pokey chimed in. "Remember when we found their stash in the closet?"

"Yes, we did get quite a beating that day." Porky sighed. "But it doesn't matter now. We shall get our revenge on them later. Right now we should focus on taking over this time period for now. Since I'm in a good mood, you can pick our first place to conquer, Porky bot 0."

"Master, what if a new resistance shows up?" Porky bot 0 asked.

"In order for that to happen, they must first realize the old resistance is gone." He grinned. "We have it all planned out. This will be our greatest victory yet! ***cough* *hack* *wheeze***"

"Let's watch our energy, future me." Pokey said to Porky. "I don't want to see myself throw up all over the floor."

"Right, I keep forgetting my condition. Anyway, did the chosen four recognize you when you went to Tazmily?"

"Of course pig's butt recognized me, but no one else seemed to notice anything different."

Porky chuckled at his nickname for Ness. "That poor, damn fool…"

"He had no idea what hit him."

"Anyway Porky bot 0," Porky spoke to his robot counterpart. "You can take a while to choose our first victims, but once you decide, come see me immediately. You may take your leave."

"Yes master Porky." Porky bot 0 then started to walk off, but stopped in his path and turned around. "Masters, I have one more thing to share with you..."

"What is it?" asked Pokey.

"We searched the remains of Thunder Tower and found a lot of robot parts. When we put them together, they made that service robot you made."

"Li'l Miss Marshmellow…?" Porky asked.

"Yes master Porky. We wanted to know if you wanted her reactivated."

". . . No, I had my fun with my little creation, but I now crave fun with the real thing. Dispose of her when you get the chance."

"Yes sir." Porky bot 0 then continued leaving.

Pokey looked at Porky. "Wait, what did you mean by that?"

Porky smiled. "Spoiler alert: You lose your virginity to a robot!"

"WHAT? THAT'S JUST SICK!"

"Yes I know, we're a sick person."

**(To the Earthbound fans: I always thought that Porky teaming up with his younger self would be so cool. Ring a bell to any Sonic fans? Now let's switch point of views.)**

Ness could feel nothing. It was as if the atmosphere around him had been frozen. He could sense the aura of his friends around him. They seemed to be up and well. When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. He couldn't determine his location. He struggled to stand up, but managed.

"He's awake!" came a voice from behind him.

When Ness was on his feet, he was knocked back down by Paula. Paula smothered him in kisses as he tried to calm her down.

"Ok Paula, it's great to see you're okay too." He stammered when she had finally gotten off of him.

"Sorry Ness, but I thought you might have died. I couldn't sense your psi for a long while." She pulled him into a hug. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Well it looks like the gangs all up and ok." Said another voice.

Ness looked in the direction of the voice to see Kumatora, Lucas, and Jeff staring at them.

"If we're all here, then where are the others?" Ness asked.

"I think the better question is where exactly IS here…" Jeff said.

"The others are farther down this path…road…thing; look I don't know how to say it." Kumatora said with an aggravated tone. "Let's just say they're somewhere else. We came across something and we need your opinion on what to do about it."

"Why do you need my opinion on it?"

"Each of the team leaders needs to decide." Lucas answered. "I answer for my team, you answer for yours, and Ninten answers for his."

"Sounds like a fair way to decide. Let's go to this thing, shall we?" and with that Ness and company walked off to the others.

Multiple thoughts ran through Ness' mind as they walked along. What were they walking on? Where they even walking? Were they floating? Where were they? What was this place filled with darkness called? With no one with an answer for him, Ness, let his mind wander as they moved along.

Eventually, they came across the rest of their friends. They were gathered around some sort of black portal surrounded by a purple flare. On the other side, a bright, clear, blue sky above a green hill decorated with totem poles and waterfalls. The place looked more like a giant amusement park.

"So this is the thing you found?" Ness asked as they approached the group.

"Apparently it's a dimensional gap." Loid said, adjusting his glasses. "It will lead us to another dimension. Yet none of us know where this dimension is or anything about the inhabitants."

"Ness, you've been to many different dimensions." Poo said to him. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Ness walked up to the portal and stared into it. Although he got a strange sense from it, he knew he'd never been there before.

"I've never been here, but it feels familiar…" He muttered.

"I say we go into it and find out where it leads." Lucas said.

"Travelling into unknown territory is what heroes do, right?" The masked man said.

"I say we stay and find a rift that will take us home." Ninten said. "Then we can get back to the nowhere islands and stop Porky."

"So I guess my decision decides the matter, right?" Ness said.

Everyone nodded.

Ness thought for a long while. On one hand, they could find somewhere to rest and find some way to get to Porky. On the other hand, they could step into the middle of a war and get captured. Ness didn't want to put his friends in danger, but he didn't want to stay put and let Porky destroy the nowhere islands.

"I say we go in." Ness finally decided. "Maybe we can find some materials and build something to send us back. It beats wandering around aimlessly for who knows how long."

With the exception of a long sigh from Ninten, everyone seemed happy. But they stared at the portal for a long time. No one dared to enter it.

After a while Lucas stepped up to it. "Well shouldn't we get going? No sense in wasting time." And with that he dashed into the rift (with his eyes closed and a fearful expression on his face).

Kumatora walked up to the rift next. "The boy makes a good point. Let's not waste our damn time!" She ran into the rift after Lucas.

"Woof! (Hey, wait for me!)" Boney barked as he ran into the rift after Lucas as well.

Flint, Hinawa and the masked man walked up next. "This should be a lot of fun!" The masked man exclaimed as he ran into the rift.

"Claus wait a minute, let's not get separated!" Hinawa called after him as she entered the rift. Flint walked into the portal with his hat over his eyes, hiding his look of excitement.

Duster walked up to the rift next. "It's been one adventure after the next. Travelling through time, and now to another dimension. Dad will never believe this when I tell him all about this." He exclaimed as he limped in. "_So many chances to steal things. I bet if I steal something rare, Dad will be so proud!" _Duster thought to himself.

Ness walked up to the rift next. He stared into it. "It seems peaceful…I don't see what could go wrong."

Paula stood next to him. "Knowing our luck, something will go wrong." She said to him.

Jeff stood on the other side of Ness. "It shouldn't be anything we can't handle right? We can handle just anything thrown at us." He told them.

Poo joined up with them. "Don't get overconfident Jeff." He said as they walked in together.

Next Ninten and Ana walked up to the rift holding hands. They stared into the rift with a look of determination.

"Whatever happens, we face it together." Ninten told her.

"Are you sure, because I don't want you to run away if you see a lamp." She told him.

"It's not my fault I saw a lamp breath fire!" He argued.

"Well it won't happen again, just promise me you won't run from the next lamp you see."

". . . Ok, I promise I won't run from the next lamp I see."

Ana smiled at him. "Good, now let's get going!" She exclaimed as she walked into the rift, pulling Ninten in with her.

"They must have a hard relationship…" Loid thought to himself as he walked in the rift.

Teddy walked up to the rift. "I suppose I've got no choice but to go in as well." He sighed as he walked in.

EVE simply studied the rift and walked in without a sound.

Now the only two left were Pippi and Picky. Picky walked up to the rift, but stopped when he noticed Pippi still staring at it.

"Everything ok Pippi?" He asked her.

". . . I'm scared Picky, what if we end up separated from everyone else? What'll we do if that happens? What if we run into ghost?"

Picky walked over and took her hand. "Let's go together then." He smiled at her. "If we do get separated from everyone else, then we'll still be together."

Pippi merely stared at him. She said nothing as she and Picky walked into the rift.

**(Now let's switch point of views one more time)**

**(To the Sonic fans: After playing Sonic Generations, I thought the old classic Sonic could star here. Then I thought "Let's put the whole classic gang in here!".)**

Somewhere over the ocean was an island. This island was a different from other islands because it floated over the ocean. It was so far from the main land that it couldn't be seen floating from the distance. What made the island float was the power of the master emerald, a powerful stone that gives off huge amounts of energy. This stone was able to control the chaos emeralds and the super emeralds, two sets of emeralds that can grant the user unlimited sources of power.

Now something this powerful needed a guardian. With the master emerald and super emeralds hidden on the island, someone needed to be able to make sure it stayed hidden. Someone needed to be able to protect the animals that lived on the island as well. Someone who was quick, strong, and had great abilities in order to get around the islands. There was someone like that who protected the whole island. His name was Knuckles the echidna.

"It's been a few months since the doc came to Angel Island. I wonder how those two are doing…" He thought to himself.

He stood on the beach that surrounded the island. Being the last of his kind, Knuckles stood there remembering the two friends he made when they came to the island.

However his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a plane. In the sky, Knuckles could see a red plane coming in for a landing. Knuckles moved out of the way so that the plane could land. As it landed, Knuckles had gotten a closer look at the plane. On the side of the plane was the name "Sonic" in white letters. On the tail of the plane was two orange tails with white tips sticking out of a circle.

Piloting the plane was a fox with orange fur. He had big, black eyes and wore red and white shoes with blue buckles and white gloves. This contrasted Knuckles and his red and yellow shoes with green buckles.

On the wings of the plane was a blue hedgehog. He also had big, black eyes and wore white gloves. However he wore red shoes with a small white strap. He had six long, spikey spikes out of the back of his head.

"Hey Knuckles, you will never believe what we found!" The fox exclaimed as he jumped out of the plane. The hedgehog jumped off the wings and they both walked towards him.

"What is it Tails?" Knuckles asked as they walked up to him.

"We found a treasure map!" The fox exclaimed. "Sonic and I are about go look for the treasure. Since you're a great treasure hunter, we wanted to see if you wanted to come with us!"

Knuckles thought for a moment. "Well I guess it will be all right, it's not like I got anything better to do." He then pulled out his treasure hunting hat. It was a brown cowboy hat with a black stripe around it.

The hedgehog stared at Knuckles with a questioning look. "Don't worry Sonic; I moved the master emerald to a safer place. The doc will have to kill me before ever figuring out where it is."

Sonic smiled at him and gave Knuckles a thumbs up.

"So he hasn't said a word yet?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Not yet, but I think a silent hero is pretty cool." Tails answered.

**(Who doesn't love a silent protagonist?)**

Sonic jumped back onto the wings of the plane and tapped his foot impatiently, signaling he was ready to go. Knuckles jumped on the back wings and Tails got into the cockpit and started up the engine.

"So where does the map say we should go first?" Knuckles asked.

"We had found it in a tree in emerald hill, and it said to go to green hill." Tails told him as the plane pulled off. "According to the map, we have to travel to these points and find a clue that will point us in the direction of the next. Eventually, we shall come across the treasure!"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Knuckles said.

"And the best part is that this should be easy since no one has seen the doc in quite some time."

"Well then nothing can go wrong, right?"

As they left Angel Island Sonic stared off into the vast sea, thinking to himself. _"Knowing the doc, he's planning something big. But what? His robots haven't been seen patrolling the islands. Something tells me he's somewhere, plotting his next move right now as I think…"_

**Well that's the begining for you. Team Sonic seaching for tresure and Team Mother finding a way to stop Porky. But what about the Ice Climbers who I said would be in here (who should get more respect than they get)? Where did Ness and company end up? Where will Porky and Pokey strike? Next time, find out how the Ice Climbers play a part in this, Team Sonic's first clue, and Team Mother's base-building skills!**


	2. Chapter 1:Things That Shine

**Sorry for the delay. I had finals this week. Well, enjoy chapter 1!**

**Btw, for music changes, don't open three of four tabs, just change the current one. Saves time doesn't it?**

The Resistance: Chapter 1

Things that shine

**( watch?v=fq8GFu4k5-8)**

As Ness and company looked around the green hill, which was shining brightly due to the clear sky, they looked around for any signs of life. However all they saw were little animals, such as birds and squirrels. Not one human was seen anywhere.

"Not a single person in sight…" Poo said as he jumped down from a palm tree.

"Perhaps only animals live in this dimension." Loid said.

"Then that means we won't have any technology to get us home." Paula told him.

"There's got to be someone around here with a bunch of gadgets we can use." Kumatora wined.

"Well what about that island out there?" Ness said, pointing to the island. "Maybe the humans and animals live separately."

"So this could be like an animal preserve?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know about that, there's no reason to have an animal preserve for just birds and squirrels." Ana told them, which made a lot of sense.

"I'm pretty sure somewhere there is some gear we can use." Pippi said looking at the island.

"And what makes you say that?" Ninten asked her.

"Well if there was no gear in this dimension, would there be a plane?" she asked.

From the island, a plane could be seen travelling west of their direction. It was a small red plane that looked no bigger than a fighter plane.

"So there's got to be some type of tech we can use." Duster said.

"Perhaps we can explain to them what's going on and they can loan us some parts." Lucas said.

"We should probably set up camp first before we do anything." Hinawa said. "If we get hurt out there in the wild it would help to have a place to come back to and heal."

"There's a beach down there, let's set up camp on the shore." Poo said, and with that, the team walked down to the shores of the hill.

**-A few minutes later- **

**(Stop the music here)**

A small fire was set up on the shores of the beach. The sound of the gentle waves seemed to sooth everyone. The group sat around the fire, chatting about what to do next.

"It's been awhile since we all sat around the fire as a family, hasn't it?" Hinawa asked her sons.

"It's been way too long…" Lucas quietly said.

"It still feels nice after all this time…" Claus said, now out of his armor, reminiscing on his past.

"Woof? (Well why wouldn't it be?)" Boney barked.

"We have a lot of time to make up for." Flint said, looking at his wife.

"Let's hope we can get back so you can do that." Ness said. "And let's hope Porky hasn't destroyed everything when we get back."

"If Porky destroyed everything, then there would be nothing left for him to rule." Paula said.

"But he was prepared to be the only human on earth at one point." Duster said. "With immortality on his side, I don't think he cares."

"So we need a way to get rid of his immortality." Pippi said. "But isn't immortality a fancy word for invincible?"

"She makes a point." Picky said. "If he's invincible, then how can we go up against him?"

"Nothing is invincible Picky." Poo told him. "Everything has a weakness."

"We just have to figure out Porky's weakness and we're in the clear?" Ninten asked.

"It can't be that damn easy." Kumatora said.

"Perhaps not, but we need an advantage." Teddy said.

"What we need is some reinforcements." Ninten said.

"However it has to be strong fighters." Paula said. "We can't put any inexperienced people in danger."

"Yet where can we find those fighters?" asked Ana.

"We might find some here." Ness said. "We don't know what the people here are capable of."

Suddenly, something blue ran by the group. It was so fast, it couldn't be seen. A blue streak was left behind, combined with a red and orange streak, but only for mere seconds. It ran by so fast that not only the fire was blown out, but the gang was blown away. They were knocked around all across the beach.

"That was a strong gust that just went by." stammered Ninten as he sat up along with everyone else.

"I don't think it was the wind." Ness said. "It might be someone running from something."

"Who can run that fast?" asked Loid. "That thing must've been travelling at the speed of sound!"

At that moment a giant robot came onto the beach. It was a robotic lumberjack. It seemed to be made of steel, for it was completely coated in a silver substance. It was wearing a jetpack that was also silver-coated. The only thing that wasn't silver was the axe it was holding, which was gold.

**( watch?v=aG4Xg4ofkQU)**

"What the hell is that?" Pippi yelled, pointing at the robot.

Ana stared at her. "Pippi, what did I tell you about your language?"

"What did I tell you about being a bitch?" Pippi retorted.

**(This is why it's rated T for language)**

Ninten jumped in between the two girls, right before they collided. They were about to punch each other when Ninten held out his hands, stopping the two in their tracks. "Can we focus on the giant robot?"

The robot stood there, staring at the heroes. After a while, it raised its axe up high and charged at them.

**[You encountered the robot lumberjack!]**

"Everyone, look out!" cried Poo as they each avoided the charging robot.

The robot, realizing it missed the targets, turned around and swung its axe wildly.

**[The robot lumberjack swung its axe wildly!]**

However, the robot was really slow. Nobody seemed like they were trying to avoid its wild attacks. They merely walked out of the robot's path.

**[But it didn't hit anything!]**

While the robot kept swinging its axe, Poo ran up to the robot from behind. He jumped up into the air, sword in hand, and attacked the robot.

**[Poo attacks!]**

The robot didn't even flinch at Poo's attack as it kept swinging its axe in a wild fashion.

**[0Hp of damage to the robot lumberjack!]**

"This thing is tough." Poo said as he jumped off the robot. "There isn't even a scratch on that thing."

"Then maybe we should try psi." yelled Ana. She then jumped onto the robot and clenched onto its jetpack. She then charged up her energy and fired two huge thunderbolts from her hands.

**[Ana tried Pk Thunder α!]**

However, the robot seemed to ignore the thunderbolts being shot into its circuits as it kept going.

**[It doesn't affect the robot lumberjack]**

"What's it going to take to stop this damn thing?" Kumatora yelled.

Paula ran up to the robot. As she ran, one of her fist became engulfed in flames. She jumped up to the robot and punched it right in the center.

**[Paula tried Pk Fire α!]**

Paula went right through the robot and landed on her feet. There was a big, giant hole in the robot. Small jolts of electricity could be seen coming out of the robot. It then blew up, causing a big explosion. Paula softly blew on her flame-coated fist, blowing out the flame.

**[The robot lumberjack exploded!]**

**[You won!]**

**[The group earned 1000 exp.]**

**(Stop the music)**

"_So…hot…"_ Ness thought to himself. Then he said "Great job Paula. How did you think of that?"

"Well it was made of steel right? And fire beats steel, so I thought a simple Pk Fire would do." She smirked.

"Whatever ran by must've been running from that robot." Loid said, staring off into the direction in which the strong current of air went.

"We'll check it out tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep. It's getting late." Ninten said, eyeing Ana out of the corner of his eye.

"Not yet, there's something that needs to be done first." Ana said, walking over to Pippi with her frying pan behind her back. "Oh Pippi, I have something for you." She smiled a mischievous smile.

"Uh oh!" Pippi started to run, but tripped over a stone sticking out of the sand. She picked up the item. It was a green gemstone that shined brightly. It looked like a diamond, but Pippi wasn't really sure. She put the stone in her pocket and ran off, just in time to avoid Ana's frying pan.

**(Time to switch point of views)**

"_Wait a minute, stop!"_

"_Why on earth would we do that?"_

_A black portal appeared ahead._

"_Well it's been a blast copying you two. Nana and Popo… you two are treated like stars in the other villages. I can get used to this. What about you Nana?"_

"_Oh I can definitely enjoy this 'Popo'." Said the girl called 'Nana'._

"_Shall we go, my darling?" The boy called 'Popo' asked her._

"_Of course, let's get going." Then the two walked into the portal._

"_Wait a minute, come back here!"_

"_Popo it's obvious they won't come back." _

_The boy named Popo sighed. "Then we'll have to go after them." He picked up his mallet. "Are you coming Nana?"_

_The girl named Nana grabbed her mallet. "Of course! You're not leaving me behind while some dorks go around posing as us!"_

_Popo merely nodded at her and said no more as the two dashed into the portal._

**-Present time-**

**( watch?v=4aBdE5u8-zU )**

The memory of what had happened a few days ago still ran through Popo's mind. He and his best friend Nana **(I think of them as friends)** were merely walking home after their final day of being professional fighters had come to an end, and what do they find? Two people dressed in their parkas and impersonating them. Now they were walking down a green hill in search of the two doppelgangers.

"Popo, we need to find somewhere to rest." Nana tiredly said to him. "We've run out of food and have no way to get back home."

"I know you're tired Nana, but we must keep going." Popo placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find somewhere to rest soon, I promise."

As they walked along, they soon saw a house in the distance. It was a small house that was painted both pink and blue. In front of the house was a big patch of tall sunflowers.

"See Nana? It's a house. Maybe there's someone in there that can help us." Popo grabbed her hand and rushed off towards the house. As soon as they came to the door, he knocked on it a few times.

"What if no one's home?" Nana asked him.

"Then we'll have to keep moving. At least until we find some food and water." He told her.

At that moment the door opened. On the inside was a pink hedgehog. She had on a green shirt and wore a bright orange blouse. She had big dark eyes and wore a red headband in her hair. She had five quills sticking out of her head. She wore purple sneakers with orange laces. She stared at the two ice climbers.

"Hi there!" She said in a cheery voice. "Can I help you?"

"We were wondering if you would let us stay the night here." Nana said, cutting to the chase.

"Well sure, stay as long as you like! Come inside." She said, inviting them in.

The girl's house seemed bigger on the inside than the outside. The living room was decorated with yellow stripped wallpaper. There was a green couch and pink loveseat, along with a brown table in between them. There was a fireplace below a set of stairs.

"So what're your names?" She asked as they walked in.

"My name's Popo." Popo said, taking a seat on the loveseat.

"My name is Nana." Nana said, taking a seat next to Popo.

"My name is Amy." The girl said. "Amy Rose. But some call me Rosy the Rascal." She let out a small giggle.

"Nice to meet you Amy." Popo smiled at her. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"Anything for a person in need." She said, returning the smile. "It's going to be dark soon and it would be dangerous for you two to be outside. May I ask why you need a place to stay?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Popo and Nana began explaining their story. How they were famous fighters in the super smash brothers tournament. How they lived outside a village at the base of a snowy mountain. How they ran into two doppelgangers as soon as they arrived home. Amy listened intently to their story, not losing interest once.

"Well you can stay here until we can find a way for you to get home. I know someone who may be able to help." She said as she watched them eat some of her blueberry cake.

"Really?" said Popo in between bites of cake. "Who?"

"His name's Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. He's the fastest thing alive! He always comes over and visits me every day ever since we met. He's super nice and sweet, even though he doesn't talk. He'll be able to help you in the blink of an eye."

"That would be so wonderful!" Nana said between bites. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." She looked out the window. The sun was setting. "He should be on his way over now."

"If he's as fast as you say he is, it shouldn't be long before he comes." Popo said, finishing his last slice of cake.

Nana stared at Amy's fireplace. On it were seven different stones, each a different color. There was green, light blue, blue, orange, red, purple, and yellow. Each of them seemed to give off a strange presence.

"What are those stones on your fireplace?" Nana asked her.

"Oh, those are time stones." Amy said. "They give the user power to travel deep in time. You can either go into the future or the past. Sonic gave them to me as a gift."

"So you can go anywhere in time anytime you want?" Popo was amazed.

"Yep, but I have to be careful using them. I rarely use them, but every now and then I have my fun." She smirked.

At that moment, knocking was heard on the door. The person sounded like they were in a hurry and needed to get in desperately. Before Amy could get to the door, a blue hedgehog jumped through the open window. He was carrying a red echidna and an orange fox.

**(Stop the music)**

"Sonic! What's wrong with you?" Amy scolded him. "You know better than to jump through my window. Remember when you broke my lamp doing that?" She then noticed the two bodies he was carrying. "Oh my they're hurt!'

Nana and Popo jumped up. "Quickly, help me get them upstairs so they can rest." And without another word, the four helped take the two inactive bodies upstairs.

**-An hour later-**

Knuckles sat up holding his head. He had a massive headache. "Damn badnik…" He mumbled to himself. He looked around. He was in a plain bedroom. There weren't many things that were worth noticing, except for the window and dresser. He noticed he was lying in a bed. He jumped out of the bed and walked out the door. Upon coming downstairs, he noticed Sonic and Tails, and a few other faces he didn't know.

"Knuckles, you're awake!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm better." Knuckles said, holding his head.

"Now will someone tell us what happened?" said the girl in the pink parka.

"You just rushed in here without a word." Said the boy in the blue parka.

"Well, it started when we came into green hill…" Tails began.

**-Flashback-**

**( watch?v=SF9ZLNxHaBY obviously)**

_Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran throughout the brightly colored hill to the location on the map._

"_According to the map, we have to go under the next bridge and look inside the waterfall." Tails said as they ran along._

"_How can you tell?" Knuckles asked._

"_There is a picture of a waterfall and a clue. The clue says 'Once you reach the middle bridge, go under and look into the waterfall.' That's all it says._

_As they came across the bridge, the tree stopped. Sonic looked into the waterfall and noticed something shining. Without warning, Sonic jumped off the bridge and into the waterfall._

"_Sonic!" Tails cried. He jumped up and started spinning his two tails, allowing himself to hover in the air. He picked up Knuckles and flew into the waterfall._

_Sonic was waiting for them. In his hand he was holding a blue chaos emerald. He threw it up into the air and caught it, taunting them whit a smirk on his face._

"_Now I get it!" Tails exclaimed. "Each chaos emerald leads to the next. Each chaos emerald should lead to the next clue, eventually leading to the treasure!" Tails felt proud of himself._

"_Well then let's get this chaos emerald into the tornado and head to the next location!" Knuckles exclaimed, taking the emerald from Sonic._

_As soon as the three turned around, a long hand stretched out and grabbed the emerald from Knuckles. The three turned around, each with a shocked expression on their faces. They saw a robot coming towards them. It was a robotic lumberjack. It seemed to be made of steel, for it was completely coated in a silver substance. It was wearing a jetpack that was also silver-coated. The only thing that wasn't silver was the axe it was holding, which was gold. It raised its axe up high as it lunged at the three._

**_( watch?v=kSDh50ZRuEE )_**

"_It's one of Robotnik's machines!" Tails cried._

_The robot swung its axe at the three. Sonic and Tails jumped out of the way, while Knuckles went under the robot. Knuckles charged at the robot with his fist held up high. He punched the robot, but the robot did not react to it. It swung its axe again, knocking Knuckled out of its way and onto the ground. Knuckles then fainted._

"_Knuckles!" Tails rushed over to him. He had severe wounds on him from just one hit. This made Tails worry. He looked over his shoulder to see Sonic starring down the robot. When the robot swung his axe, Sonic jumped up in the air and spun his body, forming his famous spin attack. He tried to hit the robot, but it smacked Sonic away with its axe. _

"_Sonic!" Tails was extremely worried now. Both of his friends were losing, while he was sitting and watching. Tails then curled up into a ball and charged up his spin dashed attack. When Tails lunged at the robot, it swung its axe once again. However Tails anticipated this and jumped over the robot, hitting it in the head. However the robot didn't move as Tails struck it. The robot then used a powerful head-butt on Tails. Tails rolled back in pain and was slowly lost consciousness._

_Sonic stood up and looked at his friends on the floor. He knew there was only one person who could heal them. He grabbed his friends while avoiding the robot, and jumped out of the waterfall. Luckily, there was a platform below, and Sonic landed on it. He dashed off, noticing the robot following him. As Sonic ran towards the end of the hill, he noticed the robot getting closer to him. Not wanting to put his friends in anymore danger, he ran at full speed, in the direction of his secret friend's home. Tails wanted to stay awake, but gave in and lost consciousness._

**-End of flashback-**

**(Stop the music again)**

"And that's how we got here." Tails said.

"Oh my, so that means…" Amy began.

"That Dr. Robotnik is back!" Knuckles cried.

"Who's Dr. Robotnik's?" asked Popo.

"Dr. Robotnik is an evil scientist who wants to take over the world! He kidnaps animals and uses them to power his robot army."

"That's horrible!" Nana cried.

"And if we don't stop him from getting the chaos emeralds, then the whole world is in trouble!"

"Tomorrow, we set off to find the doc!" Amy yelled, jabbing her finger in the air.

"Wait a minute…" Tails asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Amy 'Rosy the Rascal' Rose." Amy said. "I'm Sonic's close friend. Who are you?"

"My name is Miles Prower." Tails said. "But everyone calls me Tails because of my two tails."

"And I'm Knuckles the echidna." Knuckles said.

"My name's Popo and this is my best friend Nana." Popo said as he pointed at Nana.

"Now that's everyone's acquainted with each other, let's get some rest and find Robotnik!" Tails yelled.

Sonic stared out the window._"We'll find you Robotnik!" _Sonic thought to himself. _"No matter where you are hiding, we'll find you and take you down."_

**Next time, the hunt for the chaos emeralds begin!**


	3. Chapter 2:The hunt for the emeralds

**With summer here, I'll be able to have plenty of time to brainstorm! Now enjoy the second part of this story!**

The Resistance: Chapter 2

The hunt for the emeralds

_In an old, abandoned factory somewhere on Southern Island…_

"Master, we have found a meddler in our emerald hunt."

A huge T.V. screen could be seen from where the master sat. As soon as it turned on, Ness and company were seen beating the robot lumberjack. After fast-forwarding the video, Pippi was seen picking up the green chaos emerald.

"The robot attempted to teleport both emeralds, but failed in the process. We only obtained the blue chaos emerald." A robot spoke.

The video then changed to a different location. It was a giant street filled with street lights and gambling machines. It seemed to be outside of a city. Two people dressed in blue and pink parkas were seen running out of the factory, holding the red chaos emerald.

"Also, it appears that two other humans are hunting the chaos emeralds for unknown reasons." The robot continued.

The video changed once more. This time, Sonic was seen carrying Tails and Knuckles, running from the robot lumberjack throughout Green Hill Zone.

"However it appears Sonic was unable to gain any chaos emeralds and was forced to flee." The robot saw the grin on his master's face widen.

"At least that hedgehog won't have the upper hand for a while." The master said in a low voice.

"But master, it's been the same thing for almost 8 years!" The robot exclaimed. "You try to take over the world, Sonic comes and stops you, Sonic saves the day, you go into hiding, and the process repeats!"

"What did I say about bringing the cycle up?" The master yelled, spinning around in his chair.

**( watch?v=aO_z2nO3ByM)**

**(Just bear with me here)**

"Sorry Dr. Robotnik…"

"No matter, I still have the light blue emerald from Casino Night Zone. Even if one of those groups, most likely those meddlesome pest, collects the other emeralds, they will have to come here with them to retrieve the last."

"You have a plan master?"

"It involves no concern of you Buzz Bomber. Just go to Green Hill and scout the area for any more emeralds."

"Understood, Dr. Robotnik." The Buzz Bomber then flew away.

Dr. Robotnik got up and turned around to face a capsule. The capsule was a dark black, so whatever inside could not be seen. However the capsule shook in anger.

"You seek revenge, don't you?" Robotnik said to the capsule.

The capsule only shook more violently in response.

"Your time will come soon. Once I complete the voice chip, your victory will be even sweeter."

Red glowing eyes could be seen inside the capsule now.

"Beep….." Went the capsule.

**(No spoilers Sonic fans! We still have clueless fans out there!)**

Dr. Robotnik gave a mighty laugh. "Soon Sonic, I shall be rid of you." He then walked over to his bookshelf. He stared at the shelf, looking for a book to read. He then found a book that caught his attention.

It was titled "The Legend of Perfect Chaos".

**(Hint on what year this is)**

Dr. Robotnik took the book off his shelf and sat back in his chair. He opened up the book and began reading. With each page he read, an idea grew bigger and bigger in his head.

**(Time to switch views again)**

**(Pause the music)**

Sonic awoke in a bright pink bed. He looked around at the pink room. It wasn't filled with much. There was a T.V., a big dresser, a shield monitor; there was a picture of him and Amy, a lamp, and a bathroom. He figured he must have fallen asleep in Amy's room. He slowly sat up in the bed, only to realize an arm was wrapped around his body. He turned his head to see Amy, asleep while holding onto Sonic. Sonic blushed a bright red when he realized this. He gently took Amy's hand and took it off his body. As soon as he was out of the bed, he heard a yawn. Sure enough, Amy was up, and when he turned around, she was looking at him with a sleepy expression.

"Good morning Sonic." She said, sitting up in her bed. "I guess you can't wait to find the emeralds huh?"

Sonic smiled at her and headed towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't have a little time?" She asked. There was a hint of worry in her voice.

This made Sonic stop in his tracks. He turned around to face Amy. She was wearing bright green pajamas with pink spots all around it. Sonic slowly walked over to Amy, until he was face to face with her. He picked up her hand and stared into her shocked eyes.

"_If only I could Amy…" _He thought to himself.

Sonic and Amy stared into each other's eyes for a long while. Eventually, Sonic began to lean in closer to Amy. Amy, not sure what to do, closed her eyes and began to lean forward as well.

Suddenly the door flung open, causing Sonic and Amy to jump away from each other. It was Knuckles, and he was staring at the two hedgehogs.

"Why are you two blushing?" He asked. Then he said "Never mind, Tails wants us all down there so we can discuss our plans for the day." And with that, he turned around and headed down the stairs.

Neither hedgehog said anything for a few moments, each thinking of what could have happened if Knuckles didn't abruptly come in.

Amy broke the silence. "We better go downstairs if we want to get a head start on hunting the chaos emeralds." She said. She then jumped out of bed and walked past Sonic, sashaying her way out the room.

"_Dammit Knuckles! You always got to be around and ruin everything!" _Sonic thought to himself as he ran down the stairs.

**(Seriously, every damn time in Sonic 3 and in Sonic and Knuckles, the guy was always there, pissing me off!)**

When Sonic came downstairs, he noticed everyone except Tails had a sleepy expression on their face. He stood on the stairs next to Amy, while Knuckles stood by the window. Nana and Popo both were on the couch in their parkas, fighting off sleep, with their mallets on the floor. Tails stood in the middle of the room with a handheld device in his hands.

"Ok now that everyone is here, we can get going!" Tails exclaimed.

**( watch?v=IzYWMIy0yPM)**

"Now since we have no emeralds, we have no leads." Tails began. "However, we still have the treasure map, which has eight different clues on it. The first clue led us to the chaos emerald in Green Hill, so the other clues should lead us to chaos emeralds in other zones!"

"Let's make this quick, the sun isn't even up yet." Knuckles yawned. "So what does the next clue say?"

Tails held up the map and began to read it. "It says 'In the street filled with street lights and machines, both good and bad, the clue is a prize in a very popular machine'. That's got to be Casino Night Zone! It's the only zone with street lights."

"It's also the only place where you can gamble on the southern islands." Knuckles added.

"So all we have to do is go there and win a chaos emerald?" Popo asked, wiping his eyes.

"That sounds too easy." Nana said, trying to keep her head up.

"Casino Night Zone is pretty easy, if you take away the bouncing around like pinballs part." Knuckles said. "If you end up on the wrong path, you may need a doctor."

"But even so, we're going in there blind without any clues on what machine to play to win the emerald!" Amy said, struggling to stand up on the stairs. Sonic gently placed a hand around her waist, allowing her to keep her balance.

"And just so we have the upper hand on Robotnik, I stayed up half the night building a chaos emerald locater!" Tails exclaimed, holding up his handheld device. "Or C.E.L. for short."

Everyone gathered around C.E.L. C.E.L. was a black device that had two screens. On the bottom screen was the count of emeralds they had, which was a big, yellow 1. On the top screen was the location of emeralds, along with the number left, which was a white glowing 7. Also on the top screen was a miniature face of Tails, displaying his location.

"Wait, it says that there is one on the beach of Green Hill." Knuckles pointed out. Not too far from their location, the white chaos emerald was glowing.

"But look at the red emerald, it's moving!" Amy pointed out. The red emerald was travelling at a moderate pace, coming closer to the small Tails head.

"The red emerald is coming here?" Nana asked.

"It seems like it, but why?" Tails answered. "If it was Robotnik, he wouldn't be heading this way."

"Wait; take a look at the screen!" Popo said.

The group noticed that their emerald count said 1. They each looked at each other.

"Tails, I think you need to fix this." Knuckles said.

"But it's working just fine!" Tails insisted.

Sonic then jumped by his best friend and wagged his finger at Knuckles.

"Sonic, you know what happened yesterday! We didn't get that emerald!"

Sonic then held up the yellow chaos emerald. Everyone jumped back in amazement.

"Sonic where in Robotnik's name did you get that?" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic just gave Tails a thumbs up and smiled widely.

"Did you go out on a nighttime run again?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Was it Marble Zone?"

Sonic nodded again.

"There was a chaos emerald in Marble Zone?"

Once again, Sonic nodded.

"Well I'll be dam-"

**(Pause the music. The change it to this: watch?v=_T89V6XJ0as)**

At that moment, before Knuckles could finish his sentence, Amy's door was knocked down. Two people dressed exactly like the Ice climbers were standing in the doorway. The red chaos emerald was floating around them.

"So, you've followed us to this dimension…" The blue one said. "My you two have guts. Sadly, you both lack brains." The red chaos emerald started to float around Sonic.

Popo and Nana stood up, picking up their mallets off the floor. "It's YOU!" Popo exclaimed.

"These are the imposters you told me about?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, they're the ones who stole our identities!" Nana cried.

"Oh my, they remember us too!" The one in pink cried.

"Charming, they must want-"

**(Pause the music)**

A giant yellow hammer with a red stripe down the middle hit the blue doppelganger in the face, knocking him out of the doorway.

"How DARE you knock down my door! Do you have any manners at all? You mother fucker! I'm going to fuck you up!"

Amy dashed out the door, knocking the pink doppelganger down. Everyone merely stared at her in awe.

". . ."

"Should we start fighting?" Tails asked.

"Yeah we probably should." The pink doppelganger said.

**(View change)**

**( watch?v=LL_ALtxm6t0)**

The green gem was up in a container. Jeff and Loid had built it out of the spare robot parts. They were currently examining the strange jewel.

"This must have given the robot its steel exterior." Jeff said.

"This stone is giving off huge amounts of energy." Loid said.

"What is it?" Pippi asked.

"We don't know that yet, but it is something valuable. It's best we hold on to this thing."

"NO!" Yelled Pippi. "I found it, so I should be the one to hold onto it!"

"…Well if you insist, it's only fair." Jeff said. He then took the gem out of the case and gave it to Pippi. As soon as it was in Pippi's hands, it started floating around her.

"Aww… it likes me!" She smiled as she watched the gem fly.

Jeff thought for a moment. "Loid, do you still have that egg we found on Mt. Itoi?"

Loid pulled out the blue egg from his backpack. "Right here, why?"

Jeff took the egg from Loid and gave it to Pippi. "Here Pippi, why don't you take care of the egg too? You might be able to figure out how to hatch it."

"So we still have no clue what this thing is?" Paula asked as she and Ness walked up to the three.

"Not even the slightest clue." Jeff sadly sighed. "The only thing we know is that it seems to like Pippi."

"I know this thing from somewhere before…" Ness mumbled.

"Well whatever it is, let's ignore it for now." Loid said. "You guys go have some fun while we try to figure out how to get back to the nowhere islands."

"You sure you don't need any help?" Paula asked.

"Don't worry Paula, we can figure this out on our own." Jeff smiled at her.

"Are you sure, because-"

"Now Paula, if they say they can handle it then let them handle it." Ness said, pulling her away. "Let's just enjoy our time on the beach."

On the beach, everyone was having a good time, each enjoying his or herself. Ness lead Paula to the end of the beach. He then gently held her hands and smiled at her. "Look out at the beach." He whispered.

**( watch?v=eL4mJHaxGLM)**

Paula did as Ness asked. The sun was gently rising over the island out in the sea. Birds of different colors were flying around over the sea, making the scenery look beautiful to Paula.

"Oh Ness, it looks beautiful." Paula said under her breath.

Ness said nothing as he placed his arm around her waist. The two then sat down at the end of the beach and watched the sun rise up. Neither of them spoke as they watched.

From the distance Lucas watched them. "They look so happy together." He said as he and Claus were making pictures in the sand.

"Well one day you and Kumatora can do that." Claus winked.

Lucas blushed. "I don't think she'd want to do that…" He stammered.

"You never know until you try."

"I guess you're right." Lucas then drew a circle in the sand. "Perhaps one day we'll get married, have kids…"

"That's going a little far in the future bro." Claus playfully punched him.

"You'll understand in time Claus." Lucas smirked, playfully punching him back. "When you love someone, you'll do whatever that person asks you."

Claus drew a triangle inside of the circle Lucas drew. "This is the first time you understand something I don't." He chuckled.

"Nonsense, you boys are both equally smart." Hinawa said, walking up to the two boys with Flint and Boney behind them.

"However they do beat each other in certain areas." Flint told her. "Claus has Lucas beat in mechanics and Lucas has Claus beat in video games."

"True, but still, everyone has that certain area where they know more than the average person." She retorted.

"Which brings us to our important topic." Flint said, turning to the two boys. "Lucas, Claus, it's time we had a little talk."

"Woof. (I want to see how this turns out.)" Boney barked.

From the distance, Kumatora watched Flint and Hinawa take turns talking to the two twins. She smiled to herself, secretly thanking god that they decided to have this talk with Lucas.

"I'm getting pretty lucky lately." She said to herself. "I can't wait until this is all over. Then Lucas and I can just spend some time alone. Training the whole day away…that would be so cool."

"I guess all you do is train day and night." Laughed Duster as he walked up to her.

"Boy, you know me. I have to keep my game up. You can use a little more training too." She punched him in the arm.

"I have enough training with Dad already." He joked, punching her back in the arm. "Besides, I don't have psi like you and Lucas, so there's no reason for me to join you two on your private training."

"Ha, show up and face the consequences." She punched him in the back.

"Oh I won't. I'm sure you two would want some alone time." He smirked.

"Shut up, Duster!" She playfully pushed him away.

"He does like you, you know." He said.

Kumatora pretended to sound shocked in her response. "He does?"

"Yep, he never wants to let you go. I know you're not the type of girl that goes for romance, but let him down gently, ok?" He then walked off to a different part of the beach.

"_If only you knew the whole story of the situation." _She smiled to herself, remembering that faithful day.

Ninten and Ana were not too far from the Jeff and Loid. Ana was holding up pictures, showing them to Ninten.

"Ok what's this one?" She asked. She held up a picture of an angry car.

"It's a mad car." He answered.

"Ok. And this?" She held up a picture of Giegue.

"It's Giegue"

"And this?" She held up a picture of a lamp.

"OH CRAP A LAMP!" Ninten wanted to run, but stayed put and quickly covered his head with his hands.

"At least you didn't run." She sighed.

Teddy merely stared off at the sunrise. He stood next to EVE, wondering what will happen next.

"_That Porky dude…kid seems messed up. Ness said he's beyond help. But at one point, so was I. Maybe there is some hope in this kid. If people could give me a second chance, then they surely can give him a second chance…"_

"…_right?"_

Picky stood at the other edge of the beach, the part that led into the green hill. He stood watching over everyone. He then noticed Pippi running over to him holding an egg. The strange gem she found was floating around her.

"Picky, look at the jewel!" She cried. "It loves me! It keeps flying around me." She then showed him the egg. "I also got this egg! Who knows what will hatch out of this!"

Picky smiled at her. "That's cool." He didn't sound very happy.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about my brother…"

"Why?"

"I don't think I can help take him down. I know it's for the good of the world, but he's still a part of my family. I can't kill my family."

"Would family ditch you when the going gets tough?"

"…"

"When the going gets tough, the tough gets going! That's one of my many mottos. If he really was family, he'd taken you along. Then we'd be fighting both of you. And I would have missed out on an awesome friend."

"I guess that's true."

"Hey Picky…"

"Yeah?"

"When we all go home…you'll come visit me, right?"

"Of course I will. We'll all see each other again. I doubt any of us will forget each other. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no real reason, just wondering."

**(Stop the music)**

A loud crash was heard from the distance. Two figures could be seen flying off towards the ocean. They dropped a shiny object as they flew across the sky. As the two figures landed in the vast sea, the shiny object landed in the sand. Everyone gathered around the sight of the crash.

"Boney, dig!" Lucas commanded.

As he was told, Boney started digging through the sand. After a while, Boney stopped digging. A red gem, much like the white one Pippi found, was lying in the sand.

"It's another gem!" Ana pointed out.

Ness picked up the gem. "I swear I've seen this somewhere before."

"So there's more of these gems…" Jeff stroked his chin.

"These gems give off large amounts of power…" Loid said. "If we find more, we may be able to go back home!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kumatora yelled. "Let's find these gems while the day's still young!"

"I don't think so…" came a voice.

**( watch?v=ZVH1dVOEqbY)**

The group turned to see a red echidna staring at them with a cold expression. He wore red and yellow shoes with green buckles, along with big, white gloves on his hands.

"You'd hand over that chaos emerald if you know what's good for you." He said in a deep tone.

"Chaos emerald…" Ness muttered. "That rings a bell…"

"That emerald belongs to us." Came another voice.

A yellow fox with two tails was flying beside the echidna. He had orange fur and big, black eyes and wore red and white shoes with blue buckles and white gloves.

"I'm really sorry, but if you know what's best for you, you would give us that emerald and walk away." The fox stammered.

"I don't know who you think you are, but we're not giving you anything!" Pippi yelled. "I found these things fair and square, so I should get to keep them!"

"Sorry, but it doesn't work that way." Came another voice.

This time, a pink hedgehog ran up to the echidna and the fox. This was a pink hedgehog who wore a green shirt and orange shirt. She had on light blue shoes with white laces.

"We need those stones for a very important purpose, so be a doll and hand them over." She said, holding a yellow hammer with a red stripe in the middle.

"If you want a fight, bring it on!" Pippi roared.

"Ah, but this isn't fair." The echidna pointed out. "There's only four of us and like…fifteen of you."

"We'll make it fair!" Pippi was screaming now.

"Wait; there are only three of you." Paula pointed out.

At that moment, a blue hedgehog ran up to the three. He also had big, black eyes and wore white gloves, like his fox friend. However he wore red shoes with a small white strap. He had six long, spikey spikes out of the back of his head, unlike the pink hedgehog, who had five sticking out of her head.

"Now we do." Said the pink hedgehog.

The two groups stared each other down.

**Next time: Team Sonic vs. Team Mother!**


	4. Chapter 3:Fast Fights

**Went to see madagascar 3, and it was AWESOME! When I got home, I couldn't stop writing! So enjoy!**

The Resistance: Chapter 3

Fast Fights

_Before we see the two teams fight, let's backtrack a bit…_

**( watch?v=nX2aHrmVSKc)**

Amy repeatedly hit the blue doppelganger with her Piko Piko hammer, intending to knock some sense into him. "Do you KNOW how much that door will cost to fix? 300 RINGS! Do you think I own that kind of money? I want to know just who you are! Why are you impersonating my friends? Why do you have a chaos emerald? WHY DID YOU BREAK DOWN MY DOOR? I WANT ANSWERS!"

The doppelganger kicked Amy off of him, sending her back inside the house. "If you want answers, you'll have to beat them out of me!" He yelled, charging at her with a mallet. He swung his mallet at Amy, but Knuckles grabbed her and jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack. He then carried Amy out the house and set her down.

**(Think of it as a cut scene, like after the hidden palace fight in Sonic and Knuckles.)**

"Let's not break anything else in your house." Knuckles told her. He could literally see the fire in her eyes.

"These two are going to pay me back every single ring they owe me…" She said.

Before Knuckles could reply, he was hit in the head with a mallet. As he turned around, he saw the blue doppelganger had thrown it at him. He smirked as Knuckles charged at him with a spindash. The blue doppelganger simply jumped out of the way and shot a miniature iceberg out of his mitten. The small iceberg hit Knuckles in his back, temporary freezing him. The blue doppelganger ran up to Knuckles in an attempt to follow up the attack. Sonic grabbed the red chaos emerald and set it down along with the yellow one, and then rushed out to help his friend. Sonic spin jumped off of Knuckles, breaking the ice block he was froze in, and jumped off the blue doppelganger, knocking him back slightly. The blue doppelganger then tried to charge at Sonic, but Amy had hit him in the back of the head with her hammer, causing him to stumble a bit.

**(All you sonic fans know that the slightest ice attack on a character will freeze them solid for a good three seconds)**

Meanwhile Tails, Nana, and Popo were facing the pink doppelganger. Nana and Popo charged at the pink doppelganger, but missed as the doppelganger jumped out of the way. The pink doppelganger then threw her mallet at the two, knocking them down. Tails then spin jumped at the doppelganger, but missed as she jumped again. She then used her mallet to knock Tails down. Tails fell straight to the ground. The doppelganger then shot a cold icy wind from her mittens. Tails managed to move out of the way in time, but Nana and Popo got caught in the wind. The doppelganger then swiped her mallet, knocking Popo and Nana back. Tails spin jumped off the pink doppelganger, knocking her down, and rushed over to the ice climbers.

"Are you all right?" Tails asked.

Popo stood up, holding his left arm. "I think so…my arm hurts though" He said.

Nana stood up and rushed to him. "Your arm might be broken. Maybe you should stop fighting and rest."

Popo shook his head. "I still have one good arm." He then threw his mallet at the pink doppelganger, who was sneaking up at them, with his left arm. He flinched, but only for a brief moment. "It doesn't hurt that bad. I can still keep going."

"Well ok, but if you get hurt again then I'm making you stop fighting." Nana said.

The two then rushed over to the pink doppelganger, mallets in hand, ready to attack. The pink doppelganger jumped over the attack again, but Tails was flying above her and sent her crashing back down with his tails. A huge cloud of dust surrounded her, making her unable to see. Nana, Popo, and Tails each surrounded the cloud, ready for whichever way she would escape. However when the cloud disappeared, she knocked them all away with her mallet. She charged at the three of them, spinning her mallet around. Tails managed to jump off of her while avoiding the attack, distracting her and causing her to stop. Nana and Popo then raised their mallets over their heads, and then brought them down as fast as they could from behind the pink doppelganger, launching her into the blue doppelganger. This caused them both to fall over. The group quickly surrounded the two, making sure they had no way to escape. The two fake ice climbers stood up, realizing they were surrounded.

"Well it looks like we've been beaten…" The blue one said tiredly.

"We underestimated them…" The pink one said in between breaths.

Sonic noticed that the blue one had the red chaos emerald behind his back. The pink one had the yellow chaos emerald behind her back. As soon as Sonic noticed, the doppelgangers held up the emeralds with a look of triumph on their faces. Sonic and friends jumped back in amazement, and then prepared to swipe the emeralds.

"Well we got what we came here for." The blue one said smirking.

"I guess it's time to go." The pink one said smiling widely. "Although it has been fun."

The two then shot out a cold blizzard from their hands, catching the group by surprise. Sonic managed to avoid the attack by running back. However, everyone else was frozen solid. The two doppelgangers laughed, not noticing Sonic was missing.

**(Anyone notice the game referance here?)**

"Well we'd love to stay and chat, but we're on a tight schedule." The blue one said, tossing the red chaos emerald up and down. "Emeralds to find, people to squish, you know how it is."

As soon as the blue doppelganger caught the red emerald, Sonic rushed at the pink doppelganger with a powerful spin rocket. This sent the pink doppelganger flying high in the sky. It also caused her to drop the yellow chaos emerald. The blue doppelganger jumped back to avoid a kick from Sonic.

"This isn't right! You're supposed to stay frozen!" He yelled.

Sonic wagged his finger at the blue doppelganger in a mocking fashion as he talked. He then ran up to the blue doppelganger and hit him with a powerful drop kick. The blue doppelganger was launched into the sky.

"I'll get you for this slick!" He cried as he went through the sky.

**(Very big hint there. Those who figured it out ****DO ****NOT ****SAY IT!****)**

**(Sonic the Fighters from Sonic's moveset for those who don't know or remember. I love smacking Metal Sonic with a rocket kick when he rushes at me. Try it!)**

**(Stop the music and play this: watch?v=yVtcycCzydY)**

Sonic looked at his friends. They were all trapped in a large block of ice. He picked up the yellow chaos emerald and spin jumped off of each of the ice blocks, setting his friends free.

"I'm so lucky to have fur around my body." muttered Tails.

"This is why you should toughen up." Knuckles said, staring at the two doppelgangers in the sky. "That fur won't stay on you forever."

"I can't believe they had a chaos emerald." Amy said.

They all looked into the sky. As the two doppelgangers flew through the sky, a red object could be seen falling from the sky.

"It's the chaos emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed. He then ran off in the direction of the emerald.

"Knuckles! Wait for us!" Tails cried. He then propelled his two tails in the air and flew after Knuckles.

"Come on! The chaos emerald awaits us!" Amy cried, running after them.

Sonic was about to take off, but he then remembered something. He turned around and saw Nana, crouching over an unconscious Popo. Sonic rushed over to them. He then saw Nana crying. He placed a hand on Nana's shoulder and bowed his head in respect.

"You go ahead and get the chaos emerald." Nana said soberly. "What's more important is that you make sure this Dr. Robotnik guy doesn't get his hands on them." She smiled weakly at Sonic. "I'm sure he's just unconscious. He'll awake soon with a little warmth and rest…"

Sonic gave Nana a look of worry. He then patted her on the back a few times before running off. Nana silently picked up Popo, and carried him inside the house. She put him down next to the fireplace and then started a small fire. She sat across from him in silence, letting a soft cry escape every now and then.

**(Just thought I'd explain what happened to the ice climbers and why they weren't present at the end of chapter 2. Question is: Did Popo die? Guess you'll have to wait. Now let's go back to where we were.)**

Sonic ran throughout the forest of green hill in hopes of catching up with his friends, which wasn't really a problem with his speed. He soon saw each of his friends standing in front of a large group of people. He saw one of them had the green chaos emerald floating around her. Another was holding the red chaos emerald in his hands. Sonic ran up to his friends and looked at the large group of humans. He didn't see other humans very often and wondered why they had a chaos emerald.

"Now we do." Said Amy. Sonic looked at her, wondering what she meant.

The two groups stared at each other.

"Just give us a few moments to figure out who we'll send out in battle." Said a boy in a red hat.

"Fair enough." Knuckles said. The two groups then huddled up to discuss the matter.

Sonic stared at everyone with a disapproving look.

"Well how else do you expect to get the emerald?" Knuckles told him, reading his thoughts.

"It's obvious they won't give them up without a fight." Tails said. "It's not like we've never fought for an emerald before."

"But we just barely got out of a fight!" Amy reminded them. "Are you sure we can hold our ground?"

"How tough can they be?" Knuckles asked with a smirk. "Humans can't do what we can."

"But they can beat us with weapons, like Dr. Robotnik." Tails pointed out.

"And exactly how many times has Robotnik beaten us with his weapons?"

"Well, zero, but-"

"Exactly! So what makes you think they are any better than Robotnik?"

". . ."

"Any other questions on the matter?"

No one responded.

"Good. Now let's get ready to fight."

Sonic walked over to the group of people and showed them the yellow chaos emerald. The same boy with the red hat showed the red chaos emerald. The small girl reluctantly showed the green chaos emeralds. The each placed them in the sand and then walked back to their groups.

"Ok, so who are we facing?" Knuckles asked, a bit irritated.

The small girl who had the chaos emerald floating around her stepped forward. With her were a tall red robot, a blond boy with glasses, and a small brown dog.

"You'll be facing these four." Said the boy in the red hat.

"Pippi," he said, pointing to the small girl. The girl looked annoyed and angry at the same time. She had brown hair that was in pigtails. She wore a purple skirt and black shoes. She didn't seem very happy to Sonic.

"EVE," the boy continued, pointing at the large robot. Eve was a tall, red robot. It had a yellow circle in the middle of its body. It had long legs and long arms; however it had a short neck. Its head looked like a football.

"Jeff," The boy went on, pointing to the blond boy with glasses. Jeff wore a green lab coat and black pants. In his hands was a small gun that looked no bigger than a stun gun.

"And Boney." The boy finished, pointing to the small brown dog. Boney looked no more than a mere puppy. However the dog was growling angrily at the four.

**( watch?v=lerdT8MREwc)**

"All right then, time to fight!" Knuckles exclaimed, charging at the four.

"Knuckles!" Amy called.

Knuckles charged at the four with a punch. However each of them had jumped out of the way, causing him to miss. He was then hit in the head with a boomerang. He was knocked down, and stayed down when the boomerang came back. When he stood up, he saw Pippi holding the boomerang with a smirk on her face. He smirked back as he stood there, pumping his fist in the air.

"Not gonna attack a girl?" She asked playfully.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" He told here, still pumping his fist in the air.

Pippi then rushed up to Knuckles with a fist raised in the air. As soon as she was close enough, Knuckles punched her right in the face, knocking her back. Pippi noticed blood was streaming from her cheeks. She whipped it off and stood up, shaking her head. She threw her boomerang again, only this time Knuckles saw it coming. He spin jumped over it and lunged at Pippi. Pippi lunged at him also, with her fist raised high. When the two became inches apart from each other, Knuckles threw a punch at her, but Pippi ducked under it just in time to avoid being hit. She countered his attack with a powerful blow to the stomach. Knuckles was pushed back, but only slightly. He shook off the attack and stared at his opponent.

"_How can a small girl be so strong?"_ He thought to himself. The boomerang then hit him in the back of the head again. Knuckles fell over rubbing his head.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Pippi smirked, grabbing the boomerang. She then charged at Knuckles. But Amy jumped in the way and knocked her back with her hammer. Amy then threw her hammer at Pippi, not giving her time to recover. Pippi took the hammer head on and swiped it away with her boomerang. She then charged at the two animals, throwing her boomerang so that it traveled close to the ground. The boomerang swiped Amy and Knuckles off their feet, giving Pippi the chance to attack. She then jumped in the air to deliver a powerful kick. However Knuckles grabbed her foot and swung her away, right before she collided with his body.

Meanwhile, Tails and EVE were battling it out in the skies. EVE extended her arms to deliver a powerful punch to Tails. Tails flew over the arm and flew his way over to EVE. He punched EVE right in the face, but EVE didn't even flinch. He then grabbed her by the head and tried to lift her up higher in the air, but failed. EVE grabbed him and threw him into the ground. Tails winced in pain as his back hit the ground. EVE then brought her whole body down to land on Tails. However Sonic grabbed Tails with his super speed and managed to get out of the way before EVE landed on his body.

"Thanks Sonic…" Tails was breathing heavily.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up and then ran off, avoiding a blast from a gun. Sonic was up against Jeff, and he was firing his gun wildly at the hedgehog. Sonic found it incredibly easy to avoid the blast from the gun as he jogged around the beach avoiding each blast with ease. It was obvious to tell that Jeff was getting aggravated, for his face was a dark red. He then put the gun in his bag and pulled out a heavy bazooka. Sonic rushed up to Jeff to attack, but Jeff had fired the bazooka. Sonic barely managed to avoid the blast, spin jumping over it with little room. Sonic then jumped off of Jeff and then kicked him in the back, knocking Jeff into a nearby tree. Sonic then charged up his spindash attack while Jeff recovered from the impact of the blast. However Sonic felt something sharp dig into his skin. It was Boney, who had bit Sonic. As soon as he did however, Sonic lost focus and charged forward, taking the small brown dog with him. Boney, getting sick quickly from all that spinning around, let go of Sonic's skin and tumbled as he rolled around on the ground.

From the distance, a buzz bomber was recording the scene.

"We shall make our move soon, my creation." Dr. Robotnik spoke to the capsule as he watched the fight on his monitor. "Once you are at full power, you can go have your revenge."

The capsule shook violently as the two watched the fight.

Sonic ran up a nearby tree in order to recover. As he stood on a branch, he examined himself. Boney had bit one of his quills, causing him to lose focus. He gently rubbed the quill. It didn't hurt much, so as long as it wasn't hit, Sonic could still fight. He then felt the tree shaking, almost losing his balance. He looked down to see Boney ramming into the tree, trying to knock Sonic down. Sonic jumped higher up into the tree, just to make the dog madder. The dog barked wildly as the hedgehog lay down in the tree and tapped his fingers along the branch.

Meanwhile, Tails was trying to figure out how to handle EVE. _"This robot's stronger than me physically, so I have to find a way to penetrate its defenses." _He thought to himself. He was interrupted from his thoughts when EVE threw a punch at him. Tails jumped up and landed on top of the fist. He then got an idea as the fist retracted into EVE's body. Once the fist was attached to EVE's body, Tails stood there with a wide smile. EVE was about to punch him off, but Tails quickly jumped off and used his tails to knock EVE off the ground. EVE fell over, unable to get up. Tails then repeatedly jumped off her body with numerous spin attacks in an attempt to damage her. However EVE didn't show any signs of taking damage, so Tails wasn't sure if he was doing anything at all.

Just then Knuckles landed on top of the robot. He stood up clutching his head.

"How can a little girl make a boomerang so powerful?" He asked with an irritated tone.

"Want to switch Knuckles?" Tails asked. "I can't seem to damage this robot."

"Sure, just be careful around that Pippi girl." He said, jumping off the robot. "She's tougher than she looks."

Tails flew off in the direction of Pippi. When he caught up to her, Amy and Pippi were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Amy and Pippi were throwing punches and kicks at each other repeatedly. Neither one showed signs of actually getting hurt. Tails decided to watch from the air and wait until he had an opening to attack. However Boney had jumped up and bit one of his Tails. This caused Tails to let out a piercing scream as he and Boney fell to the ground. When Boney let go, Tails grabbed his tail in pain. Boney then charged at Tails with a powerful headbutt. However Tails used his other tail to knock Boney off his feet. He then punched Boney away, and then rubbed his tail. He shrugged off the pain and ran back into battle.

Sonic was still up in the tree, this time avoiding blast from Jeff's multiple weapons. Jeff seemed to have bad aim to Sonic, for he fell asleep in the tree. Jeff had used many weapons in an attempt to knock Sonic down. He used bottle rockets, laser beams, even a multi bottle rocket. But each had missed Sonic and he wasn't even trying to avoid them. Jeff finally got fed up with attacking and kicked the tree. This shook the tree enough to wake Sonic up, but not to knock him down. Sonic then stood up and spin jumped out the tree, landing on Jeff's head. The impact was so strong that Jeff fell over unconscious. Sonic looked over at the unconscious body and stared at it. He kicked it to make sure the boy was unconscious. When the boy didn't react, Sonic ran off in order to help his friends.

Now Knuckles was fighting EVE. He was doing a better job than Tails was. As EVE charged at him with a ramming attack, Knuckles charged at her with a powerful punch. When the two collided, they each tried to push the other back.

"Scanners indicate that you are a formidable opponent…" EVE said as they continued to fight.

"Years of training can do wonders to you." Knuckles replied.

Eventually, the two jumped back, realizing that neither one was going to be able to push the other back. Knuckles ran up to EVE with a headbutt attack. However EVE flew over the attack and countered with a powerful spinning kick. Knuckles was knocked back, almost into the ocean. However Sonic caught him in time. Sonic set Knuckles down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Sonic, I've faced worse robots than this." He said, shrugging off the pain. EVE then threw a double punch in an attempt to hit the two animals. Sonic and Knuckles both jumped out of the way. Knuckles charged at EVE from the left, while Sonic charged from the right. Both then started to roll across the ground in ball form. Eve then placed both of her legs out and extended them, kicking both Sonic and Knuckles at the same time. The two were sent back as they tumbled across the ground.

Amy, noticing the attack, knocked Boney away with her hammer and rushed over towards the two fighters. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"We're fine." Knuckles said. "Although I can't say the same about Tails."

They all looked over at Tails, who was laid across the ground along with Pippi.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Amy said, holding her head.

"We gotta wrap this up quick." Knuckles said.

They both looked at Sonic. Sonic only nodded in response as he dashed out over towards EVE. Boney tried to cut off Sonic's path, but Sonic nearly ran around him. Sonic then ran around Boney and EVE as fast as he could. EVE tried to calculate how fast Sonic was moving while Boney tried to follow Sonic's movement. As Sonic ran around his opponents, they began to become dizzy. Knuckles and Amy became dizzy just by watching him. Sonic was running so fast that he caused a whirlwind to rise up. The whirlwind lifted EVE and Boney up into the air. As soon as Sonic noticed this, he stopped in his tracks. He looked up into the sky, trying to predict where they would land. EVE and Boney came crashing down so fast that Sonic was knocked back by the impact. Dust clouds surrounded everyone. Sonic uses his super speed to create a gust of air to blow the dust away. When the view was clear, it turned out Boney and EVE had fainted.

**(Stop the music and play this: watch?v=yVtcycCzydY)**

**(Now play this:** **watch?v=KK6c72Benbs)**

"We won!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic rushed over to Tails and picked him up. He then walked over to Amy and Knuckles with his head bowed down.

"I believe you owe us some chaos emeralds." Amy said to the humans.

The boy in the red hat picked up the emeralds as another blonde boy walked over to the lifeless bodies. The red hatted boy gave the emeralds to Knuckles. "You guys are pretty good fighters." He said.

"Perhaps you can help us." Said a white haired boy wearing glasses.

"We wish we could, but we have to collect these emeralds as fast as possible." Knuckles said. "We need to keep them out of enemy hands."

"Well we need them to get back home." Said a pink haired girl.

"Maybe we can work something out." Amy said.

**Next time: Dr. Robotnik makes his move!**


	5. Chapter 4:Memories

**Well now, we got 1 review, let's keep them comming! Now enjoy chapter 4!**

The Resistance: Chapter 4

Memories

**(Did a little research on one of my favorite characters before I put him in here. You sonic fans might be pleased on what I found out.)**

**( watch?v=KK6c72Benbs)**

"So let me get this straight." Knuckles said. "You're all from a different time period in a different dimension?"

"That's right." Jeff said.

"And you're all trying to stop this Porky/Pokey guy from taking over that dimension?"

"That's correct." Loid said.

"But somehow, when he tried to kill you, you ended up in a wide, dark place, which led you into green hill?"

"Yep." Ness said.

"And you need the chaos emeralds to go back home?"

"How many times do we have to explain it?" Kumatora whined.

"I'm just making sure I understand this!" Knuckles stared at her.

"And you didn't get it the first three times?"

"Knuckles can be slow sometimes." Tails said, earning an irritated look from Knuckles.

"Anyway, I can't just let you have the emeralds." Knuckles said. "I am their guardian, and I must keep them safe."

"But you let Sonic hang on to them most of the time." Tails pointed out.

"That's because I trust him. I just met these guys and I can't let them take the emeralds."

"But Knuckles they need to get home to stop Porky!" Amy cried. "If you were stranded somewhere while Dr. Robotnik was attacking, wouldn't you use whatever you needed to get back?"

". . ."

"That's what I thought." Amy then turned to the group. "Give us a moment please." Then she dragged Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles along as she walked off.

"Ok, so what should we do?" She asked once she thought Ness and his friends couldn't hear her. "I say we give them to them."

"I say we ignore them and keep moving." Knuckles said.

"I don't know, what if they aren't telling the truth?" Tails said.

They all turned to Sonic to see his opinion. Sonic stood there with his eyes closed, which showed he was deep in thought. If they were telling the truth, then they wouldn't let Porky take over their world. But if they were lying, then Sonic and friends could be in trouble. If they did give them the chaos emeralds, lives would be saved. But if they didn't, a whole population could die.

Sonic smiled and walked over to the humans. He gave them a thumbs up and smiled widely.

"So we can have them?" Paula asked.

"Better yet, how about we go with you?" Tails suggested. "That way, we can help you and make sure the emeralds are safe." He looked at Knuckles out of the corner of his eye when he said this.

"Will you be ok with that Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Fine…" was all Knuckles said.

"Anyone have any objection to this?" Ness asked. When no one responded, he then said "The emerald hunt will go faster with all of us looking." To Sonic, it seemed as if Ness was the leader of the group.

"We can all stay at my house." Amy said. "It may be a little drafty since I have to try and fix my door, but it should be comfortable enough for everyone."

"Then we'll just pack up our stuff and be on our way." Lucas said smiling. And in a matter of seconds, thanks to Sonic's super speed, they were all packed up and on their way to Amy's house. As everyone walked and talked, the Chosen Four chatted with Team Sonic.

"Now I know why this place looked familiar." Ness said. "This is from the game 'Sonic the Hedgehog'."

Sonic stared at him as they walked.

"They made a game about Sonic?" Amy asked.

**(Warning: Ness proves to be a big video game fan here.)**

"Yeah, a whole bunch of games! You all are very famous back in my time." Ness said. He then started naming each game he owned. "Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, that's where Tails was introduced. Sonic the Hedgehog CD, which was where Amy was introduced into the games. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic and Knuckles, where Knuckles was introduced, can be put together to make a complete game. I'm waiting on Jeff to put all of the games together."

"I just haven't had much time Ness." Jeff said. "Hacking a video game is a lot of work."

"Did we get our own separate games?" Tails asked.

"Well, you and Knuckles did, but Amy hasn't gotten one yet. Tails has two while Knuckles has one."

"There's a game made…after me?" Tails sounded stunned.

"Yep, it's called 'Tails' Adventures'. The other is called 'Tails' Sky Patrol'."

"I bet my game is probably lame." Knuckles sighed as they waked.

"Actually, your game is one of the highest sales because it's rare." Ness told Knuckles. "Your game is called 'Knuckles' Chaotix'."

Knuckles looked at him. "I remember that adventure…"

"Are all these games based off of their adventures?" Amy asked.

"Yep, but there have been some games that have you all against each other, like 'Sonic the Fighters' and 'Sonic R'."

"Well we've never fought against each other, except for Sonic and Knuckles." Tails said.

"It was just a friendly completion to see who would beat Dr. Robotnik." Ness told them.

"And Ness loses every time he gets to the second stage." Paula said laughing. "And that's Amy's stage."

"It's not my fault she uses that hammer so much!" Ness retorted.

"Ness may be a good fighter, but not when it comes to video games." Poo said.

"Maybe that's because he always picks Sonic." Jeff said.

"Can we change the subject?" Ness whined.

Amy stared at Sonic, who had a bored expression on his face since they were walking. _"I'd never hit Sonic with my hammer…right?"_ She thought to herself. She shrugged it off when they got to her house. The door was lying off towards the side of the house.

Amy sighed. "I guess I better get started."

"Why don't you let us do it for you?" Ninten asked her.

"Because you're not the one who tore it down in the first place." She said.

"But we can fix it in a jiffy!"

"You'd fix it for me?"

"Of course! My team and I can do it. It's the least we can do for you since you're letting us stay here. Right guys?"

"It is the right thing to do." Ana said.

"It shouldn't be hard at all since we've got strength and brains." Loid said.

"It's not like we can do anything else." Teddy said.

"I've broken my fair share of doors, so I know I can help fix it!" Pippi said.

"Thank you all so much!" Amy said.

"No problem, it's what we do." Ninten said.

As Ninten's team got to work, the rest of the team walked in. As everyone started to find a place to put their belongings, Amy noticed her fireplace had a small fire in it. She then remembered that the ice climbers stayed behind.

**(AN: I still need a name for Ninten's team. I only got 1 suggestion. Surely there are more people out there with cool ideas! Let me know!)**

"Nana, where are you?" Amy called.

"I'm up here in one of the bedrooms!" came a voice from upstairs. Ness recognized the voice. He then walked upstairs in the direction of the voice. When he reached a bedroom, he saw a girl in a pink parka sitting on a green bed. In the bed was a boy in a blue parka that seemed to be unconscious.

Ness walked up to the two. "Nana…?" He asked.

The girl turned around. The moment she saw Ness, she jumped up and hugged him. "Ness! What are you doing here?" She asked him, surprised to see him in this dimension.

"I could ask you and your boyfriend the same thing." He smirked.

Nana pushed him away blushing. "He's not my boyfriend; he's just my best friend. What's so wrong with having a guy as my best friend?"

"I'm just messing with you. So you haven't told him yet?"

"No…I'm waiting for the right time to tell him, but…" she sighed. "I think I waited too late." She then told Ness her story on how they got here.

Ness walked over to Popo's unconscious body and placed a hand on his chest. "There's a reason why I can be considered a psi master." He smirked. He then closed his eyes, letting a white aura surround his hand.

**[Ness used psi healing γ!] **

As soon as Ness opened his eyes, Popo opened his also.

**[Popo was revived!]**

Nana then hugged Popo tightly. "Popo! You're alive!" She then smacked him in the face. "I TOLD you to stop fighting! And if Ness hadn't come along, you might have died!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't think they would know an attack that powerful." He muttered, rubbing his cheek. He then noticed Ness standing there with a grin on his face. "Oh shut it. What are you doing here?"

"Oh the usual, on a grand adventure to stop a villain from taking over the world." Ness said. He then told his story on how he and his friends got here.

"Need any help buddy?" Popo asked once Ness stopped talking.

"I think you two should worry more on these doppelgangers first." Ness said.

"Actually, we're going to help Sonic and his friends find the chaos emeralds." Nana told him.

"That's what we're doing!" He told the duo. "I guess we have the same goal."

"Just like old times…" Popo smiled.

As the three walked downstairs, they saw Lucas, Flint, and Claus were seen hooking up a T.V. into the wall.

"Hurry up, it's going to start!" Amy cried, sitting on the couch.

"What's she going on about?" Ness asked.

"Her favorite show is coming on." Knuckles sighed.

"And she's having us hook up her new T.V." Flint said, fiddling with a wire.

"Honey are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hinawa asked.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Flint told her. "Besides, I've got my two kids to help me." He smiled.

As soon as they were done, Amy immediately turned on the T.V. While she flicked through the channels, the Ice Climbers introduced themselves to the group. As they chatted, Ninten and his team had just finished putting in the door. With people and animals either standing or sitting in her living room, Amy found it hard to hear the T.V. At last she found her channel. "Quiet! It's on!" She yelled. Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at the T.V.

**(Stop the music, and then play this:** **watch?v=PmFFraHbu2w)**

On the screen was a green crocodile. He wore a white and yellow set of headphones and was standing on his two back feet. He wore white gloves and had black buckles behind them. He had black eyes and wore purple shoes. He had a purple messenger bag around him.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" He cried. "My name's Vector!"

Next to him appeared a purple chameleon. He had black eyes and a shiny yellow horn. He had green scales on his back and wore gold rings right above his socks. He also wore shoes, just like Vector, but his were half black and half green.

"Greetings." He said, more calmly than Vector. "I'm Espio."

Just then a medium sized bee flew onto the screen. He was big, but not as big as Espio, who was short compared to Vector. Like any other bee, he was black and yellow with black eyes. However he wore a black helmet with orange goggles. His antennas stuck out of the helmet. He wore red and white sneakers.

"Hey Hey Hey!" He said excitedly. "My name's Charmy!"

"And together we are…" The three said together.

The three were then knocked away by giant words, each a mixture of green, purple, black and yellow. Each of them landed on the top of the words.

"The Chaotix Detective Agency!" They cried together, which was exactly what the words read.

**(Not many Sonic fans know that Team Chaotix are actually from the classic era. They are my favorite team in Sonic heroes (mainly because of their theme song), so here they are! Now for the moment you will watch them on the big screen!)**

**(Now play this:** **watch?v=AewjGVLpQ74)**

"Hey I know them!" Ness cried. "They were in-"

"SILENCE!" Amy yelled.

_Vector appeared on the screen with Espio and Charmy at his side. They were standing outside of a door. The rest of the house couldn't be seen._

"_Now as you all know, this is our last episode due to budget cuts." Vector said._

_Charmy flew in front of him. "But we'll still be solving mysteries! We'll find a place to set up and we'll take on any case!" He said._

_Vector pushed him out of the way. "That's right. But for our last episode, we decided to answer a special fan letter we got." He pulled out a pink letter from his bag and gave it to Espio. "Espio, you read it."_

_Espio took the letter from Vector. He opened it and cleared his voice._

_Dear Chaotix Detective Agency,_

_You guys are so cool! I love how you go around solving mysteries every week. I love Vector's can-do attitude, Espio's ninja-like abilities, and Charmy's awesome comedy! I'd love to hang out with you sometime! But I want to know exactly how did you guys start? When did your detective agency begin? I'd love it if you wrote me back! But I understand you're busy with mysteries. I'll understand if you don't read it, but I hope you do!_

_Your biggest fan,_

…

_Espio stopped reading. _

"_That's all it says."_

_Vector took the letter out of Espio's hands. "Let me see that." He read over the letter and stopped when he reached the bottom. "There's honey on the bottom and we can't see the name." He stared at Charmy. "Charmy, what did I tell you about eating honey around the fan mail."_

"_I wasn't eating honey this time!" Charmy said. "I was making honey!"_

"_You never told him he couldn't make honey around the fan mail." Espio pointed out._

_Vector let out a huge sigh. "Ok, from now on, anything involving honey is not allowed around the fan mail."_

_While Charmy started complaining, Vector went on. "Well even though we don't remember the name, we still have the return address and we're going to feature this girl on our last episode. No one's ever said they were our biggest fan."_

_Charmy flew in front of Vector, blocking him out. "You should have seen Vector cry! He cried for a whole ten minutes!"_

_Vector grabbed Charmy and pulled him off screen. "Charmy we need to have a little talk…" He said as he pulled Charmy away. This left Espio the only one on the screen._

"_Anyway, Right now we're outside the house of the fan, but before we go in…" He looked off screen where Vector and Charmy went. "…I'll explain how we came to be." He sighed. _

"_To be honest, we started off as a group called Knuckles Chaotix."_

"Hey that's-"Ness began.

"Shh!" Amy told him.

"_It was named after our leader, Knuckles the echidna. We started small, just solving small problems in an amusement park. Then Dr. Robotnik came, and boy things got crazy! We started saving children, fighting robots, and yet we still had time for a lunch break. When Knuckles had to go back to his home, he left Vector in charge of the team. We haven't seen Knuckles since, but he said he has to guard a very important item and can't leave it for long. He's probably there, bored out of his mind guarding that thing."_

Knuckles sighed.

"_However after a while our friend Mighty went missing. He's been missing for a few years now. Since then Vector's been focused on finding him, helping everyone in case we may get a clue about Mighty in one of those cases. Mighty's our friend and we won't rest until we find him. It's the honorable thing to do."_

_Vector and Charmy walked up to Espio with smiles on their faces._

"_Thanks for telling them Espio." Vector said. "And today, we got a clue that may lead us to Mighty!"_

"_We did?" asked Charmy and Espio at the same time._

"_Yep, I just didn't tell you guys yet." He pulled out another letter. This one was red. He pulled out a black sheet of paper and started reading._

_Dear Team Chaotix,_

_You must be quite the detective team. I've heard a lot about you. I've even heard you found a chaos emerald not too long ago. I am prepared to make a negotiation with you. In exchange for the emerald, I shall tell you the whereabouts of Mighty the Armadillo. I'm sure you're dying to know. Enclosed are the directions to the drop-off point. I'll be waiting for you._

_P.S. Don't get any funny ideas, for something may happen to Mighty._

"_They didn't sign it, so I didn't say anything." Vector said after he stopped reading. He then pulled out a white chaos emerald. "And it just so happens that the drop-off point is right around the corner. What do you say boys?"_

"A chaos emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Amy told him.

"_Vector we can't take an innocent person with us into this!" Espio told him. "We're supposed to protect the innocent, not drag them into danger."_

"_But what if our fan is like a six-foot tall giant?" Charmy asked._

"_Only one way to find out." Vector said. He then walked up to the door and knocked on it. However as soon as he did, the door fell down._

Vector stood in the doorway, with Espio and Charmy right behind him. Everyone stared at each other.

**(Pause the music and imagine the awkward moment.)**

"Sorry about your door." Espio said. "But we received a letter from this address."

Amy jumped up. "I KNEW it was my letter you read!" She ran up and hugged the three. "COME IN!" she almost dragged each of them in.

But not too far from Amy's house, Dr. Robotnik was watching the show as well. Sitting in his Egg Carrier as he watched the show on his monitor, Dr. Robotnik stroked his chin as Amy and the others explained their predicament to Team Chaotix,

"Psychokinetic users, other worlds and dimensions…" He mumbled to himself. "I think it's time we have a little fun… Perfect Chaos can wait just a little while…" He then pulled out a button and pressed it.

Back in his lab, the strange capsule shook even more violently. It rocked back and forth as whatever inside it was desperately tried to break out. The red eyes that could be seen inside it seemed even more menacing as the capsule shook with anger and hatred. With a powerful force, the capsule was smashed into pieces and the object inside stood there, taking in its freedom.

"Your mission is to find the remaining chaos emeralds that are not in anyone's possession with the built in radar I installed." Dr. Robotnik spoke through a communicator. "Then bring them to my location as soon as possible."

The object looked at its metallic hand.

"And then, you and Sonic can have some fun."

The hand formed a fist as soon as Sonic was mentioned. The object then dashed away at an incredible speed.

One could say it was supersonic speed.

"I shall…have…my revenge…" It muttered.

**(No spoilers!)**

As soon as Amy finished explaining the story to Vector, Charmy, and Espio, the three looked at each other, and then backed at the large group.

"Well I know what we have to do." Vector said. He gave Amy the white chaos emerald. "You guys need this more than we do."

**(Play this:** **watch?v=FcR81-nhKk0)**

"But Vector, what about Mighty?" Charmy asked.

"What's more important is that we help these guys stop Robotnik. Who knows, Mighty might be also trying to do the same thing. We'll go see this guy AFTER we help."

"You want to help us?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course! It'll be like old times, right Knuckles? You know how tough we are! With a fire-breathing crocodile, a ninja chameleon, and a bee that's grown to the size of an average kid, we'd be able to do wonders to your team!"

"It would be the right thing to do." Espio said. "We can't just walk away knowing a whole world could be destroyed, much less our own. And once Vector's made up his mind, he won't rest. You're stuck with us either way, because Vector won't leave until you agree."

"Come on, you HAVE to take us!" Charmy cried. "We can help out a lot! We can help beat up the bad guys and get the chaos emeralds! We haven't been in a real fight in so long! You have to take us along!"

Knuckles let out a long sigh. "Anyone object?"

No one responded.

"Ok you can come along."

The three, along with Amy, cheered. Vector turned to the cameraman. "We'll have to cut this live show short, but we'll air it as soon as recording's done! Roll the credits!" He then signaled the cameraman to go away, and he did without any objection.

Sonic stared out the window. _"That person wanting to meet the Chaotix…could it be Robotnik?" _He thought to himself.

"Perhaps we should go see who this mysterious person is." Ninten said. "With four chaos emeralds, we can maybe find out more about Mighty's whereabouts."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Tails said. "We can-"

**(Stop the music)**

At that moment, C.E.L. started beeping loudly, grabbing everyone's attention and interrupting Tails. He picked it up and stared at it with a surprised expression.

"Hey, the other emeralds are being collected at a fast rate!" He cried.

**(Play this:** **watch?v=xRDx75XH0N0)**

Everyone crowded around the screen. On the bottom was a giant 4, but on the top was a big exclamation point moving to the locations of the chaos emeralds, then moving off to the next. Sure enough, the last three were gone.

"Someone's got the last three emeralds!" Cried Knuckles.

Sonic jumped out the window. However before he could move a muscle, something blue flew by him so fast Sonic couldn't see it. However he knew exactly what it was. He started off after it, not noticing that everyone had come outside in time to see the blue blur.

"Sonic, wait for us!" Tails cried as everyone ran after him.

"Where's he going?" Asked Lucas.

"C.E.L. says that whoever took the emeralds is heading that way, and Sonic's chasing after them!" Tails said.

Eventually, the large group caught up with Sonic. Sonic stood there in front of a large man in a floating vehicle. He had a big, bushy mustache. He wore a red shirt with two big yellow strips of paint that made him look like he was wearing fangs around his neck. He wore white gloves and blue goggles. He wore a menacing smile as Sonic stared at him with a frown.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and even Amy. I didn't expect to see you with the Chaotix." The man said.

"I know him!" Ness cried. "It's-"

"Dr. Robotnik!" Tails cried.

**Next time, Sonic faces off with an old foe!**


	6. Chapter 5:A Rival Battle of the Ages

**Ok here we meet a new character, the emeralds are collected, and we end up back in the black world! Enjoy!**

The Resistance: Chapter 5

A Rival Battle of the Ages

**( watch?v=FcR81-nhKk0)**

Dr. Robotnik held up the blue, light blue and purple chaos emeralds in his hands. He stared at the large group with a devilish grin.

"Relax; I just wanted to have a word with the Chaotix." He said calmly.

"Why should we believe you?" Knuckles asked.

"We know you're always doing something bad!" Ness told him.

"We do?" whispered Duster.

"We do, just follow my lead." Ness whispered back.

"If I wanted to fight, wouldn't I have my robot minions around?" The doctor asked. Sure enough, not a single robot was in sight.

Vector stepped forward. "Then talk. What do you know about Mighty?"

Dr. Robotnik smiled. "First, show me the chaos emerald."

Vector looked at Amy. Reluctantly, she held up the white chaos emerald.

Dr. Robotnik grinned. "Excellent. Now then, if you must know, Mighty was at my secret lair a few days ago. He was apparently chasing some crook that had infiltrated my lab…"

**(Flashback)**

As Dr. Robotnik stood in front of his capsule, he was working on a small chip. The chip was supposed to make the robot inside the capsule talk and even be able to predict attacks by reading minds. In it was one of his ultimate creations, which he would soon use to destroy Sonic and his friends.

"_At the time, I was working on one of my old inventions." Dr. Robotnik said. "Yet I was so focused on it that I didn't notice that my security had been disarmed."_

Behind the doctor stood a purple wolf -weasel hybrid. He wore orange shoes, orange gloves, an orange belt, and an orange hat. The orange hat had a black stripe around it. He had big black eyes and a blue-black nose. In one hand was a gun, and in the other was one of Robotnik's devices.

"Drop the device Robotnik." The hybrid said.

The doctor turned around, surprised that someone was there. He studied the hybrid as soon as he turned around. "A wolf-weasel hybrid…and you are?"

"Just call me Fang the Sniper." He said. "Now give me all your money!" He pointed his gun at Dr. Robotnik.

Dr. Robotnik laughed. "I would if I had some for getting past my robots, but I don't have any."

"Cut the lies doctor. We all know you have a secret treasure stash that you use to by robot parts."

The doctor grinned. "Even so, I'm afraid that I can't give you any. Perhaps we can work something out."

Fang took a step forward. "Sorry doc, but I don't work with anyone."

"_Fang was a serious fellow." Dr. Robotnik said. "He could have made a good ally. But at that moment…"_

Dr. Robotnik's celling was shattered as someone jumped down from it. It was a red armadillo. He wore red shoes with a small white strap. He had a serious look on his face as he stared at Fang.

"Mighty!" Fang cried.

In a swift movement, Mighty swiped the gun from Fang. He then tossed it away so it was out of Fang's reach.

"I've had enough of the games Fang." Mighty glared at Fang. "Give me back what you stole from me."

Fang smirked as he held up a small, silver heart shaped locket. "You don't mean this do you? It's made from silver rings, which are rare to find. I could make a profit off of this. As for the picture…well, she's cute, but won't sell very well. Perhaps I'll burn it if I can't sell it."

"_Perhaps I should have done something then, but I didn't want to interfere without knowing what was going on first. So I did what I normally did to intruders when they got past my security."_

Dr. Robotnik stood there and watched as Mighty and Fang began fighting. Each animal were punching each other with powerful forces. Dr. Robotnik couldn't even keep his eyes on them, for they moved so fast. Dr. Robotnik pressed one of the buttons around the capsule. As soon as he did, his egg carrier appeared with a laser sticking out of the bottom. It was a small gray laser that seemed like a toy. However when it fired, it shot out a blue beam that had hit Fang and Mighty and teleported the two away.

"Stupid kids…" Dr. Robotnik mumbled as he went back to work.

**(End of flashback)**

"Where he ended up, I don't know, but it should be around here somewhere." The doctor said.

"So Mighty is still alive after all this time!" Charmy exclaimed.

"So he's been chasing Fang all this time…" Espio said.

"Or so it seems…" Vector said. He then took the chaos emerald from Amy. "A deal's a deal, Robotnik. You can have this emerald."

Everyone stared at Vector with a shocked expression. Even Dr. Robotnik was shocked at Vector's comment.

"Vector are you crazy?" Knuckles yelled. "He'll use them to take over the world!"

"Answer me this doc." Vector said, ignoring Knuckles. "What do you plan on using this one for when you have three?" He winked at Espio.

"Well once I have them all, I shall build a new world." He said with a devilish grin. "Now give me the emerald."

"One more thing doc."

"What?" Dr. Robotnik was getting impatient.

"Where are the other three emeralds you had?"

"?" Dr. Robotnik noticed he wasn't holding the chaos emeralds anymore. "What? It can't be! How can this happen?"

Espio reappeared by Vector, holding the emeralds Dr. Robotnik had.

"You little pest!" Dr. Robotnik cried. "You tricked me!"

"Nothing personal doctor, just doing our job." Espio said, giving the emeralds to Sonic.

"And that's beating bad guys like you up!" Charmy said with a laugh.

"Now come quietly and we won't use force." Vector said, giving the emerald back to Amy.

"Humph, did you honestly think I would come unprepared?" He pressed a button on his egg carrier.

As soon as he pressed it, numerous robots appeared behind him. These robots looked like a robotic version of Robotnik. They wore the same design as Robotnik, having the red shirt with yellow fangs painted on them. Each of them had orange jetpacks on their backs and they were holding guns. They pointed their guns at Sonic and his friends.

"Egg Robos!" Tails cried

"That's a lot of robots…" Knuckles stammered.

"We can take them, right guys?" Ness asked.

"Only one way to find out." Vector said.

"On guard!" Espio cried.

"Guard on!" Charmy said.

"Get them!" Dr. Robotnik cried.

**( watch?v=rnCudAdyjEc)**

The Egg Robos immediately began firing. The group divided up in order to avoid the blast. The Egg Robos scattered in order to corner the heroes, but couldn't since they were outside. So they also divided into groups and went after small groups.

In one group, Ness, Loid, Duster, Kumatora, Knuckles and Charmy were fighting off Egg Robos.

"For god's sake why are there so damn many?" Knuckles exclaimed, spin jumping off of some.

"Don't complain, just keep beating them down!" Ness cried, destroying some with a Pk Flash.

"Just keep destroying them! Don't stop until there's no more!" Charmy cried, destroying some with his stinger.

"It's kind of hard to hit them though!" Loid said, trying to hit some with his laser gun. However he didn't hit any of them.

Duster jumped up and smashed one Egg Robo with a powerful kick. "Just keep trying!" He yelled.

Thunder clashed in the sky as Kumatora sent out multiple blasts of Pk Thunder. "If that doesn't work, try something else!" She yelled.

Loid, getting frustrated, threw his laser gun up in the air. In success, he had hit a few Egg Robos. However he didn't grab the laser gun, for he was rummaging through his back. He pulled out a few sets of bottle rockets. He then started firing the bottle rockets. As each rocket hit an Egg Robo, the explosions seemed bigger in the sky.

"Blow them up with anything!" He exclaimed, firing more bottle rockets.

In another group, Pippi, Tails, Espio, Boney, Jeff, Claus, Popo, and Nana were doing the same thing as the first group.

Pippi threw her boomerang around wildly. "This is AWESOME!" she exclaimed. "It's literally raining cats and dogs, along with a few other animals! Someone get a picture of this!"

Jeff fired his heavy bazooka throughout the sky. "Pippi stay focused!" He called to her. He then jumped over a blast from an Egg Robo and fired his heavy bazooka after it. When it hit the target, Jeff switched to multi bottle rockets. He fired as many as he could, and watched the explosions in the sky.

Claus fired a powerful Pk Love at a large group of Egg Robos. "There's too many of them! We may not last much longer!"

Boney ran around, catching animals and bringing them to safety. He tried his best to avoid blast from the Egg Robos. "WOOF! (I CAN USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!)" He exclaimed.

Claus then rushed over to where his dog was at and fired an intense bolt of lightning from his hands. The lightning covered a majority of the sky, causing much of the Egg Robos to short circuit and explode.

"Ok Boney, get the animals to safety." Claus told him.

"Woof! (Yes sir!)" Boney barked in response. Boney then ran off, scooping up as many animals as he can and carrying them to safety.

In the skies, Tails carried Espio throughout the sky. As he did, Espio threw exploding ninja stars at the Egg Robos. Each time an Egg Robo spotted them, Espio would throw a ninja star.

"Espio I can't stay up here much longer." Tails said, slowly descending through the air.

"Then land and I'll attack them without being seen." He said.

As Tails landed, Espio jumped up. He put his hands together, causing a whirlwind. When the whirlwind disappeared, Espio could no longer be seen. He could still be heard however.

"Let me take care of things." He said to Tails. He then ran off, attacking without being seen. Tails spin dashed around the battlefield, occasionally jumping to hit an Egg Robo.

Popo and Nana were running around, smashing Egg Robos with their mallets. As they constantly smashed Egg Robos, Nana watched Popo intently.

"Are you sure you can fight?" She asked him.

"Nana, I am 100% sure that I can keep going." He smiled at her.

Off in the distance, Lucas, Poo, Picky, Flint, Hinawa, Ninten, and EVE were both fighting the Egg Robos and getting the animals to safety.

Lucas jumped around, smashing Egg Robos with his mystical stick. "They just won't stop coming!" He exclaimed, avoiding a blast from an Egg Robo.

Picky let out a small snicker as he punched an Egg Robo. "Well they've certainly made quite a mess now haven't they?"

Poo jumped over an Egg Robo, and then stabbed it in the chest with his sword of kings. "Picky now's not the time to be making dirty jokes!" He exclaimed.

Hinawa picked up a few animals and then ran towards safety. "Boys, stay focused!" She cried. An Egg Robo flew in front of her, and she stopped in her tracks. Before it could fire its laser, Flint jumped in front of it and smashed it with a giant piece of wood from a tree.

"We can't stop now; we've got to keep moving!" He exclaimed. He then looked at his wife. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

Hinawa nodded. "Just take out the robots while I take the animals to safety."

They both went their separate ways, avoiding a laser blast.

In the skies, Ninten was on EVE's back, smashing Egg Robos with his bat. He used Pk Power shield to keep them safe. EVE flew around attacking Egg Robos with her fist.

"How are you holding up EVE?" Ninten asked.

"Health is at 83%. Status: Normal. I am fine." EVE responded.

"You know I can heal you if you get tired. Just let me know."

"I will remember that."

In the last group, Sonic, Paula, Ana, Teddy, Amy and Vector were trying to reach Robotnik, but he was surrounded by a swarm of Egg Robos.

Paula used a powerful Pk Fire in an attempt to clear out a pathway. "Why are there so many Egg Robos?" Paula asked. The fire hit a few of the Egg Robos. When they exploded, there was a small opening for an attack. However it soon was covered by more Egg Robos.

Teddy stabbed an Egg Robo with his Katana. "We have to fall back! There's too many!" He exclaimed. He then jumped to avoid a laser blast from an Egg Robo. However another was above him and hit him in the back, causing him to fall.

Ana used Pk lifeup Omega in order to keep anyone from fainting. "Just keep going, we can't afford to quit!" She then threw her frying pan at an Egg Robo. However before she could retrieve it, she was knocked back by an Egg Robo.

Vector rushed to her side and helped her up. He then spun around, spitting out purple bubbles from his mouth. Once they came in contact with an Egg Robo, they exploded. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

Ana took her frying pan, and then ran off without a word.

"I'll never understand dames." Vector said to himself. He then punched an Egg Robo. "You won't see me falling for one."

**(But we all know he will)**

Amy smashed multiple Egg Robos with her hammer. "Don't give up everyone, we can win!" She cried. She then jumped up and threw her hammer at some Egg Robos. When she picked it up however, An Egg Robo smacked her in the back. Amy rolled across the ground, howling in pain. Sonic, who was running around dodging lasers and attacking Egg Robos, noticed this and rushed over to Amy. He noticed she had taken major damage. He picked her up and ran outside the battlefield. He set her down by a palm tree and gave her a look of worry.

Amy placed one of her hands on Sonic's cheek. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Sonic…I don't think I'll…make it…" She was breathing heavily.

Sonic leaned in closer.

"Stop…Robotnik…make him pay…"

Sonic didn't move.

"Please…I just need…some rest…I'll be fine…"

Sonic stared at her.

"Just go-"

Before she could finish, Sonic leaned in and kissed her. Amy, surprised by the action, let her hand drop off of Sonic's cheek and closed her eyes. However as soon as she closed her eyes, Sonic broke the kiss. She stared at him with a loving gaze.

"Sonic-"

He placed a finger over her mouth. He smiled at her and took the chaos emerald from her. He turned around.

The seven chaos emeralds floated around her. As they did, Sonic began floating as well. He closed his eyes and let the energy of the chaos emeralds flow through his body. He clutched his chest as he took control of the energy.

**( watch?v=DLEsPSeyUKU)**

He then tried to let out a scream, but nothing came out. As he did, his blue fur became covered in a yellow coat. The quills on his head stood up.

Sonic turned around and gave Amy a hug. He then flew off into the sky back to the battlefield. He left Amy with a shocked expression on her face.

Back at the battlefield, the amount of Egg Robos were dropping, along with the stamina of the heroes.

"Give up yet?" Dr. Robotnik called.

Suddenly the Egg Robos were seen flying away. Most of them however were destroyed. Sonic was flying through the sky, smashing into Egg Robos. He didn't let one Egg Robo escape. When more Egg Robos came and saw Sonic flying towards them, they turned around and flew away. However Sonic caught them with his speed and destroyed them. Everyone watched in amazement.

"Oh SHIT!" Dr. Robotnik cried.

The heroes cheered as Sonic flew towards Robotnik.

Dr. Robotnik spoke into a small radio. "Get out here now!" He cried.

Sonic was homing in on Robotnik, who was flying away from him. He tried to pick up speed, but couldn't without the power of a chaos emerald. Dr. Robotnik didn't expect Sonic to have the other four emeralds. He turned around and didn't see Sonic. However when he turned back around, Sonic was standing on the egg carrier with an angry expression on his face.

". . ." Sonic didn't say a word, which was natural.

"Crap…" Dr. Robotnik closed his eyes.

Sonic was then knocked off the egg carrier by something. He fell down; however he didn't hit the ground because he could fly. He looked up.

**(Stop the music and play this:** **watch?v=uD_6eyGQj8s)**

Standing on the egg carrier was a robot that looked like Sonic. It had a blue coated exterior, which was slightly darker than Sonic's blue fur. It also had a big, yellow hole in its chest. Even though it was obvious that it was a robot, it resembled Sonic a lot. It even copied his shoe and glove design and even his head shape. However it didn't have quills sticking out of his back like Sonic. The robot had dark, menacing red eyes.

The robot jumped down in an attempt to attack Sonic, but Sonic moved out of the way. Sonic landed on the ground and stared at the robot.

"It's Metal Sonic!" Tails cried.

"Oh crap…" Knuckles said.

"Who's Metal Sonic?" Flint asked.

"Metal Sonic is Sonic's doppelganger." Ness told him. "He can do everything Sonic can do. He's just as fast and powerful as Sonic. He's the only known creation of Robotnik that has come close to killing him. He's considered Dr. Robotnik's greatest creation ever."

"And he has a bone to pick with you Sonic!" Dr. Robotnik laughed.

Metal Sonic then raised his hands. A force field appeared around him and Sonic, shutting out everyone, including Dr. Robotnik. As he brought his hands down, the force field swept everyone back. He then stared down Sonic. The scene put fear and suspense in everyone.

"None of us shall interfere with this battle." Dr. Robotnik said. "This is between Sonic and Metal Sonic. He wants a fair match against Sonic, and he won't stop battling him until he wins. He's my most persistent robot."

"So we have to sit here and watch?" Knuckles asked.

"I guess so." Kumatora said as she sat down.

Sonic's fur then returned to its normal blue color.

"He's back to normal now…" Knuckles said.

"Go get 'em Sonic!" Tails yelled.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up, then wagged his finger at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic simply stood there with his arms folded.

**(We've all got our favorite Metal Sonic boss theme, so here's my top 5. Pick the one you like best for this fight. So stop the music and play one of these.)**

**(1: watch?v=Mp2sR4DzkTQ)**

**(2: watch?v=f_BKi6KPKJQ)**

**(3: watch?v=evZrYgsKp5o)**

**(4: watch?v=bXSlFe6BMNc)**

**(5: watch?v=73Nsa21snpU)**

Sonic and Metal Sonic lunged for each other. Metal Sonic tried to slash Sonic with his claws, but Sonic avoided it with is speed. Sonic attempted to counter the attack with a low kick, but Metal Sonic dodged the attack. Sonic then ran up to Metal Sonic in an attempt to punch him, but Metal Sonic guarded against the attack. Metal Sonic then countered by picking up Sonic and lifting him up into the air, then by throwing him into the ground. Sonic quickly rolled out of the way to avoid a headbutt to the stomach. Sonic then spin dashed into Metal Sonic, sending them both into the air. Sonic then followed up the attack by kicking Metal Sonic downward, causing him to crash into the ground. Sonic then tried to slam into Metal Sonic, but was smacked away by Metal Sonic's fist. Metal Sonic then got up and charged at Sonic with a drill claw attack. Sonic jumped over Metal Sonic, barely avoiding the attack. Sonic then countered with a rocket kick, sending him and Metal Sonic crashing into a tree. Sonic was then knocked back and into the sky by Metal Sonic. He charged directly at Sonic, but Sonic avoided the attack and tried to counter with a headbutt. Metal Sonic, noticing this, also countered with a headbutt. The two attacks were so strong and equal in power that it sent both fighters back and crashing into the ground. A cloud of dust surrounded the fighters.

However neither one of them stayed down. Their shadows could be seen in the cloud dust, both looking similar. However Metal Sonic's eyes could be seen and they looked madder than ever. Sonic charged at Metal Sonic with a spin rocket by jumping off a nearby tree. However Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic, anticipating this attack, and threw him into the tree. He then rammed into Sonic, hitting him in the chest. Sonic kicked Metal Sonic off of him and then clutched his chest in pain. However he didn't have time to stay in that position because Metal Sonic was charging at him with an electrified drill claw attack. Sonic spin jumped in the air, and then countered by landing on Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic crashed into the ground, but quickly recovered. He then charged as Sonic with a spindash, and Sonic did the same. The two spindashes collided, and once again they were equal in power. The two jumped away from each other, realizing that the spin dash attack would not work. Then they ran at each other at sonic speed, throwing punches and kicks at each other. They were moving so fast that they swept the dust cloud away. No one said anything as they watched, because it was hard to keep track off their movements.

Sonic and Metal Sonic then jumped away from each other. Neither appeared to be in any pain. The two then charged at each other once more. This time, they hit each other head on, trying to push the other back with their speed.

"It's no use." Metal Sonic said, using his new voice chip. His voice was deep, which made him seem even more menacing. "I have all your data. I have copied your abilities. Your strength…your speed…I have it all. I can even read your mind!"

"_There's no way that's true!" _Sonic thought to himself.

"_Oh but every word is true!"_ Metal Sonic telepathy communicated to Sonic.

"_!"_

**(Sonic fans know what's coming up next)**

_I know EVERYTHING you're going to do!" _

"_You might know everything I'm going to do," _Sonic thought. _"But that's not going to help you since I know everything you're going to do! STRANGE ISN'T IT?"_

"GYYRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" A strange sound was heard. Now both fighters were desperately trying to push the other back. Sonic then got an idea. Sonic jumped right over Metal Sonic, causing him to keep going. As soon as Metal realized Sonic wasn't in front of him anymore, he stopped in his tracks. He scanned the area, looking for Sonic.

**BAM!**

Sonic had hit Metal Sonic with a high jump kick.

Or so he thought.

Metal Sonic had grabbed Sonic's foot just before impact. He swung around and sent Sonic back.

"I will NOT be defeated by a mere copy!" He exclaimed.

Sonic recovered in the air and stared at Metal Sonic. Neither of them moved.

**(Telepathic conversation next)**

"_Aww yeah! This is happenin!" _The hedgehog smirked.

"_A bit overexcited for death, are we?" _The robot smirked.

"_Just excited that I'll avoid death once again."_

"_We'll see about that once I stop holding back."_

"_So now we can get down to the real fight." _Sonic scratched his nose with his finger. _"The last Sonic standing will be declared the winner."_

"_There can be only one Sonic."_ Metal Sonic scratched his nose with his claw. He made two short beeps.

"_What? This world isn't big enough for the both of us and one of us has to go?"_ Sonic folded his arms.

"_It would seem that way"_ Metal Sonic folded his arms and nodded his head.

"_Well, I agree!" _Sonic charged at Metal Sonic

"_For once, we agree on something."_ Metal Sonic charged at Sonic.

The two then used their speed to collide with each other. One could say it was collision chaos out there. The two kept throwing punches at each other in order to gain the upper hand in the battle. Sonic and Metal Sonic raced around, each pursuing the other in hopes of countering an attack. Sonic and Metal Sonic's movements were so swift, not even they could see them coming. Eventually, they each stopped fighting, but only for a brief moment. Metal Sonic charged at Sonic with another drill claw attack. Sonic then charged at Metal Sonic with a spin dash attack. The two attacks collided, and sent both fighters into the air.

From the distance, Amy could see the two in the air. As Sonic smacked Metal Sonic down into the ground, she smiled weakly.

"He's winning…" She thought to herself. She then stood up and staggered back to the battlefield. By the time she got there, she was shocked to see Sonic and Metal Sonic still fighting.

Metal Sonic then stopped fighting and fired a blue laser. Sonic jumped over the laser; however it bounced off the force field. Sonic jumped over it again, and this time Metal Sonic had to avoid it as well. Now the two were avoiding the death laser.

Sonic got one more idea. He pulled out the chaos emeralds and placed them on the ground in a circle. He then stood in the center. When the laser came towards him, it was retracted into the emeralds.

The emeralds started shaking. They started glowing uncontrollably. Sonic jumped out of the way as a white blast of energy covered the entire field.

"Everyone look out!" Ness cried. As everyone shielded themselves, the white light blinded them. When they could see again, they were back in the black world again.

"We're here AGAIN?" Ness exclaimed.

Once again, there was nothing in sight but darkness.

"Son of a…"

**Next time, the gang ends up back in Tazmily!**


	7. Chapter 6:The New Plan: Paula's Story

**Here we go! Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

The Resistance: Chapter 6

The New Plan: Paula's Story

**(For Earthbound fans: watch?v=xoCjyUMwPuM)**

**(For Sonic fans: watch?v=3E_1r8yYU_M)**

"This is just ridiculous." Ness sighed. He looked around. Just like before, there was nothing but darkness in sight. "So now we have to wander around looking for another portal, right?"

"Why did we end up back here?" Jeff asked, knowing no one knew the answer. "First when Pokey dropped the bomb, and now when the chaos emeralds started glowing."

"Perhaps this is where dead people go." Tails suggested. This sent chills down everyone's spine. "If we're dead, then we could be awaiting transportation to heaven." He then looked at Robotnik. "Or hell, whichever comes first."

"Does it LOOK like we're dead?" Knuckles asked him.

"How would I know what the dead look like? I'm only five!" Tails told him.

"Yet you have a high IQ. You know more than the rest of us. So shouldn't you be able to tell us where we are?" Knuckles sounded annoyed. When Tails didn't answer, Knuckles sighed.

Sonic walked over and placed a hand on Tails' shoulder. He gave a warm smile. Tails didn't say anything, for he was deep in thought.

"We might as well walk on to find a rift somewhere." Loid said. "It's better than standing around here."

"I have a better idea." Ninten said. He then turned to EVE. "EVE, can you scan the area for any nearby rifts?"

"I shall try Ninten." EVE responded. She then turned around in a full circle, and then stood still for a few moments. Everyone stared at her, waiting for a response. Finally, after quite some time, EVE made a small ding. "Two dimensional rifts detected in southwestern area."

The group looked around.

"Which way is southwest?" Pippi asked.

EVE then rolled off, and the group followed here without objection.

Lucas thought about the past events. What he once thought was a dull sleepover had turned into one of the greatest nights of his life. He had confessed his feelings for the girl that had mocked him in both his dreams and in reality. He was shocked to find out she shared the same feelings. However she sometimes confused him, but then again she was older than him, so she knew stuff he didn't understand. Then, he traveled back in time with his friends and made new friends. He felt like one of those time travelers in a movie. Next his mom and brother was revived, which made Lucas' family full again. Even if Porky was back and at large, Lucas was happy. And he wasn't going to let Porky ruin things a second time.

Ness let his mind wander once again. This place was even darker than deep darkness. Where they actually dead? Did they break the rules of life by going into Sonic's dimension? Why did they come back here again? Ness did not know what to think about this predicament. He then started recollecting his memories. What he thought would have turned out into a simple day with his friends lead to a grand adventure, meeting new friends and old enemies. Ness didn't regret helping Lucas and his buddies, but he did wonder if he would make it out alive. Even though he was strong, he knew there was always someone out there stronger than him. He still had his gift to Paula to give, anyway.

Sonic couldn't even think straight. He could feel Amy's eyes on him as they walked. Not to mention Metal Sonic's as well. What he thought was a mere treasure hunt turned out to be a great adventure. He loved to be in the middle of danger and excitement. He loved running around, trying to save the day. He never thought twice that he could die. Seeing Amy on the battlefield like that made him realize that he could die at any given moment, most likely by the hands of Dr. Robotnik. However he was more focused on what he had did. He had kissed her. _Kissed _her. What was he thinking? He did like her back, but he didn't plan on kissing her. The thought of that hasn't even crossed his mind before. Well…

At last EVE stopped in front of two rifts. One rift was of a village covered in flames. The other rift was of a grassy field.

"We have two choices." EVE said. "One rift leads to a place called Pop Star, while the other leads to the nowhere islands.

"Which one is the nowhere islands?" Lucas asked.

"The one with the village on fire." EVE told him.

**(Stop the music and change it to this:** **watch?v=ySvtsBqZqUQ)**

Lucas walked up to the rift. He stared inside it. He saw the smoke rising from the houses. The forest was coated in bright orange flames. In it he could see the pigmask attacking. They were firing lasers at the innocent, who were scrambling to safety. They showed no mercy as they fired, increasing the amount of flames. He saw villagers going into an underground passageway. It was probably one of the passageways that lead to Osohe castle, Lucas thought to himself. He then noticed an old man, fighting off the pigmask. He jumped around, using ninja-like abilities to fight back. However he was hit by one of their lasers. Two villagers carried him and ran off, much to the man's disagreement.

". . ."

"Lucas, are you all right?" Flint asked.

". . ."

"Lucas?" Hinawa placed a hand on his shoulder.

". . ."

"Bro…?" Claus stared at his brother.

"Woof? (Lucas?)" Boney barked softly.

". . ."

Lucas then tried to touch the portal, but as soon as he did, it moved below him and the others. All of them fell into in, except for Robotnik, who was in his egg carrier. He would have left, but Metal Sonic was caught off guard and had fallen in. Against his first thought, Dr. Robotnik went into the portal.

When Dr. Robotnik landed through the portal, he was in an underground room. There was a small hallway connected to it. He then noticed a huge pile of heroes. He then flew down to ground level and watched. Metal Sonic, being at the bottom of the pile, knocked everyone away upon getting up.

"Still as strong as ever…" grumbled Knuckles.

As they recovered from the small "attack", they scanned the area. It was a big room that had a man in the corner, who was staring at the heroes.

Lucas ran to the person he recognized and hugged him.

"Grandpa!" He exclaimed.

The man had a white beard that covered most of his face. He wore a brown hat and white glasses. He had on a green shirt and black sweater vest that looked old and worn out. He wore purple pants and brown shoes which also looked old as well.

"Lucas…" The man smiled weakly.

"What happened?" Lucas had asked.

"While you were gone, he came back." The man wheezed. "He set the village on fire, and attacked everyone and everything. Just like he did four years ago… with no defense, we were forced to flee. Abbot discovered this secret passageway that leads to Osohe castle. They haven't reached the castle, since they think it's abandoned. The ghosts have been kind enough to help us hide and heal for the past few days… However they captured some of the villagers. All I know is that I managed to escape before I got nabbed."

Claus ran up to his grandpa next.

"I must be worn out from all that fighting and running." He laughed wearily. "Now I'm thinking I see good old Claus by you. Your dear, sweet mom standing in the background, too."

Hinawa, Flint, and Boney walked up to the man. The man adjusted his glasses. "Or am I seeing the real deal?"

Lucas and his family explained what had happened to them while they were gone.

"So he attacked this place while Lucas was gone…" Ness said with his head down.

"That cheap bastard!" Kumatora punched the wall.

"Now what do we do?" Duster asked.

Dr. Robotnik turned to leave along with Metal Sonic. "Well I guess we'll take our leave." He said.

"Where are you going?" Tails asked.

"Somewhere to stop this tyrant. He needs to know exactly who's the big bad boss."

"What if he's stronger than you?" Tails asked him.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Dr. Robotnik said coldly.

"What if you lose?" Knuckles asked.

"We shall return once more." Dr. Robotnik said smirking.

"What if he beats Sonic?" Amy asked.

This made Metal Sonic stop in his tracks. He turned around and stared at Sonic. Robotnik, noticing this, looked back at his robot.

"No one shall destroy Sonic but me." Metal Sonic said.

"_Really feeling the love…" _Sonic thought to himself.

"So what do you say doctor?" Knuckles asked. "Temporary alliance?"

Sonic walked up to Metal Sonic and held out his hand.

"For now, we work together." Dr. Robotnik said. "But afterwards, it's back to fighting to the death."

Metal Sonic shook Sonic's hand reluctantly. The two smiled at each other.

"Now then, we need a plan." Ness said. "We can't just attack Pokey directly up front. Not with all of his defenses still up."

"We have to find a way to sneak in undetected." Espio said.

"Or a way to destroy the defenses!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Well how are we going to do that?" Vector asked.

Everyone thought in silence.

"What if…" Ness began.

**(View switch)**

**(Play this: watch?v=CQMAWtzySrA)**

Porky and Pokey looked up upon the village from the skies. They watched as the villagers ran for their lives.

"A good place to start." Porky smiled.

"Perhaps we will actually win a game against pig's butt this time." Pokey smiled.

"Yes, but we must be careful. Things seem too easy. Surely SOMEONE is out there fighting."

"Shall we go down and check?"

"No, we could be going into a trap."

"So we just sit up here and do nothing while everyone else works to the bone for us?"

"That's the way of the king for you."

"I'm going to like being king."

Porky bot 0 walked into the room.

"Ah, Porky bot 0, welcome back." Porky greeted.

"Thank you master." The robot replied.

"So did you dispose of that robot?" He asked.

"Even better; I had the pigmask rebuilt it and I let it loose in the village on defense mode."

". . ."

"You magnificent creation." Porky couldn't hide his smile if he tried.

Pokey stared out the window. "Things are finally becoming sweet."

**(View change)**

"If we can trick Pokey, then it'll be a piece of cake!" Ness cried.

"But it is dangerous." Paula said. "After all, HE is involved."

"Trust me; if anyone can kill Pokey, It's HIM all right." Ness said.

"Are you sure we should go through with this?"

"Trust me." He smiled at her.

". . ."

"So Lucas, do you still have that time machine?" Ness asked.

Lucas pulled out the Mr. Saturn device from his bag. "Right here, why?"

**(Play this: watch?v=UQkDAMOKXlY)**

Ness took the device from Lucas and gave it to Jeff. "We're going to put our plan into action. Jeff, you, Loid, Robotnik, and the Ice climbers will go back to my time and start the product."

Jeff turned on the time machine. "Ok Ness." He stood by Loid and Dr. Robotnik. The Ice climbers stood next to him.

"Metal, don't do anything rash while I'm gone." Robotnik warned. The device made a loud ringing sound. The group of five then disappeared before Metal Sonic could respond. Metal Sonic didn't move.

"Next, I want Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Espio, Charmy, and Vector to build us a base so we can be prepared. This means you'll have to go onto the surface and clear out a pathway in order to find a place. Since you're animals, they should leave you alone as long as you're not seen. Got it?"

"You can count on us." Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles.

Ness then looked at Metal Sonic. "Can we count on you to help, Metal Sonic?"

Metal Sonic simply nodded. The group of eight then left the room.

"Now, Lucas, I want you and your team to search Osohe castle in search of anything we can use. Food, items, weapons, etc. Then when Team Sonic gets back, take them to the base, ok?"

"We can do that." Lucas told him. He, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, Flint, Hinawa, Claus, and Alec (who turned out to be the twins' grandfather and Hinawa's mother) walked off into the depths of the castle.

"Ninten, you and your team will go above and infiltrate the pork ships. Save any abducted passengers, then teleport back here. Try to avoid being seen, ok?"

Ninten looked down at the ground. "Loid left with the cloaking device…"

Teddy smiled. "You mean this?" He held up a small disc.

"You took it from him?" Ana gave him a look of disbelief.

"Just the new model of it." Teddy gave her his "I'm sorry" look.

"Can EVE fly us up there?" Pippi asked.

"The answer is yes." EVE responded. "I can carry you all and fly up to the ships."

Ness turned to Pick and Poo. "I want you two to go with them, keep them out of trouble."

"What if we see Pokey?" asked Poo.

"Run." Ness told him. "Do not fight him yet, or else he'll know we're still alive and that will ruin the plan. Just try to remain undetected."

Poo and Picky stood next to Ninten's team. With the press of a button, they were no longer visible. Ness was certain they left the room, because the only psi user he could sense was Paula.

"What about me Ness?" She asked him. Ness set up a small video camera in the corner. He then turned around with a devilish grin.

"You and I are going to train." He said.

Paula looked at him with a worried look. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you and I are going to lead Pokey into the trap."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because I know what he did to you."

"!"

"You can tell me now Paula."

**(Warning, may be considered dark. Another reason why it's rated T)**

". . ."

Ness placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Paula…please tell me."

"He…"

Ness stared at her.

"He…beat me…"

**(Play this: watch?v=kOpjlNcJ5O0)**

Ness gave her a tight hug. "That's it, let it out."

"In the Monotoli building…he kept asking me about your weakness." She began to cry, remembering the horrific event. "Then he raised his fist and…" She couldn't say the rest. When Ness hugged her even tighter, she continued. "He then said he was going to punish me even more…by impregnating me…" She shook at the thought. "But before he could do anything, Mr. Monotoli came and said you and Jeff were in the building. He then told Pokey he didn't want to work with him anymore. So Pokey panicked and ran off. Mr. Monotoli apologized for having me abducted and even healed my wounds. That's why I told you not to hurt him…"

Ness said nothing. The two stood in the room for a while. Paula softly cried in his arms.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He softly spoke, breaking the silence.

"I want to." She said. "I _need_ to make him pay." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I _will _make him pay for what he did to me. I'll never forgive Pokey for hitting me. I want to be the one who leads him into the trap." Ness saw a look of determination in her eyes. He could see them burning with a strong passion of hate.

"Then you gotta trust me. I want to take down Pokey with you. I know you want revenge and you want to make him pay. I want to help you accomplish this goal. However we must do this together if we want to accomplish this. I need to know you trust me Paula, 100%. If not, then I won't put you in danger."

Paula hugged Ness as tight as she could. "Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?"

"No, but I'm making sure."

"Well I do trust you. Whatever you have planned I want to be a part of."

The two smiled at each other. "I'm going to help you learn your own unique psi attack then."

"You will? How?"

"Trust me on this; it's only an idea…"

**-One hour later-**

"Still nothing…" Paula said tiredly as they stopped practicing.

"We can't stop now. You want to learn this right?"

"Yes!"

"Well then le-"

Suddenly the wall tore down. Standing in the hole in the wall was a robot. It looked like a female robot. It had blonde hair and wore a blue maid's outfit. Its eyes were red with anger, and it had a drill and claw extended out of its back.

**(Play this: watch?v=koNb7BZekrA)**

"What's with the robot?" Ness asked, taking a defensive stand.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Paula said, also taking a defensive stand.

The robot stared at the two. No one moved.

". . ." Do we fight it or…" Ness asked.

"I… don't know…" Paula told him.

"H…E…L…P…" The robot muttered.

"It's in pain." Ness said.

"Bad time to send Jeff out." Paula sighed.

"Maybe I can help it." Ness said, getting close to the robot.

The robot smacked him away.

"Maybe not…" He muttered.

The two stared at the robot. "How can we help you?" Paula asked.

"W…A…I…T…A…N…D…S…E…E…"

"Wait and see?" Ness repeated.

The robot came closer to the two. Ness and Paula backed up, not knowing what the robot would do. With each step the robot took, the two psi users took a step back. The robot's eyes flashed colors, switching from red to black. Small electric jolts were emitting from its body. It staggered towards Ness and Paula. The black eyes called for help, while the red eyes told the two to stay away. Neither kid knew what to do. Since the robot wouldn't let them close enough to it, they couldn't try to help it. Soon enough, Ness and Paula backed into a corner in the room. The robot smiled. It raised one of its robotic hands, and then collapsed to the ground.

**(Play this: watch?v=nXGnv1u00OU)**

". . . I think its batteries died out." Paula said.

Ness walked up and examined the robot. ". . . Yeah, it needs to recharge. We should probably wait for Jeff to get back and he can examine it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." The two picked up the robot and placed it in the corner. Then they stared at the wall.

"What do we do about the wall?" Paula asked.

"Guess we have to fix it." Ness said. "We can't afford any pigmask spotting us."

Paula groaned, and the two got to work.

**Next Time, Jeff and his team go pick up an old friend!**


	8. Chapter 7:The New Plan: Inventing

**Time to get started with chapter 7! Enjoy!**

The Resistance: Chapter 7

The New Plan: Inventing

**( watch?v=LL_ALtxm6t0)**

Loid, Jeff, Dr. Robotnik, Nana, and Popo landed on the soft ground. Looking around the vast canyon, they noticed the Mr. Saturn walking around in a large circle, surrounding a man in a white lab coat. The man had white hair and looked quite old wearing crooked glasses. The group walked up to the man, stepping over the Mr. Saturn.

"WhAt Mr. SaTuRn WaNt?" asked a Mr. Saturn.

"MoRe CoFfEe!" The others cried.

"WhEn Mr. SaTuRn WaNt CoFfEe?"

"NoW!"

"Relax; I'll get you some more coffee in a moment!" The man exclaimed. He then noticed Jeff and the others. "Ah, Jeff my boy! What brings you by son?" He greeted.

Jeff shook hands with his father. "We need your help to build something to catch someone Dad."

The man thought for a moment. "I'd love to help you, but we have a problem on our hands with the Mr. Saturn. A weasel and an armadillo stole their coffee maker, and now they refuse to work. Without their special coffee, they won't help me with my latest invention." He then showed Jeff some blueprints. "I want to build this absolutely safe capsule for future generations, and I need the Mr. Saturn's help. Without their knowledge, I can't continue."

"That's what we need you to build!" Loid exclaimed.

The man then stared at him. "Hmm…you remind me of myself as a young lad. Those were quite the days…"

"No time for remembering Dad, we need it build as soon as possible!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Now calm down son, we can't do anything without the Mr. Saturn's help. Their knowledge surpasses the average human mind."

Nana picked up a Mr. Saturn. "What makes them so smart? They don't look like an intelligent race."

"Even though they may not look like it, they have mysterious powers." Jeff's dad explained. "When disturbed or attacked, they can teleport away from the battlefield. They are able to build things, even with no arms. They surely surpass all other forms of life on this planet. They have a unique language and an odd…shape. They're so old they can't even remember what planet they came from. They like Earth so much that they decided to live here for generations."

"So you need them to help proofread your invention?"

"Exactly, and without that coffee maker, we won't get anything done."

"I guess we better find it then." Popo said.

"We must be hasty however." Robotnik reminded them. "We can't afford to waste our time."

"Exactly what is going on now?" asked the man.

"To put it simply, we need a device to trap Porky in so we can kill him." Jeff told him. "Only the famous Dr. Andronauts can help us right now."

Loid blinked a few times.

"Well if you can track down that coffee maker, we can get to work." Dr. Andronauts told them. "The only clue we have is this device which I can't identify." He held up a small disc.

Dr. Robotnik jumped back. "That's my transformation disc!" Everyone turned to stare at him as he sighed. "It was a prototype invention of mine. I didn't think it would work, so I placed it in my storage room for now. That thief must've taken it while he broke into my lab!"

"Well they dropped this." Dr. Andronauts said, giving the disc to Robotnik. "Perhaps when they realize they left it here, they shall return for it!"

"Then I say we set up a trap!" Loid exclaimed. "I have the perfect idea…"

**-A few minutes later-**

Inside one of the houses among the valley is where the group hid, each trying to peak out the same window. The device was in the middle of the field, just sitting there with no protection.

"Are you sure this will work?" Nana asked.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure this will not fail." Loid reassured her.

**( watch?v=EtKADdZucxQ)**

A few minutes went by. After a while, two figures walked up to the disc. There stood a purple wolf -weasel hybrid. He wore orange shoes, orange gloves, an orange belt, and an orange hat. The orange hat had a black stripe around it. He had big black eyes and a blue-black nose. In his hand was a device with two buttons. Next to him was a red armadillo. He wore red shoes with a small white strap. He had a blank expression on his face. A green antenna was on his head.

"That's the thief who broke into my lab with the guy he fought!" Robotnik whispered. "I think they were called Fang and Mighty. He's got on my mind control antenna. Just how much did he take from my lab?"

"Wait for it…" Jeff shushed him.

"You idiot, you left the transformer here!" Fang scolded Mighty. Mighty bowed his head in response. "How are we supposed to go around posing as two chumps who don't even know their real power without this?" When Mighty didn't answer, Fang continued. "Then again, you don't have a free thought in your head with that stick on your head. I don't know how you keep making these black portals appear, but boy does it make a getaway easy!" He pulled out a bag. "So far we've stolen a rare vase, a coffee maker, and a thing called a SEGA. What the heck is a SEGA? What's with all these games with Sonic's name on them in the case attached to it? Ah well, it better sell on the market."

"That's our imposters?" Popo whispered.

"Let's get them!" Nana whispered back.

"I said wait for it!" Jeff told them.

Fang then bent over to pick up the transformer. However as he tried to pick it up he noticed it was attached to a string. He tugged on the string, but it wouldn't budge. He then gave it to Mighty and then pressed a button on his remote. Mighty then tried to pull on it with all his might, but didn't have any better luck than Fang. Then they both tried to pull the string up. With much surprise, they managed to get the string out the ground. However, as they did, a steel cage landed on them, trapping them inside.

"What the? We've been tricked!" Fang exclaimed.

**( watch?v=PYkw-Ci0niE)**

"Ok, now." Jeff told them.

At that moment, a bunch of Mr. Saturn rushed up to the cage. They rammed into it, demanding their coffee maker back. Fang and Mighty were tossed around inside the cage as it rattled and rolled. Among the crowd were Dr. Andronauts, Popo, Nana, and Dr. Robotnik. They started attacking the cage as well, each for their own personal reasons. Popo and Nana for revenge, Dr. Robotnik for an attempt to regain his inventions, and Dr. Andronauts did it just because everyone else did it. Jeff and Loid were off to the side, laughing so hard that they were rolling along the grass.

"Shall we let them go now" Loid asked after a few minutes of laughing.

"Sure, I think they've suffered enough." Jeff said, whipping a tear from his eye. He then pulled out a silver whistle. As soon as he blew into it, everyone immediately stopped and looked at Jeff and Loid. They walked over to the cage as the Mr. Saturn made room. Fang and Mighty were sprawled across the grass, each having a dizzy expression on their face.

"So…many…cute monsters…" Fang muttered.

As Fang lost consciousness, Popo and Nana walked inside and tied up Fang, while Dr. Robotnik tried to take the antenna off of Mighty's head. Jeff and Loid picked up the bag of stolen items and looked through them.

"This SEGA belongs to Ness." Jeff said. "His name is on the case."

"And that vase belongs to Ana." Loid said. "Pippi gave it to her a while back. To be honest, I didn't think she still had it."

The four then tried to take the antenna off of Mighty's head. It seemed to be glued on tight, because it wouldn't budge.

"I guess we'll have to leave it on for now." Jeff said.

**(Stop the music, and then play this: watch?v=k-qpHtr6nvw)**

Dr. Andronauts took the coffee maker out of the bag and held it up high. "Ok coffee lovers, you have your coffee back!" He yelled. Numerous yells erupted from the large group of Mr. Saturn. Thankfully they were cries of joy. The Mr. Saturn then charged at Dr. Andronauts, in an attempt to take the coffee maker. Dr. Andronauts was knocked down by the large and overwhelming power of the Mr. Saturn. As they took the coffee maker and began making coffee, Jeff and Loid rushed over to help up Dr. Andronauts.

"Never again will I lose that coffee maker." He mumbled as he recovered from the tackle. "Anyway, we have our team back, let's make some magic, and shall we get started boys and girl?"

"I don't think they are ready to work yet." Popo pointed at the Mr. Saturn. They had a dazed expression on their faces.

"Don't worry, that's how they always look after drinking coffee." Jeff told him. "Just don't drink any." He then got a wicked idea. He pulled out a canister from his back pocket and filled it up with some of the Mr. Saturn's coffee. He smirked as he tucked it away.

"Don't ask, don't tell." He told them.

"Ok, Playtime is over." Dr. Andronauts cheerfully said. "Let's make some magic!" and with a loud cheer from the Mr. Saturn, they went to work.

However working wasn't easy. Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Andronauts argued over what the capsule should and shouldn't have. Dr. Robotnik wanted it to have a way for it to open up again, while Dr. Andronauts wanted it to be inescapable as well as inaccessible. While they argued, they yelled at the others, telling them where to put which piece. So many commands being yelled at once was too much for the crew and they soon started crashing into each other in attempts to follow orders. Soon a huge crew of Mr. Saturn were across the valley, lying face down, noses stuck in the ground.

Eventually, after a while of arguing, the absolutely safe capsule was finished. It was a giant, grey ball with a small glass window. It had a metallic exterior while on the inside it had a plainer surrounding.

"So how will we transport this thing?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"We can take care of that." Jeff and Loid exclaimed as they walked up to the group. They were holding a small white gun. They pointed it at the absolutely safe capsule. When they fired it, a black beam shot out from the gun. However the force was so powerful that it sent both boys back. When the beam hit the capsule, it slowly shrunk in size until it became the size of a marble.

Dr. Andronauts picked it up. "Well color me smitten! Well done lads."

"It's best we get ready to transport this to the hideout." Jeff said. "Would you like to come along dad?"

"I wish I could son, but someone has to get started on Ness' birthday gift." He winked at Jeff.

Nana and Popo came up to the four, dragging a still unconscious Fang and a brainless Mighty. "Where can we drop them off?" They asked together.

"We have to take them back to my dimension." Dr. Robotnik said. "To do that we need the chaos emeralds, which Sonic still has."

"Then let's go, we don't have time to waste!" Loid exclaimed.

Dr. Andronauts gave Jeff a quick hug. "Good luck Jeff, don't get cocky out there."

Jeff returned the hug. "I'll be safe Dad, don't worry."

With that as there final goodbye for now, Jeff started up the time machine. Like before, it made a loud ringing sound, and with a flash, transported Jeff and his team back to Ohsoe castle. Of course, they landed on the floor with a loud crash.

Ness and Paula rushed over to help them up. "Welcome back everyone." Paula greeted. "How did it go?"

"It was a complete success!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Great, now we got to wait for Sonic and crew to find a place to set up base." He then noticed Fang and Mighty. "Who're these guys?"

"That's Mighty and Fang." Nana said. "The missing ones."

"Wonderful, Vector and the chaotix will be glad to hear this."

Jeff noticed that Ness and Paula were sweating . "Why do you look so tired?" He asked.

"We were training…" Paula said.

Jeff grinned. "I bet you're both thirsty." He pulled out his canister. "Have some cool coffee."

Ness grabbed the canister from Jeff and drank some of the coffee. He then gave some to Paula, who drank the rest of the coffee. They both then started to sway a bit to the side.

"Jeff…we need you to…fix that…robot over there…in the corner…" Ness sounded more tired than before.

"What was…in that coffee…?" Asked Paula.

"I wouldn't know, ask the Mr. Saturn."

**(Earthbound fans should like what's next.)**

As soon as the words left Jeff's mouth, Paula and Ness gasped.

"You….dirty…" Ness couldn't finish the sentence, for he collapsed on the ground with Paula landing on top of him.

"That's for hitting me in the face with a rock." Jeff smirked.

**( watch?v=8Lxu8nbARYQ)**

_Ness, Paula,_

_You've come a long way, haven't you? What started out to be a simple day with your friends led to another adventure filled with danger and excitement. You've met people from the past and the future, and made friends with them all. You've been to another dimension, but that's nothing new for you is it Ness? You've made new friends and met an old enemy. He's tougher than ever now that there's two of him, not to mention his army. You'll need the help of everyone you met in order to stop him. You'll even need the help of HIM, but you already knew that. You two have been commanding everyone, but isn't it time to jump into action?_

_Ness,_

_Paula,_

_Jeff,_

_And Poo,_

_Together you are the chosen four. The four chosen to save the world in your time period. But not even you can stand up to Pokey alone._

_Lucas,_

_Kumatora,_

_Duster,_

_And Boney,_

_They are destined to save the world way ahead of your time. The ones destined to beat Porky. One could even say they are the chosen four of the future. But they prefer to go by Tazmily's Defense Force._

_Ninten,_

_Ana,_

_Loid,_

_And Teddy,_

_They can be called the chosen four of the past. After all, they went up against Giygas before you did, however he fled and came after you._

_Sonic,_

_Tails,_

_Knuckles,_

_And Amy,_

_They are the heroes of Mobius. They defend it with their lives. And they're deciding to help you out._

_Vector,_

_Charmy,_

_Espio,_

_And Mighty,_

_Team Chaotix are detectives you want on your side. They'll make the outlaws bleed. They're Sonic Heroes, what your problem needs._

_Picky,_

_Pippi,_

_Flint,_

_Hinawa,_

_Claus,_

_Popo,_

_Nana,_

_And EVE,_

_They are all willing to risk their lives to help you. Some have already lost a life, which you generously revived._

_Dr. Robotnik,_

_Metal Sonic,_

_And Fang,_

_Even they know when it's time to join forces._

_Together you guys can beat Porky. Just stick together and plan things out. Don't charge into battle without a plan. If you truly need to, at least be careful. We wouldn't want some of Earth's greatest heroes to fall now would we? There are still more allies out there. You are about to meet one after you wake up. Don't get reckless now kids, there's too much at stake here._

Ness then woke up to find himself sitting in a corner. He tried to stand up, but noticed Paula lying in his lap. Blushing slightly, he gently picked her up and set her on the wall. He looked up to see Jeff, Loid, and Dr. Robotnik working on the robot in the corner. He then saw Nana and Popo talking very quietly in the corner, both looking a bit flustered. As soon as Ness stood up, Paula woke up and yawned.

"Ness, did you hear that?" She asked.

"Every word of it." He told her. "I hate Mr. Saturn coffee." He sighed. He then looked over at Jeff. "Jeff, why did you give me spiked coffee?"

"Why did you throw a rock at my face?" Jeff retorted.

"…Well played."

Paula and Ness looked at each other, and then back at the corner. "Need any help fixing that robot?" Paula asked.

"We've got it covered, just relax or train or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." Loid smiled at her for a brief moment, then went back to work.

"Why don't we go find Lucas and the others and help them?" Paula asked Ness.

"Sounds good to me." He took Paula's hand and they walked off.

"What's with them?" Loid asked.

"It's just a side effect from the coffee." Jeff sighed. "Revenge is always a sweet dish."

**( watch?v=CQMAWtzySrA)**

As Ness and Paula walked throughout the hallways of Ohsoe castle, they noticed it was bare. Not a single person in sight. Of course, according to Alec, they had all been taken. However Ness and Paula didn't see any ghost at all.

"This place is kinda creepy…" Paula said in a low voice.

Suddenly, they heard a soft sound.

"La la…la la la…"

Paula jumped, startled by the noise.

"La la…la la la…"

As the noise got louder, she turned around and started at Ness.

"La la…la la la…" Ness moaned.

Paula smacked him in the back of the head. "I should set you on fire right now for that." She sounded angry, but she was grinning at the same time.

As the two continued on, Ness and Paula heard a strange soundonce again. It was the sound of a muffled moan, followed by a small whine.

"Ness, stop trying to scare me." Paula was getting annoyed.

"It's not me this time." Ness told her.

"Mph…"

"?" Both kids wondered what the sound was.

"mmm…"

"Should we go investigate?" Ness asked.

"Do we really have a choice?" Paula asked.

The two walked off in the direction of the sound. As they came closer, it became more clear.

"L…as…"

"…ra…f…ls….g…!"

"What do you think it is?" Paula whispered.

"Maybe it's a ghost in pain." Ness whispered back.

Ness and Paula finally reached a hallway with only three rooms. From one of the doors, more muffled moans could be heard. The two walked up to the door.

"You open it…" Paula hid behind Ness.

Ness reached for the door handle. He gently opened it and pushed the door opened. He and Paula gasped.

**(Pause the music.)**

The room had a queen sized bed with purple sheets. It had two small pink pillows on it. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with two photos on it. The room also had a dresser with a mirror above it. On it were numerous hair products. There was a closet with its door opened. Ness and Paula could see many different color robes and shoes.

However on the bed were Lucas and Kumatora, engaged in a tongue- wrestling match. The two stopped and stared at Ness and Paula.

No one said a word.

**Next time: Why were Kumatora and Lucas alone? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 8:The New Plan: Searching

**Meant to have this out yesterday, but got distracted by the fireworks...**

**Enjoy!**

The Resistance: Chapter 8

The New Plan: Searching

**( watch?v=hQFOMO7cmC0)**

Lucas and company walked down the hallways of castle Ohsoe, searching for anything they could use. They checked each room in hopes of finding a useable item of some sort. However most of the rooms were messy, as if someone was in there earlier and forgot to clean up. Dressers were knocked over, pillows were everywhere, and each of the rooms had an odd odor. Like Alec had said earlier, no other people were found in the castle. All of the ghosts were out of sight as well. Each of the rooms had no items of interest that would serve the team. As they walked throughout the halls, they chatted among themselves.

"So we were only gone for two days?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, it turns out not many people noticed you guys had disappeared." Alec said.

"Well we can't say it wasn't fun." Claus grinned.

"We definitely won't forget this adventure for a long time." Flint said.

"I wonder why the rooms are bare." Kumatora wondered. "The ghosts here normally clean up after freeloaders leave."

"Well they've been so busy helping us hide I guess they haven't had time." Alec told her.

"Still, it's unnatural for the castle to be like this. It hasn't been this messy since…" She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, which caused everyone to stare at her. "Mr. Alec, who else has survived, shouldn't there be more people hiding here?"

"Some of them went out to fight…" He said sadly. "Abbot went out first, determined to send them packing, then Lighter and Abbey went as well. I don't remember what happened to Fuel and Thomas. I wonder if they went too…Fuel is getting to be that age where he becomes rebellious, while he may have dragged Thomas along."

"I hope they haven't gotten captured…" Hinawa said.

"They're tough people, I'm sure they can delay things for a while."

"What about my dad?" Duster asked.

"Oh Wess? Wess is out there fighting like there's no tomorrow. I went with him, and boy did we kick butt! However I had taken a bad hit and was carried back here. He's still out there somewhere…"

"That old geezer can take care of himself." Kumatora told them.

"So we need to focus on the ones who can't" Claus said.

"Woof. (Well then we should get searching.)" Boney barked.

"How about we get into groups?" Flint suggested. "We can cover more ground this way."

"Well there are eight of us so we should be even." Claus said.

Hinawa walked up to Flint. "Let's go together; there are some things we have to catch up on." She flashed him a smile.

"Again?" He asked. He then leaned closer to her ear so that the others couldn't hear them. "But last time Lucas and Claus walked in on us."

"We'll find a door with a lock."

"You haven't changed a bit." He grinned.

Hinawa simply smiled at him as she walked off with Flint following _closely_ behind, leaving the others standing there dumbfounded. Alec nodded his head slowly, as if understanding what they were talking about.

"_Why did that girl inherit her momma's cravings?"_ He thought to himself. He then felt something pull on his sleeve. He looked to see Claus, staring at him with a confused expression.

"What kind of cravings did grandma have?" He asked, which made Duster and Boney stare at Alec with a wide-eyed expression.

"Err…come search with me and we'll have a little talk about it." Alec told him.

"Is it the same talk mom and dad tried to give us before?" Claus asked as they walked along.

"They tried to give you the talk?"

"Yeah, but we got interrupted by a robotic lumberjack."

"Well my talk is somewhat related to that…"

This left Tazmily's Defense Force in the hall by themselves. They each stared at each other.

"So who's going with whom?" Kumatora asked what everyone was thinking, breaking the silence.

"Can I take Boney with me?" Duster asked. "I want to see if I can find anybody and see if they know if Wess got nabbed up there. Boney would be able to sniff them out, right?"

Boney barked deeply as he stood by Duster.

"Ok, but don't let him eat any sweets." Lucas told him. Boney whimpered as he and Duster walked away. This left him and Kumatora left. He turned around to look at her and saw a lustful gaze in her eyes. Lucas didn't need psi to know she wanted "alone time" with him.

"I know I keep a stash of supplies in my room." She said. "Let's go get them."

She went down the hall with Lucas behind her. Lucas couldn't tell if she was skipping or not. They soon walked passed a doorway without a door. Lucas smiled, for that brought a smile across his face. The two then came to the familiar hallway that Lucas could identify from the sky. As she opened a door, Lucas wasn't surprised at what was inside. There was a queen sized bed with purple sheets. It had two small pink pillows on it. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with two photos on it. The room also had a dresser with a mirror above it. On it were numerous hair products. There was a closet with its door opened. Lucas could see many different color robes and shoes, all which he saw before. There was a bathroom across from the bed. Lucas recognized this room, for it was Kumatora's. He silently walked in, guessing what might happen in here. He sat on the bed as Kumatora walked into her closet. She then pulled out a miniature fridge.

"You keep a mini-fridge in your closet?" He asked.

"I sometimes get hungry in the night." She said. 'We can take this to the new base. There's enough food to last us a month."

"That's a lot of food for a tiny fridge."

"I know how to make room." She winked at him.

Lucas lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He then felt something slightly heavier than him adjust itself on his stomach. Lucas already knew it was Kumatora, for he could sense her psi energy. He then felt something wet on top of his lips. Before he could react, it pulled away.

"_Did you lick your lips?" _He telepathically asked.

She didn't reply as the same feeling returned to Lucas. He then placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He heard a muffled, surprised moan. For some reason he couldn't identify even if he tried, Lucas let out a small whine. Eventually, the two lovers broke the kiss. She rolled off of him, allowing him to stand up.

She giggled slightly. "Still surprised at how good of a kisser I am?" she asked him.

"All I know is I tasted chocolate…mmm…" Lucas patted his stomach.

"Maybe you did Lucas." She winked at him. She then started to rub his stomach.

"Kumatora that feels so good…" He moaned.

"Don't get too excited now Lucas." She playfully patted his stomach, as if it were a drum. She then sat up so that she was looking at him. Lucas then noticed that she was slightly taller than him now that he had grown a bit over the years. He pulled her close and embraced her with a kiss. He found it easier to kiss her the more he'd done it. Soon he felt her tongue inside his mouth. It felt nice to him, so he returned the favor by doing the same to him. Soon the two were having a tongue-wrestling match.

He then heard the door open. He looked to see a surprised Ness and Paula standing in the doorway. No one said a word. Lucas noticed that even though Kumatora saw them standing there, she didn't break the kiss.

"Oh I see what's going on…" Ness smirked.

"We'll leave you two alone." Paula smirked as well. Before the two left, she winked at them. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with us." She then closed the door.

The two didn't move as they continued the kiss.

"_Should we go explain?"_ Lucas telepathically asked.

"_Nah, I think they get the picture."_ The two continued kissing.

**(View change)**

**( watch?v=VyFbeZ6bYYc)**

Ness and Paula walked down the hallway, discussing what they just saw.

"So those two are secretly dating." Ness mumbled. "Who would've thought?"

"Anything can happen Ness." Paula wagged her finger. "Opposites go really well together."

"I wonder why they keep it a secret…"

"Maybe they just don't want people in their business, like Jeff and Poo and their comics."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we go check on that robot?"

"I guess so, perhaps it can become useful." And the two then headed back towards the room where they landed.

As soon as the two walked into the room, Ness smacked Jeff in the back of the head with his hat.

"Thanks a lot for the coffee." He told him.

Jeff laughed as he looked at the two. "To be fair, when was the last time we had Mr. Saturn coffee?"

"There's a reason we AVOID the coffee Jeff." Paula stared at Jeff.

"Well, dang, I'm just having a little fun. No harm done, right?" He flailed his arms around in the air while he talked.

"I guess…" Ness gave off a heavy sigh.

"So what's the deal with the robot?" Paula asked.

"Well it turns out it's a service robot equipped with a drill and a claw for defense." Jeff said, adjusting his glasses. "My guess is it went haywire during the attack on the village and suffered major damage. We can't access it's memory without a password, so we can't use it to see what Pokey's planning. We were able to repair it, and currently Dr. Robotnik and Loid are trying to upgrade it by adding lasers and increasing its defenses."

"So why aren't you helping?" Ness asked.

"I honestly don't think it needs an upgrade, and I need a break." Jeff wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"So have the others came by yet?" Paula asked.

"Neither team has come back at all." Jeff said. "We don't know how they are doing or if they were captured…"

"Maybe we should've made some ways of communication first…"

"Relax Paula, they will be ok. They are heroes after all."

Ness stared at the ceiling. "Now all we can do is sit here and wait…"

"Well YOU came up with the plan." Paula reminded him.

"I'm not doubting my plan, I'm just curious about how this will turn out. Not all of my plans work out 100% perfect, you know."

**( watch?v=ycl2BPwo5_4)**

At that moment, Dr. Robotnik and Loid stepped away from the robot. Ness, Paula, and Jeff simply stared at it. The robot started to vibrate. Its whole body shook as it began to move. The robot got up off the ground and looked around suspiciously. It stared at the heroes in the room with big, black eyes.

"Current location: ...Ohsoe Castle." The robot said after a while.

Ness, Paula, and Jeff walked up to the robot.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

". . . I was tampered with and set loose during the attack on Tazmily Village."

"Do you know by whom?"

"It was one of Master Porky's robots. Data says it was his prototype, Model 0."

"So what caused you to go haywire?"

"After taking multiple hits from cannons, I eventually went into overdrive mode. I soon went about, attacking all that stood in my way. However something had hit me from behind, allowing some of my circuits to break. This caused my power to slowly drain out. I went to the two nearest life sources I could find and tried to ask for help."

"Nice way of asking for help…" Ness muttered.

"So what is your name?" Paula asked. "Do you have one?"

"MROB-6720M. My name is Li'l Miss Marshmallow. I preform service task for Master Porky and sometimes serve as his toy."

"What do you mean by toy?" Ness asked.

"Often I would have to use my…tools to pleasure him." Li'l Miss Marshmallow said.

Many groans erupted from the room.

"However one day, a man appeared and became the commander of the pigmask army. He started using me less and less. One day he ordered me to serve the commander. He was kinder than the king, and he never misused me. He even offered to help me with orders. However one day, by the order of the king, I was transported to King P's play room in thunder tower. He rarely came by, and I became lonely. I had to guard his favorite yo-yo with my life. However four intruders came to the tower and destroyed me for the yo-yo."

No one in the room said a word.

"So what will you do now?" It was Loid who broke the silence.

"I have no certain answer to that question." The robot replied.

"How would you like to come with us?" Ness asked.

Li'l Miss Marshmallow stared at Ness for a long time.

"Name: Ness. Description: King P's mortal enemy. Target: … Questionable."

"I may be an enemy of your king, but do you really want to serve him after how he treated you?" Ness told the female robot.

". . ." Li'l Miss Marshmallow was silent.

Just then the trap door above Ness and company opened. An elderly man dropped down from above. He wore an old, brown sweater vest with white clothing underneath. He had an odd hair style and a beard. He seemed badly damaged, for he was breathing heavily. The five humans rushed over to the man.

"Sir, are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"Porky…" The man muttered. "He's in…the village…"

**( watch?v=VknIFZ5oN38)**

"Shoot, we're running out of time." Ness exclaimed.

"Quick, this man's losing consciousness!" Loid exclaimed.

"He took the others…" The man mumbled. "Abbey, Abbot…even little Fuel…"

"Don't worry; we'll go get them back." Ness said.

"What about your plan?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"Forget the plan, we have to move now!" Ness snapped. "You of all people should know about proceeding when a plan isn't ready, Dr. Robotnik."

"At least I always have a backup plan." The Dr. Retorted.

"Which always involves fleeing. That's our plan if we fail."

"We can't go out there without the others!" Paula told him. "We have to do this together!"

"Why is Pokey on the land anyway?" Ness wondered.

"Ness please do not go out there." Paula stared at him with a fearful gaze.

". . ."

"Please…"

"… Alert everyone in the castle. I refuse to let this chance pass up. I won't just sit here while that monster is out there, so you either come with me or not."

"Ness…"

"I mean it Paula. Either come with me, or stay out of my way."

"No! I won't let you hurt yourself! I know why you want to trap him now and I want to as well, but we can't go out there unprepared. You even said so yourself!"

"How many times have I said something and gone back on it?"

"I'm not letting you go out there." Paula had a determined look on her face.

"You see what he's doing to the people! We can't just sit down here and let him while he's right above us!"

A loud crash was heard outside, which made the two stop arguing.

"What was that?" Paula asked.

The trap door opened and down came Vector, with Amy riding on his back.

"Look what we saw crash just now." He said. He then jumped back up.

"You guys go, I'll alert everyone else." Ness said.

Li'l Miss Marshmallow stepped up. "I can find them a lot faster than you can. I shall hunt for the members."

"So does that mean you're joining us?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"I sense a familiar presence in this castle. I am joining because he would want me to help."

"Sounds like she's talking about Claus." Loid said.

"Claus?" The robot repeated. "So that is the commander's name…pleasant…" She then went off into the depths of the castle while the others went up to the main land.

**( watch?v=irBKrxfHUQI)**

A pork ship was in the ground, oddly unharmed. Sonic and his team were around it, each examining it.

"We couldn't find a place anywhere for a base, so Metal Sonic decided to blast down a ship." Charmy said as he flew up to them. "He is so COOL!"

"Well done Metal. Good thing too because we have to move now." Ness said to the robot.

"What about the others?" Tails asked.

"We'll find them, but for now…" He sighed. "We have to flee."

Paula hugged him. "That's the Ness I know."

Li'l Miss Marshmallow then came by, holding just about all of Lucas' team in her hands, along with the old man, Fang, and Mighty.

"Let us go!"

"Not cool man."

"This is actually fun."

"Everyone, get on the ship." Ness said. "We take out any Pigmask and try to take out the air fleet."

"What about the survivors?" Asked Loid.

"Let's hope Ninten and the rest find them." Ness said, boarding the ship.

As the rest gathered on the ship and wandered the dark halls, they heard a strange, mechanical voice talking to them.

"So you've boarded my ship, eh? Well now's the time for the fun to begin."

"Who's there?" Called out Knuckles.

A figured appeared in front of the group; however it was so dark that it couldn't be seen.

"I am a new creation of Master Porky. We thought you were dead…but it turns out we were wrong. I guess I'll have to dispose of you myself. Oh how much fun I'll have!"

Suddenly the lights flashed giving the heroes a glimps of the villian.

A gasp was heard.

Then the lights went off again.

**Next time: A boss appeares and we see Ninten's team make a resuce!**

**Answer the poll to decide the boss!**


	10. Chapter 9: The New Plan: Rescue

**The masked man is the winner! I had this idea for some time, so enjoy it!**

The Resistance: Chapter 9

The New Plan: Rescue

**(watch?v=mTiLBXsFRW4)**

Standing in front of the group was the masked man. The group looked at Claus, then to the masked man, then back at Claus.

Lucas stood there with a fearful expression on his face. He didn't know why, but he knew that one way or another, he would be forced to attack. _"Why can't I just take a break from fighting?" _He thought to himself. _"Why does fighting have to be so serious? Isn't there a place where people don't fight for the sake of the world and just do it for fun?"_

The masked man then raised his sword up high, and then brought it down with quick-like movements. In seconds, a field of thunder surrounded the heroes. The ship could be felt being lifted back up into the air.

"Don't even try to escape." He spoke in a cold voice. "This ship has a psi barrier built inside, so you pesky kids won't be able to use your abilities. As for the rest of you, one touch will barbecue you in mere seconds."

"If there's a psi barrier, then how did you use Pk Thunder to trap us?" Ness questioned the man.

"Who says it was Pk Thunder and not regular lightning?" The man retorted. "Get comfortable in there, because you'll be there until master Porky comes back."

The group had no choice to but to sit down and wait. As they made room, Lucas and Claus walked up to the direction of the masked man. Once they were close enough, they stared at him.

"So exactly who or what are you?" Asked Claus.

"I am you, commander." The masked man replied. "I was created for the sole purpose of doing your work while you trained. While you were off training, I did all the work for three years. When we found out I couldn't pull the needles, Porky tossed me away. You got all the respect, all the glory, while I got deactivated. After I take you to master Porky, I shall finally get what I deserve!"

"So you're a robot?" Lucas asked.

"I prefer to go by android." The man smirked.

"So why aren't you mad at Porky?" Claus asked. "He's the one who deactivated you."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been deactivated."

"Then you wouldn't have been created either."

"None of those things matter, I shall dispose of you later. Right now, I have to watch my intruders." The man walked over to a giant screen and flipped a switch.

On the screen were Ninten and the others, sneaking throughout the ship.

"Ninten's here?" Ness exclaimed.

"He and his little team are looking for the captured humans aboard this ship. With the psi barrier up, he won't be able to escape with Pk Teleport however!" The monitor then turned off. "Now let's sit and guess what will happen, shall we?"

**(watch?v=03O3lt-BxEo)**

"EVE, can you try locating the hostages one more time?" Ninten told the female robot.

"Scanning area…" EVE rotated in a circle as the small group watched. "…unidentified source of energy interfering with scanner."

"So we just have to check every room?" Ana asked.

"It seems that way." Teddy said.

"How can we get around without getting caught?" Poo asked. "It's not like we can blend in with the army."

"We'll cause a commotion one way or another." Picky told them. "I don't think it really matters.

"We can still use Loid's prototype invisibility clocking thingy." Pippi told them.

"But we don't know how long it will last, especially with a large amount of users." Picky told her.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the group.

"Quick, hide!" Ninten whispered to the group.

They all scattered throughout the room, hiding behind various places. Luckily, there were many crates in the room. The team of seven hid behind some crates and peaked over them to see who was walking into the room.

A Mr. Saturn walked into the room. This Mr. Saturn looked different from the average Mr. Saturn. It wore a blue mask that covered about half of its face. The mask covered some ears, but not its nose. Long brown hair could be seen slipping out from under the mask. The bottom half of its body was blue, just like its mask. It had three claws on each foot. It even had a blue tail with a white tip.

Pippi jumped out of her hiding place and picked up the Mr. Saturn. "Oh look at you poor thing." She whispered. 'Did those mean pigmask experiment on you?"

Before the Mr. Saturn could respond, three pigmask rushed into the room.

"Look, there it is!" One cried.

"It's already started releasing the prisoners!" Another said.

"Quickly, we must capture it!" The third said.

Pippi backed up as the three approached her. She held onto the Mr. Saturn tightly.

"We've got to help Pippi!" Ninten whispered.

"We'll get caught too if we go out there!" Ana argued.

"All right little girl, hand us the Mr. Saturn." One pigmask said.

"If you do, we'll let you play with Master Porky." Another said.

"Eww, no way in hell I'd let you have the Mr. Saturn!" Pippi yelled. "I won't let you take it for your own personal experiment!"

The three pointed their guns at Pippi. "Suit yourself." They all said at the same time.

The Mr. Saturn then jumped out of Pippi's hands and attacked the three pigmask with a powerful head smash attack. The pigmask were sent stumbling back and into the wall. Once they recovered, they pointed their guns at the Mr. Saturn. However the Mr. Saturn flew up into the air and avoided each shot with ease. It then unleashed a powerful gust of wind against the pigmask. The pigmask were lifted high up into the sky and blown out a nearby window.

Pippi rushed up to the Mr. Saturn and hugged it when it landed. "You're no ordinary Mr. Saturn, are you?"

"Me Was ExPeRimEnTeD oN. NoW mE a FrEaK." The Mr. Saturn wailed.

"Don't say that!" Pippi hugged the Mr. Saturn even tighter. "I know people who are way freakier than you. You're not a freak, you're just special. A special someone like you needs a special name too." The Mr. Saturn stared at her as she thought of a name. "I got it, how about Seresute?"

Ninten walked up to her. "Is Seresute even a word?"

"Of course it is!" She told him. "I made it up! Do you like that name?"

The Mr. Saturn jumped up and down happily.

"Then Seresute it is!"

**(to see a picture of Sresute, visit this pic: gallery/#/d55hfkj )**

"Ok guys, you can come out." Ninten called over to the crates.

Ana, Teddy, EVE, Picky, and Poo walked over to the three. Seresute backed up when the three approached it but Pippi gently picked it up. "Don't worry, those are my friends." She said.

"Look at what they are doing to these poor creatures…" Ana sighed.

"Lucas once said that there were more strange creations like this called chimeras." Poo said to them.

For a few moments, no one spoke.

"Well, let's make sure they won't do this to any other creature!" Ninten broke the silence.

"What about the prisoners?" Pippi asked.

"We can save them both. We look for the prisoners and rescue any animal we find!"

As the group of eight discussed their plan, Pippi noticed a control panel in the other room. She also saw a big purple monster walk past with a yellow bird on its head. She walked over to the other room.

Inside the room was a bunch of monitors. The control panel she saw was filled with flashing, colorful buttons. Pippi thought for a moment as she stood over the control panel.

"Let's see…" She started reading the labels under the buttons. "Release chimeras, self-destruct ship, do not press, release prisoners, disable psi barrier, master Porky's personal videos, call service robot, release captive animals, disable ship defense, wild frenzy mode…"

Pippi felt something breathing down her neck heavily.

_Meanwhile in the other room…_

"Does everyone understand?" Ninten asked.

"We find the animals and prevent them from being turned into chimeras…" Ana began.

"Then we release them and take them with us…" Poo said.

"Then we release the prisoners…" Teddy said.

"…and take out any pigmask in our way during our escape!" Picky finished.

"I think we should also try to take control of one of the ships later." Ninten said. "We can take out the air fleet too!"

A loud roar was heard. It sounded like a cry of pain. Then the ship started to shake.

**(watch?v=jkkmK3vBp4I)**

"What was that?" Ana asked.

"Wait, where's Pippi?" Picky had just noticed she was gone.

"…" The group rushed into the other room.

When they entered the room, they saw Pippi pushing many buttons on the control panel. A huge, purple creature was lying behind her. It looked badly damaged. The ship shook violently as she pressed the buttons.

"Pippi what are you doing?" Teddy cried.

"I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm having fun while I do it!" She exclaimed.

Ninten rushed up to her and grabbed her. "Pippi, stop pushing colorful buttons!"

"I can't help it, they're so colorful!"

"Stop it this instant!" Ninten slammed his hand down on the control panel.

"Self-destruct sequence activated. Number until countdown: wouldn't you like to know?"

Everyone stared at Ninten.

"Oh shoot…"

"Now what do we do?" Teddy asked. "We don't even know how much time we have left."

"Wait a minute…Seresute, can you use that wind power of yours to get us out of here?" Pippi asked.

"Me CaN oNlY sEnD wInD tHaT hIt BaD pEoPlE." Seresute replied.

Ninten looked at the control panel. "Hey, look at this button!" He exclaimed. "It says 'send all non-pigmask off ship'."

"PRESS IT!" Everyone yelled.

Ninten pressed the button.

"Please set coordinates."

"Just put in a random number!" Picky yelled.

Ninten put in the coordinates.

(view change)

Porky and Pokey walked along the burned ground discussing their next move.

"So what shall we conquer next?" Pokey asked.

"I suggest going back to Eagleland and get revenge on our parents, but then we will have to run into Pigs butt and his friends…" Porky suggested. "It can be risky, so I'm not sure how this will work. After all, I can barely walk now."

"Perhaps another world could use a new dictator."

"That other world would also have new heroes as well."

"Well shoot, ruling one place isn't fun." Pokey kicked the ground.

"It is a good start to becoming an evil known all over the galaxy though."

The two evil males came upon a brick wall.

"So where will we go?"

Porky leaned against the wall. "Might I suggest somewhere with a weak defense?"

"Wait…do you smell that?"

Porky took a whiff of the air.

"It smells like…pig?" He said after a few moments.

"…" Porky stared at Pokey.

"…" Pokey stared at Porky.

"PIGS BUTT IS STILL ALIVE!" They exclaimed together.

"Of all the low down, dirty tricks that damn slime ball could pull…" Pokey muttered.

"…this has got to be the lowest." Porky finished the sentence.

"His friends must've survived as well!"

"Shit, let's get back to the-"

A loud explosion was heard. Upon looking in the sky, the two tyrants saw one ship bursting into flames. It slowly fell out the sky and into a nearby lake.

"They've already started boarding the air fleet!" Porky said.

"Oh shit, this is bad…" Pokey started to panic. He kicked the wall.

A brick moved when he kicked it, causing the rest of the wall to collapse.

"A secret passage…"

"This must be where they set up base…" Pokey said.

The two looked around.

"It seems like they were just here." Porky said.

"They must be on one of the ships now…" Pokey cried. "What are we going to do? They'll come and kick our asses, and then-"

"Calm down, I still have my android and my secret weapon." He muttered.

"How many secret weapons do you have?"

"…This is my last one…and it will end all those heroes…"

(view change)

"Hey…"

"…Ness…"

"…"

"WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Ness jumped up. "Oww my ears!" He exclaimed.

**(watch?v=jSzB-Ihtt_M)**

"Get your lazy ass up now…" It was Kumatora, standing in front of him with an irritated expression.

"Nice to see you too…" He muttered. "Why did you wake me?"

"We've got a video message for you."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Back at our base under my castle."

"How did-"

"Ninten will tell you everything. Once you're ready to hear the message, come and talk to me. I suggest making sure everyone else is okay. Lucas is missing, so they may be a little worried."

"Lucas is gone?"

"Yep. My guess is that he went to find that android."

"Shoot." Ness got up, and then realized he was on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?"

"Do I look like I carry beds?" She walked off aggravated.

"_What does Lucas see in her?" _Ness thought to himself. _"I guess he li-"_

"CRAP!" Ness jumped out of the way to avoid a Pk Fire Ω.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kumatora called.

"…" Ness simply walked around.

The first person he bumped into was Jeff, Poo, and Picky.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Jeff teased.

"Nice to see you are safe too, bed wetter." Ness retorted. He then turned to Poo. "Did your part of the plan go well?"

"Not exactly as planned, but it was a complete success." Poo told him.

"We took all of the captive people to the Saturn valley in our time." Picky said. Poo punched him in the arm. "Oww…Ok except for a few who insisted on staying."

"Who insisted on staying?"

"Just a few people, such as some kid named Fuel and a man named Wess."

"I guess it's okay as long as they can defend themselves. Now what about Lucas?"

"Lucas was the only one not here when we did a check." Poo said. "We think he may have been the first to recover and left to find that android."

"I hope he's alright."

"Perhaps you should be more worried about a certain girl…" Jeff told him.

"I'm sure Paula's okay. She's tougher than she looks." He sighed as he walked off.

Next, Ness bumped into Ninten, Ana, Loid, Teddy, Pippi, EVE, and a strange looking Mr. Saturn.

"Someone tell me why we are here?" Ness said.

"Ninty blew up the ship!" Pippi exclaimed.

"I also saved us and the prisoners." He muttered under his breath.

"Loid told us we were on the same ship." Ana said.

"Who would've thought we were right above you?" Teddy said.

"Glad to see you guys are ok." Ness smiled. "So how do you feel about Lucas missing?"

"We tried to use EVE to find his whereabouts, but she can't find him."

"Lucas' exact coordinates are unknown…" EVE muttered.

"We'll have to go out and find him." Ness said. "If Pokey finds him, we'll be at a disadvantage."

"Then go check on everyone else!" Loid exclaimed.

Ana slapped Loid. "What he means is don't worry about us, we'll be ready when the time comes, just go check on everyone else." She gave him a warm smile.

"Right, but what about the Mr. Saturn?" Ness asked.

"This is my new pet, Seresute!" Pippi exclaimed.

"Pippi you are not keeping that Mr. Saturn." Ninten told her.

"Why not?" Pippi looked at him wide-eyed.

"WhY nOt?" Seresute copied Pippi.

As the three argued, Ness slipped away. He then bumped into Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Ness, you're awake!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you awake too." Ness said. "You two ok?"

"Sonic and I are fine. We've been surveying the top area for Lucas. So far we haven't had any luck." Sonic looked as if he was in deep thought as Tails spoke.

"Well take a break, because soon we're going to put the final part of our plan into action."

"Ok, Sonic and I will be ready to help out!" Both Sonic and Tails gave Ness a thumbs up.

Ness gave them the peace sign as he walked off. He then noticed Flint and Hinawa over by a wall with a hole in it. Claus and Boney were also there, talking to the two parents. Lil' Miss Marshmallow was also there, standing by the hole in the wall.

Ness walked over to the two. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Mom's worried about Lucas." Claus answered for them.

"Whimper… (We can't find out where he is…)" Boney whimpered.

"I hope he's alright wherever he is." Hinawa's voice was filled with worry.

"Lucas is a tough one when he needs to be Hinawa, I'm sure he's fine." Flint pulled her closer to him. "I'm worried too, but we've got to have faith in our son. I refuse to lose another son to Porky."

"We'll find him, I promise." Ness chimed in. "So be ready for battle, we will head out soon."

". . ." Hinawa did not reply.

"We'll be ready, just give us some time." Claus said.

"Estimated time is unknown…" Lil' Miss Marshmallow said.

Just then Alec came up to them. He was breathing heavily.

"Any sign of him?" Flint asked.

"He's heading to…the mountain top…" Alec said in between breaths.

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"Read…this…" He pulled out a note from his pocket. Claus took the note and began to read it.

_Lucas,_

_You were originally supposed to be my enemy. Instead you faced your brother. Sadly, I was built with emotion, so I know how you feel. I also feel rage towards you and your brother. I shall make one simple request. Even though the porkship blew up, I know you are still out there. Heal yourself and come to the mountaintop. You know the one where your brother's shoe was found. Where the pigmask also found him. Meet me there and we shall engage in battle. You win; I shall help you get into master Porky's ship. You lose; I get to bring your head to master Porky. I don't care if you bring backup, so do as you wish. I shall be waiting. If you don't come to me…_

_Then I will come to you…_

_The Masked Android_

"We've got to get to that mountain!" Claus exclaimed after reading.

"You guys go after him. I'll send Duster and Kumatora your way." Ness said.

"Right, we'll be back soon with him." Flint said. The family, along with Lil' Miss Marshmallow, rushed out the room.

Ness walked around, looking for Duster and Kumatora. However he soon bumped into a little boy, about the same age as Lucas. He wore a white shirt with red pants. He wore blue shoes that were covered with red spots. He had brown hair, which was also covered in red spots.

"Sorry little guy." Ness said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok; I was looking for my dad, so I wasn't looking either." The boy said.

"My I ask what your name is."

"The name's Fuel, honorary member of the resistance! Nice to meet you!" The boy saluted Ness.

"My name is Ness, one of the leaders of this resistance. Nice to meet you too!" Ness saluted him as well.

"Now if you excuse me sir, I must locate my dad!" Fuel then walked off.

"Heh, nice kid." Ness walked along again. He then bumped into Duster and the old man from before.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see." Duster said. "Ness, this is my master and father, Wess."

"Nice to meet you sir." Ness shook the man's hand.

"See there, you moron? There's a boy with manners." The man called Wess said to Duster as he shook Ness' hand. "I'm Wess, and I'm sticking around to end this damn army."

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Ness said. "If you can go to the mountain top and help Lucas, I'll let you stay."

"What? Lucas is at the mountain top?" Duster exclaimed.

"No time for questions you moron, let's go!" Wess ran out the hole in the wall, with Duster close behind.

"Okay, now to find Kumatora." Ness said to himself. He started walking again. This time, he ran into Amy and the chaotix.

"Oh hey there Ness!" Amy sad to him. "Glad you are ok."

"Great to see you four ok as well." Ness said to them. "Everyone all right?"

"Well we went to look for Lucas, but we couldn't find any trace him." Vector said.

"Maybe it's because he's gone." Charmy said.

"No, he's still out there somewhere." Espio said. "We thought the same about Mighty and look what had happened."

"Well, we're going to take a break so we can be ready when you need us." Vector said.

"Speaking of which, I think Sonic was looking for you Amy." Ness said with a sly grin.

"Really?" She gasped. "I'm coming Sonikku!" She exclaimed while running.

Ness simply walked off with a smirk on his face. 'Let's see if sparks will fly."

Next, Ness ran into Dr. Robotnik and Fang, who were working on Mighty.

"Any luck on that antenna?" Ness asked as he walked up.

"Nope, it won't move an inch." Fang muttered. "For god's sake doc, what did you use to make this?"

"Why did you take it in the first place and didn't know how to take it off?" The doctor retorted.

Mighty stood there motionless.

"Yeah…good luck with that." Ness walked off.

This time, he bumped into Knuckles and Kumatora.

"What do you want Ness?" Kumatora asked.

"Just telling you Lucas needs your help at the top of the mountain." He told her.

"…" Kumatora rushed off without a word.

"What's with her?" Knuckles muttered.

"No clue." Ness lied. "Anyway, how are you feeling Knuckles?"

"Well…I was just thinking about the emeralds." He said. "They sent us here, so will they take us home?"

"If they won't, we can figure something out."

"…"

"Are you sure you are ok, Knuckles?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Just call when you need me."

Ness walked along. This time, Paula bumped into him. Nana and Popo was behind him.

"There you are silly." Paula said. "You need to look at this." She handed him a device with a small screen.

"Someone left us a message." Nana said.

"This person is very serious." Popo said.

"It looks like a Gameboy." Ness said. He pressed the power button.

A small hologram of Porky appeared.

"So, you thought you could pull a fast one on me? Well pigs butt, you have another thing coming. The final battle. Bring your whole team and everyone else. I have a very special surprise for you. I also have news for you Ness, and it concerns your little girlfriend. So when you are ready, come to my new battleship. Don't keep me waiting."

The hologram disappeared.

"What shall we do?" Paula asked him.

"We do what we can do." Ness said.

"We fight."

**Seresute is a fan character inspired by a good friend of mine :)**

**Next time, Lucas vs. The Masked Android!**


	11. Chapter 10: Lucas vs The Masked Android

**Ha! Thought you were gonna wait a while for this one, hun? Well I FOOLED YOU! I've been brainstorming all week! So ENJOY!**

The Resistance: Chapter 10

Lucas vs. the Masked Android

_Time to backtrack once again…exactly how did Lucas get the note?_

". . ."

". . ."

". . . .Umm. . ."

Lucas sat straight up. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake. He then looked around. He wasn't in the black world, so the possibility of him being dead was out. He then noticed that they were back under Castle Ohsoe. He stood up and looked around. It was too dark to see, for nighttime had come. It was then he noticed the hole in the wall, letting in a small light. In the light he could see Kumatora and Ness. He could see everyone else's shapes in the shadows. He counted each one. There was one missing, but he couldn't tell which. He walked to the center of the room, preparing to use Pk Refresh to revive his friends until he felt something brush against his leg. He bent down to pick up the object. It felt like paper, but it was too dark to be sure. Lucas went out the hole in the wall to see what it was he had picked up.

Standing in the moonlight, he found out he had picked up a piece of paper, like he predicted. It was a small brown sheet, the kind people would use to write to others here in Tazmily. A thought then ran through his mind as quickly as Sonic could run. Tazmily was still in ruins. Even though the fire was still going in the forest, the village was already in ruin by now. His hometown, his family's home, his neighbor's home, Sunflower Hill…surely all of it was in ruins by now. It was hard enough to restore Tazmily to its former glory the first time. A month afterwards, it changed to the Tazmily Lucas had come to known for three long, painful, exciting years. How would the village come back from this? If the villagers survived the crash, that is.

"So many innocent lives…gone." He muttered to himself under the moonlight. "The Mr. Saturn, the villagers, everyone…they all were put in danger, and I did nothing to help…"

"Perhaps that is for the best." Lucas heard a voice from behind him say.

Lucas turned around to see Metal Sonic, standing there with a lost expression in his glowing red eyes.

"Metal…so you're ok…" Lucas muttered.

"I've survived worse than this. If there is one thing I developed from Robotnik, it's his stubbornness."

"Heh, you're persistent. You'll be a great villain someday."

"Just like you are a formidable hero."

"I'm no hero; I put everyone else in danger by not dealing with Porky when I had the chance. Heroes are supposed to protect the innocent, I couldn't even do that."

"If they were never in danger, then there wouldn't be a need for a hero, correct?"

"Right…"

"Sit down and listen to me."

Lucas sat down. Metal Sonic stood on a medium sized rock in front of Lucas.

"Everyone needs a hero. Each villain needs a hero, or else they can't call themselves a real villain. You made the right choice back then so do not worry. You can't be right all the time. You have to make wrong decisions at one point. It may be a little discouraging, but it will be worth it. You cannot learn from perfection, but you can try to achieve it. All villains, both big and small, want to reach that point where they are perfection. One could argue that Porky is perfection. However, if you achieve perfection, there is always one flaw. For Porky, it was being too smart to see his stupidity. That's where the hero comes in. The hero's job is to prevent the villain from reaching their goal of perfection. If you did stop Porky when you had the chance, then what would you have learned? It also would have given the fat pig a chance to counterattack. Instead, you didn't, which lead you to Mobius. Think about it; if Porky had been defeated then, he might have fled to Mobius, and instead of listening to me, I would be trying to kill you and that blue bastard right now. What I'm saying is that each choice has its pros and cons. You have to be able to accept that fact after you made that choice. If you believe that it was a bad choice, look at the pros."

"How do you know all this?" Lucas asked.

"I was created for the sole reason of destroying Sonic. This is how I know. We've battled it out many times already, and I already know that in the future, we will keep battling. He is my rival, and I will not stop until I kill him."

"So technically speaking, Sonic is your hero?"

"I refuse to admit that, so I neither confirm nor deny anything. However he keeps me on my toes. Each time I fail, I analyze what I did wrong, and then I look at the pros of the matter, and then go away to plan my revenge. Sonic may get in my master's way, but I couldn't care less. He abandoned me for over a year. He plans on using me to kill Sonic, but I shall turn the tables on him one day. He will regret ever creating me. Now I have developed what you call…emotion. I feel rage towards the hedgehog and his friends, just like you feel rage against Porky and his army. I feel sadness inside because I can never seem to defeat him, just like you feel sadness because you feel as if you can't keep your loved ones safe. I feel alone inside because I had lost someone important to me, much like you. At least you got yours back, I can never retrieve mine."

". . ."

"I know where you are going before you do, so I leave you with this: There is a pro and con to every decision. How you look at it determines the outcome. If anyone asks, I went to train in the forest." Metal Sonic then flew off into the distance.

"What a strange robot…" Lucas said as he watched the robot fly off. He then remembered the note in his hand. "That's right." He then began to read it.

As he finished reading it, he threw the paper to the ground. He did not move for a few moments.

"_So that's how it's gonna be, hmm?" _He thought. He went back inside. _"It's best I do this myself…"_

He kissed Kumatora on the forehead.

"If I don't come back, I'll still love you in heaven." He whispered in her ear. She wiggled a little and a smile appeared on her face.

Lucas stared at Ness.

"Thanks to you, my family is whole once again…"

He gently kicked Ness

"However that's my thank you for being so rude about it beforehand."

The young psi user turned around and left the room. Once he was outside, he stared at the mountain top.

"Here I come…" He said to himself. Lucas dashed off to the mountain.

"_There is a pro and con to every decision…" _Metal Sonic's voice echoed.

"So what is the pro and con in this…?" Lucas asked himself.

"Hmm…"

"Well, the Pro is that I can gain the upper hand against Porky, and we can still have the advantage. The con is I can die trying… well I have to try. For…for everyone else…"

Thoughts ran throughout his mind.

"For Dad…"

"_One day you'll be as tough as me son, so just keep being you and things will be all right." Flint placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"For all the advice you have given me…I promise you will live to see me become strong."

"For Claus…"

"_Don't worry about it bro, it'll all work out in the end. May not be a happy ending, but it will all be fine…"_

"For all the times you've stood up for me…I promise you that this time I shall stand up for you.

"For Boney…"

"_Woof! (No matter what, you can always count on me!)" Boney barked loyally, wagging his tail faster and faster._

"For all those time you stood by me…I promise you that I will show you how much I care."

"For Grandpa…"

"_Don't worry Lucas; you can always talk to your old man!" Alec reassured him_

"For all those times you sat and listened to me…I promise you that I will have a new story to tell you."

"For Duster…"

"_Lucas…don't forget your friends are with you."_

"For all those time you were a good friend…I promise you that I will do the same."

"For Kumatora…"

"_Lucas…I love you too…" She whispered_

"For the girl I love…I promise to love you until my time comes to leave this earth."

"For Mom…"

"_Lucas, no matter what you do, I'll still love you…" Hinawa said, beaming a bright smile._

"For everything that you have done for me…I promise you…vengeance!"

At last, Lucas had reached the mountain top. There were rocks everywhere. A view of the forest could be seen. The flames weren't very big now. Normally, Dragos could be seen on the mountain top. However, Lucas couldn't spot any. He assumed that the must have fled when they saw the ships. The ships actually seemed pretty close now that Lucas took a good look. If he was younger, he would have run away too.

Standing on the highest rock, was none other than the masked android. The masked android had his back towards him. Lucas didn't need to call out to him, because the masked android jumped off the rock and landed right in front of Lucas. He glared at Lucas.

"Making promises you can't keep?" He asked.

"Sorry, I don't make promises that I won't keep." Lucas retorted.

"Calm down, let us not rush into battle." The android sat down.

"Let's make this quick then, I have a king to crush." Lucas sat down as well.

"My, someone is serious about this."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe it is because you've been in a war with this person before and won."

"That war was-"

"Unintentional, was it not?"

"Right…"

"Tell me Lucas, why do you fight?"

"?"

"You fight, but what exactly is your reason?"

". . ."

"I fight because I was programmed to, Master Porky fights because it amuses him when he is bored, so why do you fight?"

"Why do I…fight?"

"You don't have a reason?" The masked android questioned.

"I fight…because it's right." Lucas sounded unsure of himself.

"Do you not disapprove of violence?"

"I do, but when it is necessary, I do it to protect my loved ones."

"You mean the loved ones that have hurt you?"

". . ."

"The more attached you become to them, the more pain they will bring you. Your happiness will be replaced with misery. Are you sure you are willing to do that? Do you want to be miserable?"

". . ."

"Join us Lucas. With us, you can cause them pain before they can do it to you. You want vengeance on us, but you also want vengeance on the ones who have hurt you. We both know that the ones you love have hurt you the most. What do you say? Agreed?" The masked android stuck out his hand.

". . . . . .I. . ."

"Well?"

"I…I won't!"

"What?"

"Sure the ones I loved may have hurt me, but I could never become a pigmask. You guys go around terrorizing the weak just for fun. I could never do that. These guys hurt me unintentionally and they actually have hearts. You guys are heartless. To hurt and destroy families on your own free will…only a monster would do that. I forgive, but I never forget. I'd never forgive myself if I joined you. You disgust me. I shall NEVER be one of you. I scoff at your offer. I SPIT ON IT AND THEN THROW IT AT YOUR FACE! Humph."

( **watch?v=z7VVSJynYjM** )

"…So you are truly bent on staying in misery…" The masked android stood up.

"Happiness lies trapped in misery." Lucas stood up as well.

**(Reference to my second favorite character)**

"I offer you one last chance Lucas; Join us or die with the rest."

Lucas spit on his face.

"Does that answer your question?" Lucas smirked.

"Well then, let's see what the leader of Tazmily's Defense Force can do." The masked android raised his sword, whipping the spit off his cheek.

"Let's also see what this copy can do." Lucas pulled out his mystical stick.

The two rushed at each other, weapons raised high. They both slashed at each other, which was blocked by the other's slash. The masked android was as fast as the masked man. He followed up his attack with a multi-slash attack. Lucas managed to avoid the attack. He then tried to attack with a low kick. However the masked android saw this and jumped over Lucas. He then fired a powerful Pk Thunder from his sword. Lucas moved out of the way just in time to avoid the blast. The ground where Lucas once stood had a large crack in it. Lucas rarely had time to recover, for the masked android swiped furiously at him with his sword. Lucas tried to avoid the swipes, but was sent back by one. However he merely shrugged off the pain and got up. He fired a Pk Love α at the masked android. The android jumped out of the way and countered with a Pk Thunder once again. However Lucas was out of sight by the time the masked android had fired. He turned around to see Lucas' foot collide with his face, sending them both into the ground. Lucas jumped off the masked android and then charged at him. However the masked android stabbed Lucas with his sword as soon as Lucas became close enough. Lucas stumbled back in pain as he felt the blood rushing out of his stomach. He saw the masked android heading towards him. He quickly put up a Pk shield Ω to protect himself. As the masked android collided with the shield, Lucas quickly used Pk Lifeup Ω to heal himself. To continue his strategy, he also used Pk Defense up Ω. By that time, the masked android had broken through Lucas' barrier. He slashed Lucas back, only Lucas didn't go back too far this time. Lucas rushed up as quickly as he could and hit him with his mystical stick. The masked android stumbled back slightly. Lucas tried to follow up the attack, but the masked android intercepted the attack with his sword. The two then jumped back, whipped the blood from their cheeks, and then rushed at each other once again. Lucas attacked with a jump kick, but the masked android moved out of the way, causing Lucas to hit a nearby rock. Lucas was not strong enough to break the solid rock, so he crashed into it. He fell to the ground. He saw the masked android above him, attacking with a downward slash. Lucas rolled out of the way just in time. The masked android tried to pull his sword out of the ground. However he had no luck. Lucas walked over and pulled the sword out of the ground, shocking the android. He gave the sword to the android, and then jumped back.

"You didn't attack me…" The android muttered.

"I believe in a fair fight." Lucas said with his arms folded.

"Hmph…I admire your kindness. However that might be your downfall."

The two rushed at each other once again. Lucas attacked with a swipe of his mystical stick, while the masked android swiped with his sword. The two engaged in sword-to-sword combat. Or in this case, stick-to-sword combat. The two rivals slashed at each other with quick like movements, each trying to gain the upper hand in the battlefield. Each seemed to be evenly matched. Lucas then got an idea. He then jabbed his stick into the ground, leaving himself open for a brief moment. However, he used this opportunity to slide under the masked android's sword. The sword almost hit Lucas, being inches from his nose. Lucas went right under the masked android, the knocked him back after hitting him with a powerful punch to the stomach. He then picked up his sword and charged at the android once again. Lucas then knocked the masked android down with his weapon. However the masked android grabbed Lucas' mystical stick. Lucas gasped as he was lifted into the air and thrown back. As he sat up, the mystical stick hit him in the head, giving him a massive headache. The stick fell off the clearing, which caused the masked android to stop.

". . ."

Lucas used Pk Lifeup Ω once again, and then realized his weapon was gone. He stared at the masked android.

The masked android dropped his sword to the ground.

"I also believe in a fair fight." He said.

The two rushed at each other once more.

(View change)

"Hurry, we have no time to waste!" Flint exclaimed as he rushed throughout the cave.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Hinawa called to him, who was directly behind him.

"Maybe you should tell grandpa a few more times." Claus muttered, who was dragging Alec throughout the cave.

"Sorry Claus, but it's been a while since I went jogging." Alec muttered.

"Let me, commander." Lil' Miss Marshmallow came and picked up Claus and Alec at the same time with her hands.

"My, this robot is quite handy." Alec muttered.

"That's why she's my favorite." Claus winked.

"Woof! (Less talking, more running!)" Boney barked, rushing past everyone.

Boney was the first out of the cave. As soon as he took a few steps, something had hit him on his head.

"Whimper… (Oww…)" He whined.

Flint and Hinawa came out next.

"What's this?" Hinawa picked up the item.

"That's Lucas' weapon!" Flint exclaimed. "It's his mystical stick!"

Claus let out a small, quiet snicker.

"That means the boy is defenseless up there?" Alec asked.

"He's not completely defenseless, he still has his psi." Claus reminded them.

"Either way, we're too late to talk some sense into him." Flint said.

"I suggest we keep moving then." Lil' Miss Marshmallow said.

The group continued up the mountain.

(View change)

The masked android stumbled back from a punch thrown by Lucas. He quickly guarded himself to block the boy's counterattack. Lucas was very skilled at hand-to-hand combat. As Lucas threw many punches, the masked android kicked him, knocking Lucas off his feet. He then delivered a powerful kick to Lucas' face, causing the young boy to roll over in pain.

(View Change)

"That's got to be Lucas screaming like that!" Wess exclaimed.

"Well don't stop and think about it Dad!" Duster exclaimed, rushing into the cave. "We've got a mountain to climb and a friend to save!"

"Don't you tell me what to do you moron!" Wess snapped as he followed his son.

(View change)

Lucas jumped up high in the air to avoid another Pk Thunder. He then noticed he was a very good jumper. He then delivered an aerial back kick to the android. The masked android took the hit head on, mainly because he was wearing a helmet. He then knocked Lucas away. He charged at Lucas with a powerful head butt. However Lucas had put up a Pk Counter Ω at the last moment, causing the masked android to take some damage as well. The masked android stumbled back, holding his head. He was then swept away by a Pk Love β. Huge chunks of the ground flew in all directions. Lucas managed to avoid being hit by the rocks. However, while he was dodging the rocks, the masked android had rushed towards Lucas. Before he could react, he punched Lucas in the face. Lucas stumbled back, but not very far. He countered by kicking the masked android in the chest. This sent the android back, farther than Lucas went back. The masked android stood up. The two then rushed up to each other and started repeatedly attacking each other. However Lucas was gradually getting weaker and was eventually knocked back. The masked android then knocked him into the ground.

Lucas struggled to stand.

"I must say, you put up a better fight than I imagined you would." The android smirked. "I can't say this was easy." He pulled out a scouter. "Hmm…your power level has dropped…I guess you're too tuckered out to continue." He put his scouter away and then walked over to where his sword was. He picked it up and then stood over Lucas. The masked android started to laugh evilly. "Thank you for granting my wish Lucas. I had fun in our battle. Sadly, we must keep our agreement. Master Porky will be very pleased." He raised his sword up high. "Any last words?"

Lucas looked up at the masked android. He stood up.

"Not giving up, eh?" The masked android smiled. He smacked Lucas. Lucas fell back to the ground. He didn't let out a sound.

Lucas stood back up. ". . ."

"Don't go over your limit, kid." He said. "You'll hurt yourself even more." He knocked Lucas back down again. "You're just making this more painful for yourself."

Lucas stood up once more.

". . ." The android then kicked Lucas in between his legs. Lucas didn't let out a scream, a yelp, or anything. He just fell to the ground. "Do us both a favor and stay down, k?"

At that moment, Claus, Flint, Hinawa, Alec, Boney, and Lil' Miss Marshmallow reached the top of the mountain.

"Lucas!" Cried Hinawa.

At that moment Duster and Wess also appeared.

"We're too late!" Duster exclaimed.

"This is not good." Lil' Miss Marshmallow said.

"Goodbye Lucas, have a nice after life." The masked android brought down his sword.

(View change)

"Almost there…just a little more…" Kumatora muttered as she made it out the cave.

The cave started to rumble. Kumatora looked up into the sky. A huge bolt of lightning had struck the mountain top.

( **watch?v=sC6eMnk_tjw** )

"Oh…no….no!" She rushed up there.

By the time Kumatora had reached the top, the lightning bolt was still hitting Lucas. Everyone else was just watching in horror.

"NO!" She cried.

The lightning bolt suddenly disappeared.

The masked android then put his sword away. "Humph…"

Hinawa broke out into tears. Flint pulled her close for a tight hug and also, for the first time since Hinawa passed, broke out into tears.

"You monster!" Claus exclaimed.

"How could you kill him…in front of his own parents too?" Duster exclaimed.

"We agreed to this. He probably didn't want backup because if he lost it would be too painful for you." The android said. "Even during his final hour, he was thinking about you…"

Boney barked uncontrollably.

"You rust bucket!" Alec exclaimed. "Why I ought to-"

"You ought to what, old man?" The masked android sent him a cold stare.

"Alec, we both know you can't fight." Wess told him.

"…" Alec did not respond.

Kumatora was the only one who did not say anything.

The masked android walked over to Lucas. "Now if you excuse me, Master Porky must see this. So good day to you all." He then picked up Lucas. He then noticed something on him. Something he didn't notice before.

The franklin badge.

( **watch?v=bWnAxgiyOhQ** )

". . . Surprise." Muttered the young boy.

The franklin badge sent out the huge bolt of lightning into the android. The android was forced to the ground in pain.

"You!" He cried. "How did-"

"Before coming here I stopped at home and picked up something I'd rather not use. My courage badge. I kept it in my pocket the whole time. That's why I kept avoiding those Pk Thunders of yours. When you brought your sword down, I quickly pinned it to my chest."

"Very…clever…." The android muttered. The android started to glow. "Well now…seems like I'm… going to explode…to unlock the security, just type… in the passcode… 'Master Porky Rocks!' I wish you luck…against my master…and Lucas…thank you…"

The masked android's body was covered in a white light.

Kumatora and Duster quickly rushed over to Lucas and pulled him back just in time before the android exploded. Surprisingly, it was a small explosion.

"LUCAS YOU DID IT!" Kumatora cried. She then pulled him close and embraced him with a kiss. Lucas, and everyone else, was surprised by Kumatora's action. As soon as she broke the kiss, she slapped him. "Don't you EVER scare us like that again!"

Lucas was at a loss for words.

"Come on here, let's go back to base." Duster said. He and Kumatora picked him up."

"Everyone…" Lucas muttered softly. "I'm sorry-"

"You can tell us all later." Flint said.

"Just get some rest while we head back." Alec said.

"Let's go home, hero." Claus teased.

"Woof! (You'll need some rest!)" Boney barked.

"Shall we go back to base now?" Lil' Miss Marshmallow asked.

"Yeah…let's go…" Lucas quietly said.

The boy happily drifted off to sleep as he was carried back home.

**Next time: The final part of the plan begins!**


	12. Chapter 11: Questionable Allies

**Here, we will see my way of seeing a very character. Enjoy!**

The Resistance: Chapter 11

Questionable Allies

( **watch?v=KZQdrKGETyc** )

"Okay everyone, calm down!" Ness called. "We can now discuss our plan now that everyone is here."

Loud chatter was heard around the room.

"People, I'm trying to speak!" Ness was getting aggravated.

Jeff walked up to him and whispered something to Ness.

"Okay then, thanks." Ness said. "Pk Flash!" Ness exclaimed. Jeff put on his sunglasses as Ness released a bright green ball of energy. As it moved in the air, it gradually increased in size. As it became closer to the ground, Ness let it exploded, covering the room in a bright blinding light.

"Oww my eyes!"

"It's too bright!"

"I can't see!"

"My leg!"

As the light died down, a huge amount of the group were across the room.

"Maybe next time, you will listen to me when I try to say something." Ness snickered. "Okay, now get up. We've got business to discuss." Many groans erupted from the room. "Okay now, since we've got the password to get through Pokey's security, we can start the attack. However, for the time being we shall return to our homes."

"What?"

"Are you out of your flipping mind?"

"We can't leave in the middle of a war!"

"Quiet or I'll use Pk Flash again! Last time was only alpha level." Ness yelled.

The room grew silent.

"Now the reason I say that is because we need our best equipment before we can go into battle. We should go in our strongest. Pokey always has a trick up his sleeve, so I want everyone to be alert and on guard at all times. Also, we have one invention in progress that needs an important power source. Jeff."

Jeff walked up to Ness and stood next to him. "Ahem. Okay, so this invention of mine is a very special cannon. It has three settings; Stop, knockout, and drain. Stop mode will slow everything within its radius down to ¼ speeds. Knockout mode simply knocks out everything within radius, which will be helpful for taking down Pokey's air fleet. Drain mode will drain the subject of its energy. Now we will need a powerful source of energy to power it. After examining the chaos emeralds, we figured out that they are too enough to power it, even with just one. They may cause the machine to explode. We need something of smaller power to energize the cannon."

As Jeff went on explaining why they needed the power source, Sonic looked at Knuckles with a grin on his face.

"I know what you're thinking Sonic, and the answer is no." Knuckles whispered.

Tails walked over to Sonic and Knuckles. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"I'm not going to get it." Knuckles crossed his arms.

Sonic started poking Knuckles. Noticing this, Tails did the same.

"I'm not doing it…" Knuckles sounded annoyed.

Just then, Amy walked over to the three. "May I ask what you three are doing?" She asked.

"Poking Knuckles to get him to do something." Tails told her. "Want to help?"

"Don't do it Amy." Knuckles muttered.

"Sure!" She replied.

"I'll be dammed." Knuckled muttered under his breath.

Now Sonic, Tails, and Amy were poking Knuckles.

"Stop…it…" Knuckles said, grinding his teeth.

"You know it's the right thing to do…" Amy said. "It is the right thing to do, right?" She asked Tails.

"It's totally the right thing to do." Tails said. "Come on Knuckles; take one for the team…"

"I'M NOT GETTING THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles yelled out loud.

Everyone stared at him.

"Sonic after this, I'm going to kick your ass." Knuckles said.

"What's the master emerald?" someone in the crowd asked.

"It's what controls the chaos emeralds." Knuckles reluctantly said. "It controls the energy they produce so that they don't spiral out of control. Only a certain few can harness that energy without going out of control with power. Like Sonic, for example.

( **watch?v=sTf_n6bHFj4** )

"Sonic can use the emeralds freely. He shows off more or less. The power of the emeralds depends on the user. It all depends if they are good or evil. If Sonic uses them, he develops golden fur and green eyes. If someone else uses them…well, I can't answer that. Either way, they can be used to save or conquer the world."

"So the master emerald keeps them in balance with each other?" Another person asked.

"That's true, because if they are drained too much, the results could be catastrophic." Knuckles said. Super Sonic was seen floating behind him, doing flips while wearing black sunglasses.

"Well then let's use the chaos emeralds with the master emerald nearby." Jeff said.

"Oh no, I'm not going to get it." Knuckles argued. "It's going to stay in its new spot and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Super Sonic stopped playing around in the air and picked up Knuckles. He stared at him with a cold expression.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ok fine, I'll go get it." Knuckles finally said. "But I won't take Robotnik or Metal Sonic with me."

"Damn." Dr. Robotnik cursed under his breath.

"That's fair enough." Tails said. "Now there's one small problem."

"Right, how do we send you back?" Jeff said.

"Well, it looks like we can't get back home right now." Knuckles said with a fake sigh. "Looks like we'll have to forget about using the master emerald and just move on with our plan."

"Wait, remember how we got here?" Amy said.

(Flashback)

_Sonic got one more idea. He pulled out the chaos emeralds and placed them on the ground in a circle. He then stood in the center. When the laser came towards him, it was retracted into the emeralds._

_The emeralds started shaking. They started glowing uncontrollably. Sonic jumped out of the way as a white blast of energy covered the entire field._

"Remember what happened when the emeralds absorbed Metal Sonic's laser blast?" Amy asked.

_"Everyone look out!" Ness cried. As everyone shielded themselves, the white light blinded them. When they could see again, they were back in the black world again._

_"We're here AGAIN?" Ness exclaimed._

(End of flashback)

"If we can reactivate that power the chaos emeralds produced, then maybe we can go back." Amy told everyone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ness said.

"Well then I guess we know what to do." Jeff said.

"Vector, come here." Knuckles called.

Vector walked up to him. "You called?"

"I want you and the rest of the chaotix to stay here and keep an eye on Robotnik. I think he's hiding something from us."

"You can count on us Knuckles. Have we ever let you down?"

". . ." Knuckles let out a very annoyed sigh as everyone else left the room. Nana stood in front of him.

"Knuckles, can we come too?" She asked him.

"Why should I let you come?" He asked her.

"Well I want to see the master emerald too." She told him. "I promise I won't try to steal it. Please?" She looked at him with big, pleading eyes.

"Well, I guess I can let you and Popo come along. Just don't mess with it." He told her.

"YES! Oh thank you Knuckles!" She gave him a tight hug, making him blush. Just then Popo walked up to them.

"Are we going?" He asked.

"We're going!" She told him.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed.

"May I ask why you two want to go again?" Knuckles questioned.

"Well…we can't actually…go…home, per say…" Popo said.

"Why not?"

"Well, we also live in another dimension. We don't know how to get back…"

"Let them tag along Knuckles." Amy said. "What's the worst that-"

Knuckles covered her mouth. "Don't ever say that. Whenever that sentence is finished, it always ends up bad. Besides, I already said they could come, so back off."

". . ." Knuckles took his hand off her mouth. She walked away without a word.

"I think you made her mad." Nana said.

"Nonsense, she's fine." Knuckles said. "Can we just go now?"

They all looked at Super Sonic, who was slowly drifting through the air with his eyes closed.

"Sonic we have to go now!" Tails yelled at him.

Reluctantly, the hedgehog opened his eyes, looked at his friends with an annoyed expression, and landed. As soon as he landed, his fur became its normal blue color. He placed the chaos emeralds down within a circle.

"Wait, where does he keep those emeralds with no pockets?" Popo asked.

**(My own idea from years of questioning)**

"They get absorbed into the user's body." Knuckles told them.

"Okay Metal Sonic, we're ready!" Tails called out the hole in the wall.

A blue laser launched in the room. However it went nowhere near the chaos emeralds.

Instead, it hit Sonic in the chest. Sonic was pushed back into the wall.

"Oh shoot, I missed" Metal Sonic snickered.

Sonic lied on the floor as Metal Sonic fired another laser. This time, it hit the chaos emeralds. The room was covered with a bright light. When the light disappeared, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Popo, and Nana were gone.

Ness stared at Metal Sonic. "You hit Sonic on purpose, didn't you?" He asked.

"In all honesty, I wasn't trying to." The robot responded.

**(View change)**

"Okay, so Sonic was knocked out." Amy said, dragging Sonic along the black world.

"In his defense, he was never good at dealing with lasers." Tails said.

"Now exactly where are we going?" Popo asked.

"Sky Sanctuary Zone." Knuckles said.

"Wait, wasn't it destroyed when the Death Egg launched?" Tails asked.

"That's what you think." Knuckles smirked. "Just because it collapsed doesn't mean it stayed in ruin."

"You remade a whole sanctuary?" Amy asked.

"One could say that." Knuckles said.

They came across another portal leading to Green Hill.

"Well, let's go back to Green Hill Zone." Tails said as he jumped in.

"I'm somehow going to regret doing this later." Knuckles said as he jumped in.

"Hey, wait for us!" Popo cried as he jumped in.

"Now why don't we have adventures like this more often?" Nana asked as she jumped in after Popo.

Amy was about to jump in, but stopped. She turned around and stared at Sonic. A certain scene played through her mind at that moment.

(Flashback)

_Amy placed one of her hands on Sonic's cheek. She struggled to keep her eyes open._

_"Sonic…I don't think I'll…make it…" She was breathing heavily._

_Sonic leaned in closer._

_"Stop…Robotnik…make him pay…"_

_Sonic didn't move._

_"Please…I just need…some rest…I'll be fine…"_

_Sonic stared at her._

_"Just go-"_

_Before she could finish, Sonic leaned in and kissed her. Amy, surprised by the action, let her hand drop off of Sonic's cheek and closed her eyes. However as soon as she closed her eyes, Sonic broke the kiss. She stared at him with a loving gaze._

_"Sonic-"_

_He placed a finger over her mouth. He smiled at her and took the chaos emerald from her._

(End of flashback)

"Now that I think about it…did he do that just for the emerald…?" She thought out loud. She shook her head. "No, Sonic's not that type of guy who uses a girl for things."

She got down on her knees. She stared at him.

"I can't shake that thought out of my head. Did he…ohh I just don't know." An idea then came to her head. "Well…only one way to know…"

Amy leaned down over Sonic. She was so close that their noses were inches apart. She made the space between their lips disappear.

"_I shouldn't kiss him while he's knocked out." _She thought to herself. She closed her eyes. _"Then again, he probably won't kiss me ever again."_ She closed her eyes.

She felt a hand gently brush her quills. The hand then moved to her ear and then tickled it.

Amy opened her eyes to see Sonic looking at her with a loving gaze. She then remembered something. She broke the kiss.

"We should get going." She said. She got up and turned around. She put her hands up to her face before jumped into the portal, leaving Sonic with a dazed expression.

"_What a hedgehog…" _He smiled. He jumped up and dashed into the portal.

Sonic landed right on top of the hill. He was greeted by Tails, Knuckles, Popo, Nana, and a blushing Amy.

"Someone had a good nap?" Knuckles asked smirking.

Tails walked up to Sonic and gave him a high-five. "Glad to see you're okay Sonic." He said. He then looked at him with an odd expression. "Sonic, you have lipstick on your mouth."

"?" Sonic quickly whipped his face.

The group looked at Amy.

"Don't look at me, I don't wear makeup!" She protested.

They all stood there with a confused expression.

"Let's not think about it…" Amy said.

"Now how are we going to get to Sky Sanctuary Zone?" Popo asked.

"We'll have to fly to Angel Island." Knuckles said.

( **watch?v=TBNq1jZOuRg** )

"I can handle that!" Tails exclaimed. He pressed a button on the buckle on his shoe. At that moment, a plane was flying over to the group.

"The Tornado never fails us." Tails smiled as the plane landed.

Sonic stared at him.

"Except the battle against the Wing Fortress." Tails scratched the back of his head.

Sonic jumped on one of the wings of the plane.

"This is your plane?" Nana asked.

"It actually belongs to Sonic." Tails admitted as he got inside.

"Wait, there's only one extra seat." Knuckles noticed.

"Well I added it when I met Sonic. We hardly use it since he's always on the wings."

"So there are six of us…and only one seat…" Popo said.

". . .'

"Well I have to fly it, so I get the first seat." Tails said. "Sonic is on one of the wings."

"I'll get on the wings." Amy said, climbing up on the other wing.

"I can always ride on the back wings." Knuckles said.

"So…which one of us will get the seat?" Popo asked Nana.

"You can sit in it." Nana told him. "I can just sit on your lap."

"O-On second thought, you have it and I'll sit on your lap." Popo quickly said, blushing at the thought of the idea.

"Okay then." She smiled. She walked over to the seat. Uncomfortably, Popo sat on her lap.

"Everyone ready to fly high?" Tails asked. "Hang on tight!" Tails started the engine. The plane rolled down the hill. About halfway down, the plane took off. Tails flew in the direction of the floating island.

"Look how high we are." Amy said.

"This is nothing; this plane almost went into space!" Tails said proudly. "One day I'll build a better plane than this one."

"You sure have big dreams Tails." Nana said.

"Someone taught me how to dream big." Tails smiled.

"Just about everyone has a dream." Knuckles said. "Some need inspiration in order to work on those dreams."

"What's your dream Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"I don't have one."

"Surely you must have one."

"As long as the master emerald stays safe, I don't need dreams."

"One day that emerald will break, then what?"

"I'll restore it back to its former glory."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"What else is there to talk about? We're going to get my emerald."

"Look at the island!" Nana exclaimed. "It's flying!"

"Angel Island can fly as long as the master emerald is there." Knuckles said. "Once we take it, it'll crash into the sea again."

"You're not worried about that?" Popo asked.

"It's happened twice in the past year, I'm not too worried."

"Well let's be careful, because we're coming in for a landing!" Tails said.

The Tornado flew higher in the sky. The higher it flew, the smaller the island seemed.

"Wow, look at that!" Amy pointed into the sky.

( **watch?v=9bsegdrGPUI** )

Floating above the island was the sky sanctuary.

"Behold, for it is Sky Sanctuary Zone!" Knuckles said. "It's pretty fun because it has big spinning platforms and clouds on which you can bounce on. We will only be here for a brief moment so we might want to jump off very soon."

"Are you kidding?" Amy exclaimed as Tails flew through the sanctuary.

"Nope, better jump and hope you grab onto something."

"Isn't that a bit too dangerous?" Popo asked.

"Well then, have fun." Knuckles then jumped off the plane and glided down.

"Knuckles!" Amy yelled.

"Don't worry, he can glide." Tails said.

"Well, falling from high heights isn't anything new for us is it?" Nana asked Popo.

He took her hand. "Nope, now come on down with me." The two then jumped down.

Tails stood up. "I set the coordinates so that the plane will land on the beach. If you don't wanna come Amy, then you can just wait on the beach." Tails then used his tails to slowly descend his way down.

Amy looked at Sonic. He was about to jump, but turned around. He held out his hand. As she took his hand, He swept her off her feet and jumped. Amy shut her eyes, too afraid to look down.

**THUD!**

When she opened her eyes, Sonic was still holding her. They were on a platform right above the island volcano. He put her down.

Tails rushed up to them. "Looks like you two landed ok." He smiled.

Knuckles walked up to them. "So was that a crazy idea or what?" He laughed.

"After this, I'll smack you with my hammer." She told him.

"Hey guys!" Said a voice from above.

Above the four, Nana and Popo stood on a floating platform. The two jumped down, landed on one of the bouncy clouds, and bounced down to the group.

"So where do we go next?" Popo asked.

Knuckles walked over to a small red ball surrounded by white rings under a pillar. "We'll take this teleporter to the center of the volcano, where I hid the master emerald."

"Center of the volcano?" Tails asked.

"At least we won't have to jump down." Knuckles said. He jumped on the teleporter.

". . ."

He jumped on it again.

". . ."

"Aren't the teleporters one-way?" Tails asked.

". . . On second though…" Knuckles jumped down.

"There is no way in _hell_ we're jumping down into a volcano!" Amy yelled.

"Well how else are we going to get the master emerald?" Knuckles argued.

"Why would you put it STRAIGHT OVER _MAGMA?_"

"Where else was I going to hide it?"

"Maybe UNDERGROUND?"

"THAT'S WHERE IT WAS THE FIRST TIME!"

"HIDE IT UP HERE IN THE SKY SANCTUARY!"

"THAT'S WHERE IT WAS THE SECOND TIME!'

"Okay calm down you two." Tails stepped in between them. "Remember we are all friends here."

"Arguing won't help us get in the volcano." Popo said.

"So what will we do?" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Said an unfamiliar voice.

( **watch?v=cDd_GlynA6A** )

Standing behind Sonic was a yellow cat with black hair and a red and black dress with white laces. She had long pigtails, and a small tail. She wore red boots and had two small white wings on her dress. She also wore white gloves and red headband. She stared at the group with big, black eyes.

**(I think she is very cool)**

"Does someone need a hand getting to the volcano?" The cat girl asked.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"My name's Honey the Cat." She said. "I just moved to this island and I know it like the back of my wings. That's where the big, pretty jewel is, right?"

"What do you know about the jewel?" Knuckles asked.

"It's big, green and shiny. Gotta question why it's over magma though."

"Never mind that, how can you get us there?"

"By gliding of course!" She then jumped on a nearby pillar and glided towards Knuckles. He ducked in order to avoid the cat girl.

"Just stay on my back and I'll get you down in a jiffy!"

"In case you didn't notice, there are six of us."

"Right…shame, I wanted to test my strength. Well we can use my antigravity top!"

The girl made a soft whistle. Behind her appeared a rotating top.

"Aren't those in the marble garden?" Tails asked.

"Yep, but I found one broken and decided to fix it. So do you want a ride or not?"

"Anyone object to this?" Knuckles asked. No one responded.

Everyone got on the spinning top, except for Sonic. He stood there with a somewhat skeptical expression.

"Coming Sonic?" Tails asked.

He shook his head at Tails' question and then jumped off.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"He'll be fine." Knuckles said. "Let's just go. Besides, he has the chaos emeralds."

Sonic fell throughout the sky with a smile on his face. As the volcano came into view he knew exactly how to get in there. He got into his ball form as he came closer to the volcano. He fell so fast throughout the air he was shielded by fire. He rolled down the inside of the volcano, leaving a blazing trail of fire. He quickly rolled out of his form and ran alongside the lava on the wall. As he ran his way back up, he noticed a small platform with a bridge connected to it. He ran up the wall and jumped off as soon as he was close to the emerald. He flipped in midair and landed on both feet. He then looked down at the boiling magma, noticing the trail of fire he left. The magma seemed very close to the emerald, which caused Sonic to question Knuckles thought process once again. He then sat down and looked up into the sky, wondering where the others where. He then lay down and closed his eyes.

He felt a small bump.

"GET OFF MY EMERALD!" Shouted a voice all too familiar.

( **watch?v=9utFNqhJUgY** )

Sonic opened his eyes to see Knuckles standing on the bridge. He looked very irritated. Sonic then looked down and realized he was on the master emerald. He jumped off and gave Knuckles an apologetic look.

Knuckles walked past Sonic without a word.

Nana, Popo, and Amy each ran up to the master emerald.

Nana hugged the emerald. "It's so pretty!"

"Don't touch it." Knuckles said.

Nana let go.

"This thing is so big…" Popo muttered amazed. "How can we even carry this?"

"I'm carrying it." Knuckles said.

"It's like staring into a sea of green." Amy said.

"Wait a minute, how do we get back?" Tails asked.

"Where are you going?" Honey asked.

"Let's just say we're going to war." Tails said.

"We need the master emerald for a very important project." Knuckles said. "We came here to get it from another dimension, and now we don't have a way to get back, unless you have a robot laser."

"How about a laser from a ray gun?" Honey asked. She then pulled out a small black gun. "I 'borrowed' this from some thief and modified it. It was only a little popgun, so I tinkered with it here and there and now it shoots lasers."

Tails walked up to her. "Wow, you must be really smart to turn a popgun into a laser gun."

Honey blushed. "It was nothing really, once you have the right tools you can build just about anything."

"Shall we try it?" Amy asked.

"Not in here. We don't want to set off the volcano." Knuckles said, picking up the master emerald.

The group of seven walked outside.

"So you guys are in a war?" Honey asked the group as they walked. "Sounds like fun."

"Give or take." Popo said.

"Can I come too? Nothing exciting happens to me."

"Can you fight?" Nana asked.

"I can fight, but I never get the chance to show my moves." Honey sighed.

"Well there's no harm in trying." Tails said.

"I don't know, we just met this cat." Knuckles said.

"Do you trust anyone?" Amy asked.

The group came up to the beach, where the tornado was waiting. Honey ran up to the plane.

"Whoa, look at this! This plane…I've seen it before…" Honey exclaimed.

"You have?" Tails smiled.

"Yeah…this plane belongs to the hero of Mobius!" She exclaimed. "Or the villain of Mobius, I don't really know." She pulled out two posters. One was a black and white photo of Sonic. "This one says he's a menace to us all and offers a 10,000 ring reward for his capture. That's doubled if he's brought in dead." The second poster was another black and white photo of Sonic standing next to the Tornado. "This one however says he saved us all from something called the Death Egg." She put the posters away. "I plan to find him and get some answers out of him."

"Good luck doing that." Knuckles chuckled.

"Looks like Robotnik has it out for you Sonic." Tails said.

Honey ran up to Sonic at questionable speeds. "That's the name of the questionable guy! You're a bit more…colorful than I thought you would be. Ok now talk, exactly what are you?"

Sonic stared at her.

"Something you should know about him is that he doesn't talk." Amy said.

"I have ways of making people talk." She then wrapped her arms around Sonic. She stared at him with her big black eyes. "Now can you please tell me why you are labeled as both a hero and a villain?" She asked in a seductive voice.

Sonic looked at her with a nervous expression. He looked at Tails, the Amy, and then Knuckles (who was laughing uncontrollably), his eyes desperately asking for help.

Amy walked up to Honey and pulled her off of Sonic. "I hate to interrupt this, but we have a war to get back to." She said, very annoyed.

"Oh…right." Honey pulled out her ray gun. Sonic placed the chaos emeralds around in a circle.

"Okay…so I just shoot them or…?" She pulled the trigger.

A white laser hit the chaos emeralds. A bright light covered the whole beach.

The group was surrounded by darkness.

"Where are we?" Honey asked.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves." Tails said.

"Look over there!" Amy yelled.

In an uncertain direction, another portal floated. Popo and Nana ran up to it.

"It leads back to base." Popo said.

"I don't see anyone else here, I guess they all left." Nana said.

"Well now, let's get going." Knuckles walked into the portal, carrying the master emerald. Nana and Popo walked in behind him.

"Wait, are you sure it's safe?" Honey asked.

Tails took her hand. "Of course, it's not the first time we've done this." He walked into the portal with her.

Amy walked up to Sonic. "Next time another girl puts her hands on you like that, I won't be so friendly with her." She said with a cold expression. She then walked into the portal.

"_I guess I better stay away from Honey then…" _The hedgehog thought to himself as he jumped into the portal.

He landed on something soft. Everyone was staring at him.

"Sonic…get off of me…" Knuckles muttered.

Sonic looked down to see he was standing on Knuckles. He jumped off.

"That is IT!" Knuckles yelled as he stood up. "I have HAD IT Sonic! That is the last straw!"

The echidna then charged at the hedgehog.

**Next time, Sonic vs Knuckles!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Claw

**I am very sorry, I lost this after I finished it (I forgot to save). So to remind me to always save I put something in here I find quite silly! **

**Also, there was a reason the last chapter was mainly about Sonic and pals. It's the same with this chapter. Enjoy!**

The Resistance: Chapter 12

The Claw

**( watch?v=3Qw10LYqye4)**

Amy and Honey grabbed Knuckles by his arms, while Tails stood in front of Sonic. Nana and Popo grabbed Knuckles from behind. Knuckles struggled to break free, for he REALLY wanted to hit Sonic.

"Let me go! Let me wipe that look off his face!" Knuckles cried angrily as Sonic stood there with a smirk.

"Knuckles violence isn't going to help at all!" Tails told him.

"What's with you and violence?" Amy asked.

"Knuckles just has a short temper. Many things can set him off." Tails sighed.

"I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!" The echidna yelled.

"Someone needs to take a chill pill." Honey mumbled.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked, his attention now on the cat girl.

"I'm just saying. So the guy did a few things that set you off, it's not like he actually hit you or anything. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I think you're underreacting…"

"This is getting us nowhere." Nana sighed.

"Well you have to admit, this is entertaining." Popo let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm telling you, let me go!" Knuckles whined.

"No, because you're going to go pick fights you can't win." Honey scolded him.

That remark made Knuckles even angrier. He broke away, sending the five holding onto him back. However instead of charging at Sonic, Knuckles went straight to Honey.

"What do you MEAN I can't win?" He yelled at her.

Honey stood up off the ground and dusted herself off. She then stared at Knuckles with a cold expression. "First of all, it's not nice to yell at a young lady. Second, he obviously looks stronger than you; he could probably knock you out with a single punch. Third, you need a breath mint. And finally, give me one reason I shouldn't kick you right now."

Knuckles' face was as red as his fur. "You little daughter of -"

Amy jumped in between the two. "Knuckles that's enough!"

He then turned to Amy. "I'll TELL you when it's enough! Nobody tells me what to do! I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell! This cat girl needs to know that!"

**(Unintentional reference)**

"Knuckles please calm down…" Tails mumbled.

Knuckles then turned to Tails. "Oh I'm calm. I get upset when people tell me to calm down and I'm already calm. You think THIS is angry? You haven't seen anything yet. So all of you can just SHUTUP!"

As soon as the last sentence was out of his mouth, Sonic rushed up to Knuckles and kicked him. Knuckles held against a scream as he looked at the hedgehog with a serious expression.

**( watch?v=u5BrZjdLKiU)**

"So Mr. Silent wants me to shut up, is that right?" Knuckles said through his teeth.

Sonic did not remove his foot, nor did he reply. The room was silent for several moments as the two rivals stared at each other.

"Well Mr. Silent should meet a friend of mine." Knuckles said after a long period of silence.

Knuckles raised his fist and punched Sonic right in the face, knocking back a few feet away from Knuckles. Sonic covered his face with his hands.

"Sonic, meet Mr. Fist. He wants you to meet his wife and two kids as well." Knuckles then ran to Sonic once more.

Sonic jumped out of the way to avoid a head smash from Knuckles. Knuckles quickly retaliated by rapidly throwing his fist at Sonic. The hedgehog easily avoided each punch with his super speed. Knuckles, getting even more frustrated, kicked Sonic. This move surprised Sonic, sweeping him off his feet. Knuckles then sent him back with a kick to the face. Sonic however recovered while in the air, and firmly planted his feet on the wall. Sonic ran up the wall to avoid another punch by Knuckles. The punch was so strong that a hole was made, which was expected. Sonic quickly jumped off the roof and kicked Knuckles sending him outside. The five watched the two through the hole.

"Look at them go…" Nana said, amazed.

Knuckles attacked Sonic with a spinning kick, but the hedgehog countered with a running punch. Sonic then attempted to kick Knuckles, but Knuckles blocked the attack with his own feet. Sonic then attempted a close-up spin attack, but Knuckles grabbed Sonic and tossed him into the forest. Knuckles then ran after him.

"Sonic's speed is enough to cancel out Knuckles strength." Tails said. "They don't normally fight, but they do it when they need to let off steam or settle an agreement."

"Am I going to have to get used to his attitude?" Amy asked sighing.

"Unfortunately."

"Hey wait a minute…" Popo said, pointing at the sky. "Wasn't there a massive air fleet in the sky when we left?"

The small group looked in the sky. There was only one porkship left, and it wasn't very far away.

"Whoever designed that ship doesn't have very good fashion sense." Honey said.

"The real question is what happened to the air fleet?" Tails asked.

"They went back to base." An eerie voice echoed throughout the room. The group turned around, but saw nothing.

"Who's there?" Amy asked.

"Who, me? I'm just a humble servant of master Porky. I have been ordered to kidnap the group of resisters here so he may brainwash them. However I did not expect animals to be here, let alone that they could talk and wear clothes."

"Hey you don't know us!" Tails cried.

"True, but no animal in this world can talk without being researched and experimented on." The voice said. "Except those save frogs. No matter, I shall take you back to the lab so you can be turned into chimeras."

"I'd like to see you try!" Honey yelled at the strange voice.

"Hmph, such ignorance! Someone such as yourself should be punished. Very well, you shall be my first victim!"

Suddenly a huge, pink claw came out of the shadows and grabbed Honey. She let out a piercing shriek as she was pulled into the darkness just as quickly as she was grabbed.

**( watch?v=aKzRhveK7sQ)**

"Holy rings in a row!" Tails exclaimed. "What have you done with Honey?"

"Oh, just giving her the proper treatment brats such as her deserve." The voice let out a horrible laugh. "Who shall be next?"

The pink claw came back out of the shadows, only this time it came from the ceiling. It dropped down and grabbed the ice climbers and pulled them back into the ceiling. Amy and Tails stared dumbfounded.

"Oh this is so much fun!" The voice laughed. "Three little bugs down, two to go."

"Come on Amy, we have to get out of here!" Tails cried. Amy nodded while Tails grabbed her hand and jumped out the hole in the wall. The two headed into the forest.

"We can't leave them Tails; we need to help them somehow!" Amy told him as they ran."

"I know that Amy." Tails told her. "That's why we have to find Sonic and Knuckles. If they get caught, who knows what could happen to them."

"I can tell you that if you just ask." The voice echoed. Tails and Amy ran faster, avoiding the trees. "They're going to that ship in the sky. That's master Porky's main ship. He wishes to deal with them now. Why don't you join them?"

The pink claw extended from a tree ahead of the two. This caught Tails off guard, causing him and Amy to fall. Because they fell, the claw narrowly missed grabbing them.

"Darn, I missed."

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Amy said. She and Tails crawled out from under the claw and kept moving.

"That claw can appear from the trees too!" Tails exclaimed. "I don't know how long this guy will play with us until he gets serious, so we better hurry."

"I'm right behind you Tails." Amy assured him.

"But how long will you stay behind him?" The voice asked.

The pink claw appeared through the ground right in between the two, separating them. The claw reached for Amy, but she jumped over it. She quickly took out her hammer and smashed the claw. However it had no effect. The claw threw Amy off into a nearby tree, knocking her out. It reached for her once more, but Tails swooped in and grabbed her, leading her to safety. The claw then went after Tails. Tails was prepared to jump out of the way like Amy did, but the claw grabbed one of his legs instead, making him trip. Tails grabbed a nearby tree and held on for dear life. Amy flew out of his arms and rolled across the ground, out of Tails' sight.

She brushed against a certain hedgehog's feet.

Sonic, who was holding Knuckles' fist trying to prevent a punch, noticed Amy. He was, however, distracted long enough to allow Knuckles to kick him in the stomach. The hedgehog fell down in pain right next to Amy. When Knuckles noticed Amy lying next to Sonic, he helped her up. Much to his dismay, he also helped Sonic up.

"What do you think Amy is doing all the way out here?" Knuckles asked Sonic as he clutched his stomach. Knuckles could not help but grin.

"Someone, anyone, help!" Tails voice could be heard from far away.

Upon hearing his little buddy's voice, Sonic rushed over to the direction of the voice, leaving Knuckles to carry Amy. Knuckles ran after Sonic, however he lost sight of him due to the "extra weight." Knuckles eventually caught up with the blue blur, who was trying to free Tails from a giant claw.

"Don't just stand there Knuckles, help me get out of this mess!" Tails cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sonic was attacking the pink claw, trying to break it, but to no avail.

"_This is where I prove to be stronger than Sonic."_ Knuckles thought to himself while watching. He placed Amy down and then he rushed up to the claw. With one punch of his fist, the claw did not break, but it did let Tails go. Tails collapsed to the ground, finally glad he could let go of the tree. Sonic helped Tails up while Knuckles picked up Amy and walked over. Tails was breathing really hard as he held on to his right leg. It had a dark, deep red bruise.

"What the heck was that?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"I don't know…but it took the…others…." Tails muttered. "Amy and…I ran away to…find…you, but we…were cornered…oww…"

"Can you walk?" Knuckles asked.

"I can hardly stand…" Tails said in an unhappy tone.

Sonic picked up Tails and placed him on his back.

"Hey, where'd the claw go?" Knuckles asked.

The three looked around, but the claw was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know…but it's…abnormal…can disappear…and reappear…" Tails muttered.

"We gotta get out of here!" Knuckles cried.

"Oh, but the fun's just beginning!" Cried a voice.

Sonic and Knuckles and ran back to the base. Sonic grabbed Knuckles hand and used his speed to get away. In a matter of moments, the three were back at the base. The room was bare, except for the master emerald, which oddly stayed untouched. Knuckles rushed up to the emerald to make sure it was okay. It was then Tails noticed something.

"Knuckles…where's Amy?" Tails asked tiredly.

Knuckles froze in place.

"I think I…might have…dropped her…"

Sonic smacked his forehead as soon as Knuckles finished the sentence.

"YOU LEFT HER OUT THERE?" Tails exclaimed.

"I must have forgotten when Sonic grabbed me!" He retorted.

"How do you forget what you're carrying?"

'Don't judge me!"

Sonic put Tails down gently on the floor, and then rushed back out. He dashed through the forest in search of the pink hedgehog. By the time he found her, the pink claw was already reaching for her. However Sonic, being faster, scooped up Amy right before the claw could, and dashed in the direction the claw came from. However that claw was extending from a tree, which Sonic narrowly avoided. He dashed through the forest; for he didn't need to look back to know the claw was right behind him. He kept hearing the words _"You can run, but that's all you can do." _in his head. He sprinted up a tree that was in front of him, and then jumped off. The claw went straight into the tree, tearing it into pieces. Landing on the claw, the hedgehog ran back to the base carrying Amy, while the claw retracted. However, instead of leading to a tree, it lead to the base. As soon as Sonic arrived, he saw Tails and Knuckles on the floor. He jumped off the claw and looked at the two. However, while he was distracted, the claw grabbed all four animals, and pulled them into the darkness. Everything in the room was gone, even the master emerald…

**-a few hours later—**

". . .o…"

" . . ni…

"S…c…"

"Sonic!"

Sonic awoke in a small dungeon cell. The cell had a skeleton in the corner next to a board. A small torch was hanging from the wall. To Sonic, the room didn't even look like a jail cell. He then remembered someone calling his name. He looked around his cell. There was no one else in the cell with him. He looked out the gate bars. He couldn't see anyone he knew; in fact they were all empty! He sat on the cold ground and listened to see if he could define the voice.

"Sonic! I need your help! You always help me, even when I don't need it, so come on and help me now! Sonic! I know you're around here somewhere! Sonic!"

The voice sounded like Tails.

"FOR PORK'S SAKE, SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FUR FREAK!"

That sounded like the voice that Sonic heard as he ran.

Sonic curled into his spin dash position and charged up the attack. He knocked into the bars, but could not escape. He tried the attack again, and received the same results. He thought for a moment before realizing something very vital.

The chaos emeralds where gone!

Now panicking, Sonic paced around the room, wondering how he could get out. There was no windows, the floor was too hard to drill through, the bars where made of iron, and the bars where too close together for him to squeeze through.

Suddenly, a pigmask walked by. He stared at Sonic.

"Hey Billy, this one's awake!" He called.

"Johnson I thought you said it was dead." Another called back.

"Well it looked dead at the time…" Johnson held his head down as another pigmask came by.

"Dammit Johnson, you make me look bad when you screw up!" He yelled.

"Sorry Billy…" Johnson muttered.

"Now what are we going to do?" Billy held his head down as well. "Master Porky will have our bacons fried and eat them in front of us for giving him a false report."

Sonic then got an idea. He grabbed the torch hanging from the wall and tiptoed over to the pigmask. He stuck it out far enough so it could just barely touch one.

It touched Johnson, making his uniform catch on fire.

"You smell something?" Johnson asked, looking up.

Billy looked up as well, and noticed the smoke coming from Johnson's pants. "JOHNSON, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SMOKING WHILE ON DUTY?"

Johnson looked at his pants. "CRAP!" He yelled as he ran off. Sonic felt bad for the pigmask, although that did not stop him from holding his sides from the silly sight. It was then that Billy noticed Sonic holding the torch.

"So, you thought you pull a fast one on us pigmask?" He said, opening the gate. "Looks like I'll have to shut you up…"

Sonic dashed past the pigmask and kicked him inside, and then slammed down the gate.

**( watch?v=rPP8ADrKQu0)**

"What the-"

By the time the pigmask had gotten up, Sonic was gone.

Sonic ran throughout the long halls of the dungeon. Each cell he looked in was empty. However someone had left their mark in each cell by leaving a skeleton inside. Sonic ran up the nearest flight of stairs. He looked around, noticing that the room was full of pigmask. They all stared at him.

"A chimera escaped?" Asked one.

"Catch it!" Exclaimed another.

Sonic blasted his way through the pigmask with a charged spin dash, knocking over each solider with ease. Not having time to rest, Sonic ran throughout the halls in search of anyone he knew. However all he saw were pigmask (or pink, green, blue, and white blurs, to be exact). He broke down doors in order to advance, and ran over not-so innocent people, leaving a blue streak behind him. He then came across a laboratory. Inside, he saw Tails tied up, which caused him to stop.

"Sonic, there you are!" Tails exclaimed as Sonic untied him. "I was worried they may have done something to you!" The two shared a hug.

"Quickly, it went this way!" Shouted a pigmask.

Sonic quickly broke the hug and grabbed Tails' hand. Not wasting a second, Sonic ran out of the room with Tails.

"Sonic, I saw a robot take Knuckles to the third floor!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic nodded in response, heading up the next flight of stairs.

Upon entering the next room, Sonic bumped into someone with a well-built body, causing him and Tails to fall. It turned out to be a pigmask.

"More runaways?" He asked. "I have m-" However he didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, because he was knocked down by Knuckles.

"Someone need rescuing?" He asked, extending his hand.

Sonic took his hand with a smile.

"I'd say sorry for earlier, but we have some friends to rescue." He grinned.

"We don't have time to waste, we better hurry!" Tails said.

The three ran down the hallway, leading to a hot spring.

"This hot spring makes you feel relaxed in moments." Knuckles said with a smile. He walked over to it, but Tails stopped him.

"No time to bathe Knuckles, we gotta keep moving." Tails told him.

Knuckles was a bit reluctant, but eventually agreed. The three heroes went into the next room, only to find it empty. Not even a chair was located in the room.

"What's with this room?" Knuckles asked.

The three walked throughout the room. There really was nothing there, not even a trap.

"I guess there's nothing left." Knuckles said.

"Let's keep going." Tails said.

The three exited the room. As soon as they did, they backed up into the room, for the pathway was blocked off by numerous pigmask. Soon the whole room was filled with Pigmask. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles each took a fighting stance.

"INCOMMING!"

At the sound of that voice, Johnson, still with his clothes on fire, ran through the room, setting the other pigmask on fire. It didn't take long until the whole room smelt of burning skin and had pigmask running around on fire. Tails flew Sonic and Knuckles out of the room.

"Phew, that was lucky." Knuckles said.

"Hey look!" Tails exclaimed.

Inside a capsule were the ice climbers, floating around like an unstable experiment. The capsule was glowing green, and the two kids seemed to be in pain. The three rushed over to it. Sonic did a spin jump in an attempt to break the capsule, but it didn't work. Knuckles tried to break the capsule open with his fist, but it didn't work either.

"It looks like we might need a password." Tails said.

"Or we can smash it, sounds much easier." Knuckles said.

"Was it any easier?" Tails gave Knuckles a rhetorical look.

"…"

"Let me think for a moment…" Tails said, ignoring Knuckles. "This ship is ruled by master Porky…all the pigmask here respect him highly…"

Tails put in the words. "Master Porky Rocks!"

"Security system disabled."

The capsule opened up, and then Nana and Popo fell out and onto the floor. Tails checked for a life pulse.

"They're barely alive; their energy must have been drained." He said.

"Then let's find Honey and Amy and get out of here." Knuckles said.

A frog hopped passed the three. They all stared at it.

"Save your game?" The frog asked, hopping.

"I don't think I understand the question." Knuckles said.

"Do you want me to save your game?" The frog asked.

"Sure, why not?" Tails asked.

"Okay, give me your names." The frog demanded.

"That's Sonic, I'm Tails, that's Knuckles, and the two on the floor are Popo and Nana."

"Ok, give me a moment."

". . ." The three stared at the frog.

"Saving…" The frog said.

With a hop, the frog smiled. "Give my regards to the next frog you meet." The frog then hopped off.

"What did we just do?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't even know myself." Tails said. "Let's just keep going. We can't leave without Amy and Honey, so they must be nearby!"

Knuckles picked up the two ice climbers and followed Sonic and Tails into the next room. This room had a sinister feeling to it. The room looked futuristic, for it had electrical cords hanging on the walls. Sparks of energy could be seen emitting from the cords. In the center was a chair, but no one was sitting in it. The room looked more like an arena. Amy and Honey were inside separate capsules.

"Look, they're in the same capsules the ice climbers where in!" Tails exclaimed.

"We have to get them out!" Knuckles cried.

Sonic ran up to Amy's capsule, then to Honey's. Tails and Knuckles stood behind them.

"There doesn't seem to be a place where we can put in a password…" Tails said, staring at the capsules. "I guess we have to break them this time."

"Stand back guys, I got this." Knuckles said, flexing his muscles. Sonic and Tails stood back like Knuckles said. Knuckles jumped onto Honey's capsule. He then smashed his fist into the top of the capsule. He put in a small crack.

"Ok, now I want you two to charge a spin dash attack and rush into the capsule now." Knuckles told them.

Sonic and Tails did as they were told and charged up their spin dashes. Knuckles jumped off and glided towards the wall. Sonic went first, breaking the capsule. Tails went right after Sonic, and grabbed Honey.

"Not bad guys." Knuckles said, clinging to the wall. He then jumped off the wall and glided over towards Amy's capsule. "Let's do it one more time." He smashed his fist into Amy's capsule. Only this time he didn't leave a crack. Noticing this, Knuckles tried again. However he got the same result.

"Strange…not a single crack this time…" Knuckles sighed.

Sonic looked at the capsule. He jumped on top of it without warning, knocking Knuckles down. He stomped on the capsule, putting a crack in it. He motioned for Tails and Knuckles to come over. Noticing this and knowing what he meant, Tails and Knuckles started kicking the capsule as well, putting more cracks in it."

"All together now!" Tails exclaimed. "1…2…3!"

The three heroes all smashed their foots into the capsule as soon as Tails said three. The capsule broke, causing Sonic to land on Amy. Tails helped him up, and then checked for Amy's life pulse. Noticing this, Knuckles did the same to Honey.

"Amy's still alive." Tails said.

"So his Honey." Knuckles said. "No we need to get out of here fast."

"Maybe we should use the chaos emeralds!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic froze at the idea. As the two stared at him, he gave them a sorrowful expression.

"Don't tell me…you had all seven chaos emeralds…and lost each one of them."

Sonic nodded.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the shoulders. "ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

Sonic only stared at Knuckles with a silly grin.

"I know where they are."

Sonic and Knuckles looked at Tails.

"I didn't say that!" Tails said.

"Of course he didn't. It was me."

"That voice!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sitting in the chair was the mastermind himself, Porky. The three stared at him. He pressed a button on his throne. The seven chaos emeralds appeared around the room.

"I took them from that hedgehog when we thought he was dead. And here I thought these weapons of mass destruction only existed in a video game." Porky chuckled at the thought.

"What have you done to our friends?" Tails asked.

Porky waggled a finger. "Don't you want to know about your enemies too?"

With a snap of his fingers, Dr. Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Fang, and even Mighty were on the floor unconscious.

"Poor fools tried to take over the ship. I admit they got far, but not far enough."

"What did you do to them?" Knuckles yelled.

"They where simply in the way of my latest weapon. They thought it was strong before, but they haven't seen it with the chaos emeralds' power! You can tell it to them…in the afterlife!"

With a snap of his fingers the room went pitch black. Nothing could be seen.

Except, piercing, red eyes, and the glow of the chaos emeralds.

**This is the last time we will see any Sonic members for a while, so look at their save file! xD**

**Level 57 Chapter 12**

**Sonic Master Porky's Ship**

**Tails, Knuckles Throne Pathway**

** Time: 26: 37**

**That's what it would look like :3 (Time was random)**

**Next time: Lucas and the mother 3 gang go get their items.**


	14. Chapter 13:Ultimate Part 1

**This may not make sense until later on, like most of the Mother series. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

The Resistance: Chapter 13

Ultimate- Part 1

**( watch?v=gwpo1kv8ASk) **

"It's good to be home." Ana said, taking a quick whiff of the air. Lying on a white sofa in the room, she closed his eyes.

"It's not like we can stay long though." Loid said, sitting on the side of the sofa. "We still have to go back eventually. Besides, this isn't even your house."

"It will be once Ninten and I get married." She let out a heavy sigh.

"You're already planning on marriage? Aren't you a little young to be thinking about that?"

"Aren't you a little young to know how to build weapons?" She retorted, sitting up a little bit so she could look Loid in the eye.

"Well played."

"We do need a nice break however." Teddy said, leaning on the wall. "We were nearly killed today."

"That shouldn't be anything new to you Teddy." Ninten said, walking into the room with Pippi. Ninten was holding trays filled with snacks, while Pippi was holding a few backpacks.

"I have your snacks!" Ninten yelled with glee. "I have French fries for Loid, a sports drink for Teddy, orange juice for Ana and a hamburger for Pippi."

"You didn't make yourself something?" Ana asked as Ninten passed out the snacks.

"The little dude is just trying to be tough, that's all." Teddy said as he took his sports drink.

"I already have a steak waiting for me in the kitchen, so I decided not to get a snack." Ninten responded, giving Loid his French fries.

"This guy loves his steak." Loid chuckled.

"Sometimes a little bit too much." Ana said, taking her orange juice.

"Hey, steak makes you strong!" Ninten said.

"As strong as an ox!" Pippi chimed in.

"Yes, but at what cost?" Loid muttered.

Pippi threw down the backpacks and took her hamburger from Ninten. "He gets stronger each time he eats!" she said before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Ninten sat down in the middle of the floor. "So everyone remember what we need to do right?" He asked.

"We need to find our old equipment and then go back and pick up Ness and company." Loid said.

"Then we spend a day training and rest up the next." Teddy said.

"Then we go back to Lucas' time and prepare to attack Porky." Said Ana.

"And then after we win we come home and have an ice cream party!" Pippi exclaimed.

The four stared at Pippi.

"What?" She asked.

". . ."

". . ." She took another bite out of her sandwich.

"Anyway, you each forgot one thing." Ninten said.

"What?" They all asked together.

"We have to upgrade our equipment and take it with us. That's why I had Pippi grab the bags."

They all looked at Loid.

"You know, upgrading stuff isn't easy." Loid said, eating a few fries.

"You've done it before, why can't you do it now?" Ana asked.

"I kind of…locked myself out of my lab…" Loid's face turned bright red.

Ninten and Teddy broke out into laugher, while Pippi left the room. Ana, feeling bad for Loid, got up off the sofa and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Loid, these things happen." She told him. She then gave him a tight hug, making the boy blush harder.

"Thanks Ana…" He muttered.

Ninten stopped laughing as well and stood up. "She's right; anybody can get locked out of somewhere. I know someone who can help us enter the lab." He eyed Teddy out the corner of his eye.

Catching on, Loid clapped his hands together. "Of course, we have an ex-gang member on our side!"

Teddy smirked. "I'll see what I can do." He chuckled. Ana merely rolled her eyes.

Ninten walked over to the dresser in the corner. He opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out a gray box covered in dust. He walked back to the center of the room and motioned for his friends to gather around him. As soon as they were close, he opened up the box.

"I was saving the stuff in this box for emergencies, but it seems like we need it now. This is stuff that I either took or didn't give to you guys for different reasons." The first thing he pulled out of the box was a blue capsule. "This was for Loid, but I didn't think he needed it after a while." He gave it to Loid. The boy in glasses inspected the capsule.

"A fight capsule? Why would you think I didn't need this?" Loid asked.

"You're pretty strong Loid; I thought you didn't need it because you could always hold your ground in battle."

Loid opened the capsule and drank the continents in it. "I'm glad you think I'm strong." Loid stammered after finishing the capsule.

"But it never hurts to get stronger." Teddy said.

"Yes it does!" Called Pippi from the hallway.

"Pippi come in here!" Ninten yelled.

"Nah, I'm fine out here." She said.

"Pippi if you're setting up another camera in my hallway again, I-"

"I'm not putting up my spy gear; I'm finishing my sandwich you lunatic!" Pippi called.

"All right, but once you're finished get in here!"

"OK!"

Ninten then pulled out a yellow capsule. "I took this from Ana because I didn't want her to take it." He was blushing when he said this. He tossed her the capsule. The blond girl inspected the capsule.

"Is it because I'm smarter than you?" She smirked. "You just gave me a wisdom capsule."

"I'm not answering that." Ninten said rather quickly while Loid and Teddy snickered.

Next, Ninten pulled out a golden ring. "This I took from Teddy while he was sleep."

"Now why would you do that?" Teddy said, snatching the ring.

"You took it from me that's why!" Ninten muttered. Teddy put the ring on his finger, much to Ninten's dismay.

Next, Ninten pulled out a pendant with a water symbol on it. "This I don't remember taking at all…"

"It's a sea pendant." Loid said after looking at it.

"Who had a sea pendant?" Ana asked.

". . ."

"Oh well, let's just take it." Teddy said.

Ninten placed the sea pendant on the floor. He then looked in the box. There was only two items left in it. The first item was a blue inhaler. Ninten quickly took out the inhaler and closed the box. "This is my emergency inhaler, now the box is empty." He stammered.

"What about that pink thing inside there?" Ana asked him.

"Nope, nothing else in the box." Ninten argued.

At that moment Pippi walked into the room. "Alright I'm finished, now what do you want?" She then noticed the box. "Is it in this box?" She quickly grabbed the box before Ninten could hide it. She tried to open the box, but Ninten tried to grab it from her. She threw it in the air, allowing the other item to slip out. It floated towards the ground.

It was a pink pair of panties covered in hearts.

Everyone stared at Ninten. There was silence for several moments.

"I thought you told me you chickened out of panty raiding Ana." It was Teddy who broke the silence.

Ana's face went bright red. Ninten started to feel nervous.

**( watch?v=EnsLzijguI8) **

"I think it's time we went to Merrysville and went to Loid's lab." Ninten said quickly. He grabbed Loid's hand and dashed out the room, dragging Loid across the floor. Pippi and Teddy stared at Ana.

Ninten dashed out the front door of his home. He didn't look back at the green and white stripped house, nor did he slow down to allow his friend to get up. He then ran into EVE, causing him to fall.

"Oh, I forgot EVE was on sleep mode here." Loid said, getting up.

"You left her in the middle of the walkway?" Ninten asked.

"How was I supposed to know you actually took a pair of the girl's panties?"

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW, THAT WAS THE POINT!"

"What seems to be the problem?" EVE asked, now facing the two.

"You're awake?" Loid asked.

"Any physical contact wakes me up automatically." EVE responded.

Ninten sighed. "Let's get going, before-"

"NINTEN!" Ana's angry voice barked from inside.

As soon as the two boys turned around, they saw Ana standing in the window. She jumped down (giving Ninten a good view of her white panties) and landed on her feet.

"You are in SO much trouble!" She yelled.

"Pk Teleport, don't fail me now." Ninten pleaded as he took Loid's hand. He immediately started running, dragging Loid once again. EVE followed the two boys as they ran to the purple portal up ahead. Ana gave chase after the three, but she could not reach them in time. Ninten jumped into the portal with Loid and EVE right behind him. The portal then closed, right before Ana could jump inside. She fell into the ground. Teddy rushed over to her as she got up and dusted herself off.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, nothing too serious." She sighed. She then smiled an evil grin. "He forgot I also know Pk Teleport." She then grabbed Teddy's hand.

"Wait for me!" Pippi cried. She was also standing from the same window Ana stood in. She jumped down; only she did a forward flip and landed on her feet. She then rushed over to the two and hopped on Teddy's back.

"ONWARD, MY TRUSTY HORSES!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not your horse Pippi." Teddy argued.

"Hush, before you get no oats for dinner!" She yelled in his ear.

Before Teddy could reply, Ana took off like a rocket. As the three increased speed, Pippi started to slip off of Teddy's back. She adjusted herself and held in tighter to Teddy. Teddy almost released Ana's hand, for he stumbled while running. However Ana made sure she had a firm grip on his hand. The purple portal appeared in front of the three, but it appeared to be a mere glimpse, for Ana was running at a different pace than normal.

Running straight through the middle of a somewhat big town, Ana, Teddy and Pippi were now running in the middle of the street. Noticing they were at their destination, Ana stopped with a loud screech. She let go of Teddy's hand before he could stop, causing him to fall. Pippi jumped off of him right before he fell. Ana looked around for any sign of Ninten. Pippi walked up to Ana and stared at her.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Pippi asked her.

"No, you'll understand one day when a boy steals your undergarments." Ana told her.

Teddy stood up and dusted himself off. "Well let's head to Loid's house and see if they are there." And with that, the three walked down the street. After getting out of the middle of the road first.

"Ninten's going to get it this time." Ana muttered as the three walked past a store. "I'm going to give him a powerful Pk Fire until he has an asthma attack. Then I'll give him his inhaler, tell him I overreacted." Pippi grunted after Ana said "Then I'll Pk Freeze him solid! Then I'll melt him with another lash of Pk Fires." Ana felt a tug on her arm. She stopped, but kept on talking. "Then after he has another asthma attack, I'll give him his inhaler once more, telling him I didn't mean to make him have another attack. Then I'll give him a good Pk thunder, and then I'll finish it off with Pk Beam γ." She felt another tug on her arm. "And after that I'll…I'll…I'll take my panties back!" Again she felt a tug on her arm. Finally, Ana looked down and gave a sharp look to Pippi. "What?"

**( audio/listen/9364) (This one is from Newgrounds)**

"Ninten's over there, and he's in trouble!" Pippi cried, pointing back at the store. In front of the store was Ninten, being held around his neck by a silver alien-like creature. It had a red visor in the middle of its face, along with a few black spots over where its heart would be located. The alien pointed a gun at his head. Standing inches away from the alien were Loid and EVE, trying to think of a way to free Ninten as he struggled to get free. Teddy, however, was on the side of the store, climbing on the side of the building.

"It's a starman!" Cried Ana. She rushed passed Pippi, knocking her down. She stood beside Loid, starting at the starman.

"What happened?" Ana asked Loid.

"After we teleported here, Ninten decided to hide at the store for a while." Loid explained. "In front of it we saw a starman cutout. Ninten kicked it and suddenly it came to life!"

"**STAY BACK OR THE BOY GETS INJURED PERMINENTLY!" **The starman yelled, tightening his grip on Ninten. **"JUST GIVE ME THE ONE AND I WILL LEAVE PEACEFULLY!" **

"What does he mean by 'the one'?" Loid asked.

"More importantly, what is a starman doing here?" Ana asked.

Loid turned to EVE. "EVE, check and see if there are any starman in the area."

"**ALL RESISTANCE IS IN VAIN. NO ONE CAN STOP ME." **The starman cried.

"No other starman found." EVE said.

"What can we do?" Ana asked. "One step and Ninten is done for."

"Either way, he was gonna get hurt today." Loid muttered.

"Hey _I _wasn't going to kill him!"

"It sure seemed like it."

"**ENOUGH MINDLESS CHATTER! GIVE ME THE ONE THIS INSTANT!" **The starman was getting impatient. It quickly turned around and shot a laser at Teddy, who was watching from the rooftop. This caught Teddy off guard, causing him to lose his balance when he was hit. He fell off the building towards the starman, which kicked him away. Teddy rolled into two nearby trash cans, knocking them over. Ana and Loid stared in disbelief.

"Pk Beam γ!" Ana fired a powerful blast yellow blast from her body. The starman jumped out the way and retaliated with a Pk Beam γ as well. This move caught Ana off guard, knocking her and Loid unconscious as it struck the two. EVE, however, appeared unaffected.

"**PITTIFUL HUMANS. IT IS A DISGRACE THAT THEY ONCE BEAT US." **The starman muttered. Ninten's face was growing paler and paler. **"NOW REVEAL THE LOCATION OF THE ONE TO ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE MORE LIVES THAN THIS ONE WILL BE AT STAKE!" **As the starman spoke, Ninten gasped for air. **"I SHALL DESTROY ALL HUMANS IN MY WAY IF I-"**

The visor on the starman suddenly went black, and the starman stopped moving. It fell to the ground with a thud, dropping Ninten, who gasped for air as soon as he hit the ground. Behindthe starman was Pippi grinning widely.

"These things have an off switch." She beamed. She looked around. She saw Ninten on the ground with a very pale face, EVE not moving, Ana and Loid unconscious on the ground, and Teddy lying under a pile of garbage. Pippi pondered for a few moments on what to do. While she was thinking, Ninten finally stood up.

"I swear to god I will never steal another woman's panties again." He huffed. He turned to Pippi. Before Pippi could respond, Ninten rushed up to her and embraced her with a hug. Dazed, Pippi returned the hug. "Pippi you saved my life! I owe you one."

Pippi smiled at the boy. "No problem, that's what friends do, right?"

Ninten held up his hand. "Right."

Pippi high-fived Ninten with a huge grin. "Come on, we gotta carry these guys to Loid's house."

"Right, let's get moving." Ninten nodded.

**-An hour and forty-six minutes later-**

"So when should we wake her?"

"I say we ignore her for now."

"Let's jump on her belly!"

"NO!"

"Aww…"

"Let's take off her hat and hide it!"

"I think I've had enough of taking clothes for a while…"

"…Hum?"

"She's awake!"

**( watch?v=P5xtgHdIj14) **

Ana opened her eyes to see each of her close friends staring at her, except for Loid. She slowly sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked.

"In Loid's laboratory." Teddy told her.

"You already picked the lock?" She asked.

"That was over thirty minutes ago." He smirked.

She stood up. "So when do we start upgrading?"

"As soon as Loid comes back." Ninten said from behind Teddy. Ana stared at him.

Loid ran up to them with a capsule. "I've got it!" He looked at Ana. "Glad to see you are ok. This capsule will upgrade each of our items to the fullest extent. It will even give us a description of the new item. It's a scanner, an upgrader, and a cup holder all in one! I call it the UG! UG is short for upgrader." Loid smiled widely as he opened the capsule. "Who wants to try it first?"

Teddy walked up to Loid and placed in his katana. "If this doesn't work, you'll have to go to the hospital." Teddy said.

"Not a problem Teddy, it'll be a snap." Loid beamed. He closed the capsule and shook it. Everyone stared at him, wondering when he would stop. After several moments, Loid stopped shaking the capsule. Loid opened the capsule and proudly smiled. Inside the capsule was Teddy's katana, only it had a silver blade and golden handle. It seemed to shine as Teddy picked it up.

"_Dragon Katana." _The capsule said, making Teddy jump back in surprise. It grabbed everyone's attention_. "A katana containing the power of legendary ancestors who were believed to have mythical powers like dragons. One swing from this can cause the enemy to become distracted for unknown reasons, even if it doesn't hit. It incredibly increases fight and greatly increases offense."_

"Holy seagulls that stole my snake shaped salty sea shrimp, it works!" Pippi exclaimed.

"Who's next?" Loid asked, reopening the capsule.

Ninten walked up to the machine and placed his silver bat inside. "Loid, you modified this bat. As a sign of our friendship, I keep this bat on me at all times. If you mess this up, I won't be happy." Ninten said sternly.

"You need to put more faith in me Ninten old buddy." Loid smirked. "Have I ever ruined something of yours? Don't answer that." Loid closed the capsule again. He shook it again for several long moments. Ninten stood close to Loid, studying him as he worked. When Loid stopped shaking the capsule, Ninten took it and opened it. The silver bat was now coated in blue paint. There where words inscribed on the bottom. "To my best friend, Ninten. From your pal Loid." Was inscribed along the side of the bat. Ninten stared at the bat with awe.

"_Best Friends Bat." _The capsule said. _"A bat recommended for best friends only. Giving it to someone shows a sign of friendship between two friends. It greatly increases fight, greatly increases offense, and slightly increases force."_

Ninten said nothing as Ana walked past him and placed her golden-colored frying pan inside. "I think I'm the only one who trusts you Loid." She gave him a warm smile. "One day you'll be a famous inventor. I'll be proud to tell my kids he's a close friend of mine." Loid blushed and said nothing as he closed the capsule. As he shook the capsule, Ana stared at Ninten. Ninten did not notice, for he was still staring at the baseball bat. "You can keep them." She told him. This made Ninten look up and stare at her with a confused expression. She gave him a sly grin as Loid stopped shaking the capsule. Inside it was a red frying pan that did not look special other than its color.

"_Blood pan."_ The machine said. _"A frying pan made strictly for defense. It is rumored to have been coated in blood and that is the reason why it is coated red. It greatly increases offense, defense, and wisdom. However it decreases speed depending on the user's strength."_

Ana stared at the frying pan with a black expression while Teddy roared with laughter. Pippi ran up to the machine. She placed her boomerang inside. "If you can make my boomerang stronger, then I'll run around town happy!" She exclaimed.

Loid shut the capsule. "Then you better get ready to run Pippi!" He exclaimed. He shook the capsule multiple times as everyone stared at him. After a while, Loid stopped shaking the capsule and opened the capsule. Inside the capsule was a shiny brown boomerang with a huge red 'x' on both ends. "Capsule, tell us about the boomerang." Loid proudly stated.

"_Boomerang X." _The capsule stated. _"A powerful boomerang with exceptional quality. Can hit an enemy repeatedly until caught by either the user or the enemy. It greatly increases the offense and fight of the user."_

Pippi took the boomerang and shrieked with glee. "Thank you so much Loid!" She happily hugged him and ran out the room.

"I wonder what that starman meant by the one…" Ana thought allowed.

"Perhaps it meant Ninten, but did not recognize him." Loid suggested.

"I don't want to think about it…" Ninten shuttered at the thought of the near-death experience.

"Perhaps it's a sign." Teddy said. "If a starman is here, then it might have been sent back for something important. If that's the case, then we have to figure out what it wants."

"More importantly, we need to get it before it does." Loid said.

"But what could the starman want other than psi?" Ninten questioned.

Before anyone could reply, EVE entered the room.

"Hello EVE, are you all recharged?" Loid asked.

"Battery power at 100%."

"Sweet, so we are all ready to go?"

"What about your own weapon Loid?" Ana asked.

Loid pulled out a gray bazooka. "I have no need to upgrade my weapon here." He smiled.

"Now let's go get Pippi and head to the future." Ninten lead the way out the laboratory. He tripped over some clothes in the hallway. Ninten got up and picked up the clothes. After examining them, he realized who they belonged to.

"…These are Pippi's clothes…"

"Not again." Ana muttered.

"Go find her." Ninten gave the clothes to Ana. She walked off, calling for Pippi. The others followed, except for Ninten. He stared out a nearby window and focused his attention on the starman.

"What could that starman want?" Ninten asked aloud.

"_It wants me…"_ Came an echoing voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" Ninten looked around, but no one was in the room.

"_I said it wants me… you know me…we go way back…I'm a part of you…"_

Ninten suddenly realized the voice was coming from inside his head.

"_What do you mean it wants me?" _He thought.

"_You saved the world; it's quite obvious it wants revenge. Not to mention you beat its leader, Giegue. He wants revenge, and he swore it against you."_

"_But how…why does he want me? I didn't beat him alone."_

"_To take them all out, you have to aim for the ring leader. You are the leader. That's why I'm taking you down…"_

"_Wha?"_

"_That's right; I'm coming for you Ninten…"_ The voice was colder and clearer now to Ninten._ "I am a psi master, you do not have fear me yet. When I fled, I crashed in a cave somewhere. I used the last of my power to teleport my fellow soldiers home. The starman must have come back for me. But I know how the future will turn out. You do not have to fear me. I only want vengeance. I will face you and your pitiful friends in battle, and singing won't help you this time. I'm warning you Ninten, keep going and you will die at my feet. However, either way you will die because I will kill you." _

Ninten stared in disbelief. "Bring it on Giegue… bring it."

The boy heard laughter inside his head. _"It's already been brought. Get ready to choke on it boy." _Giegue's menacing voice echoed.

At that moment, Ana and Teddy came into the room, carrying an unwilling Pippi. Loid came in on EVE's back.

"_Gotta run, chao!" _Giegue's voice trailed off.

Ninten did not move. Sensing his energy, Ana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"He's back." Was his only response.

"Who?"

"Giegue. The starman wanted Giegue. Giegue apparently crash-landed in a cave somewhere and in the future tried to take over. We know that didn't happen or else Porky wouldn't be in charge, so someone or something must have beaten him. Either way, he's coming for me."

Silence covered the room.

"You mean us." Ana said. "He's coming for us."

Ninten stared at her.

"We're in this together." Loid said.

"Let's kick some alien butt!" Pippi cried.

"Not yet, we have to help Lucas first." Ninten said. "That's a promise I made and must keep."

"You know what we must do right?" Teddy said.

"I have a feeling I know exactly what to do." Ninten said.

**Next time: The future training with Ness and co., along with an old friend!**


	15. Chapter 14: Ultimate Part 2

**I apologize for all the delays. At first, I had been wrapped up in the newest games, and then my laptop went out and I lost the remaining files. However, I intend to have this finished by christmas (or the new year) so do not worry and thanks for staying with this story!**

**Many references in this one as well, can you find them? **

**Also, a shocking theory that many MOTHER fans believe is revealed in here. Yes I support it too, but it does require some thinking.**

The Resistance: Chapter 14

Ultimate: Part 2

Current time: 199x

**watch?v=JwapMXVgeIs**

Rain.

There was nothing but rain and dark clouds in the town of Onnet. A rainy day in the summertime was sporadic, but it wasn't a stranger. The streets, once filled with children playing the day away, were now inside playing video games or watching television. Cars on the street were moving at a slow pace due to the heavy rain. Animals were in sheltered places, either hollow trees or under bridges. A gloomy feeling fell over the town as the rain splattered about the streets and houses.

Although not everyone was depressed.

Inside the Knight's house stood the siblings Ness and Tracy, each staring out the same window at the rain. Both stood there with a smile, gazing out the window. The other members of the chosen four, along with Picky, took a place around the house. Jeff and Poo were at the kitchen table. Jeff was writing down some things on a sheet of paper while Poo sat at the table with his eyes closed. Paula sat on the couch in the living room, flicking through the channels with the remote to the T.V. Picky sat in the corner, silently counting his fingers. The house was silent, except for the brief sounds from the television. Every now and then a child let out a sigh, making the room even more depressing. Eventually, Mrs. Knights came from downstairs and looked around the room.

"My, I haven't seen any of you this depressed before. Not even when you had to go to school during the hottest day of the year." She laughed, trying to brighten the mood. The only response was a sigh from Poo. She sighed herself and walked over to her children, placing a hand on the windowsill. "Your father is asleep upstairs, so normally I'd tell you to keep it down. However I guess I don't have to today."

Tracy turned to her mother and showed her smile. "It's ok Mom, it's not the end of the world yet."

Ness also turned to face his mother and showed his smile. "Considering this, we have had way better days than this."

Picky looked up and stared at the siblings. "What are you two so happy about?" He asked.

"A little rain for your day, keeps the bad guys pondering away." Ness said. Everyone in the room stared at him, except for Tracy. He chuckled and continued. "I had a strange feeling about today, but I didn't guess it would rain. Our guest may have a hard time getting here." He winked at the group. "Once he comes, and Ninten and his friends come here to pick us up, we can finally put this war to rest."

"You really want to get Pokey, don't you?" Paula asked.

Ness looked away from her and looked out the window. "Pokey is…a strange person. Taking his past into account, along with Picky's, it is understandable to see how he became to be. It may seem that he has nothing but hatred in his heart, but once, just once, he was a good kid. I admit it; Pokey Minch was a good kid. He just dreamed of big things. Once he told me he was going to be the president one day. We would always play games where he would practice ruling over others. He sometimes showed understanding and compassion, while other times he was mean and aggressive. I still played with him, and even Tracy and Picky played with us too." Upon hearing this, both Tracy and Picky nodded. "I don't understand why he had to get beaten at first, he never seemed to do anything wrong. So he may have stolen a piece of candy at the store, or broke my bedroom window when we were playing baseball, but he didn't deserve to be beaten. Something must have happened to make him snap. The older he got, the more his heart closed up and filled with hatred. I don't know if my friend is still inside there, but I want to try to talk to him. Maybe, just maybe, I can see him one last time before this ends. No matter what I wish, he can't be forgiven and must be taken down. I swore to protect this world once I learned about my Psi powers." Ness then turned around and faced everyone again. "Paula…Jeff…Poo…you all made that promise with me as well. Picky and Tracy even promised and they couldn't even travel with us! We all promised to protect the world from whoever meant harm to it. No matter who they are…even if it may become one of us. Pokey…no, Porky may have been my best friend once, but I have to stop him at all cost. He teamed up with Giygas, he almost destroyed our home, he's killed innocent people of the future, ruined others families…No one can forgive him. Not even me. That's why this mission means a lot to me. If we fail…the world will end. And it's only a matter of time before he remembers that there are other dimensions out there."

Silence fell upon the room once more. The rain became heavier outside and splattered against the window. Everyone looked at Ness, who now looked out the window and at the rain. His eyes seemed to be focused on something else.

"We won't let you down buddy." Jeff said who appeared next to Ness and paced a hand on his shoulder. Ness looked at him. "I've done some thinking and wrote down some ideas. Pokey claims to be invincible, right? However nothing is invincible at all, it's only temporary. His weakness must be able to disable it. According to Lucas and company, it's not a super shield like Giygas had, so it must be something else."

"If we kill the young Pokey, then won't the old one die?" Poo asked.

"Yes, but we may alter the future more than we already have." Jeff retorted. "We have to think about approaching this without disturbing the past, present, or future any more than we already have."

Just then there was a loud pounding on the door. Ness rushed over and answered it with a grin. "Speaking of the past…" He said with a chuckle.

Ninten walked inside the house with an upset face. Behind him was Ana, who looked around the room and took off her hat, revealing her pigtails. As she shook her head around, Loid walked in behind her very slowly, for his glasses were foggy and he couldn't see. After stumbling for a few moments, he collapsed on the couch while Teddy walked into the room. Teddy stood by the doorway until EVE rolled into the room. EVE looked around the small area and made a small beeping noise before moving out of the doorway. Each of the four was carrying backpacks. Ness then shut the door after checking if anyone else was outside. "Wasn't there five of you?" He asked.

From out of Teddy's backpack came Pippi, who had a backpack of her own. "Here I am!" She exclaimed. "I'm so small that I can fit in a backpack and avoid getting wet!" She beamed as the other four sighed. Everyone else chuckled except for Mrs. Knights.

Mrs. Knights walked up to the five friends and examined each of them. She looked at Ninten, then Loid, then Teddy, then Pippi, and then Ana. She then looked at Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo. After she was finished, she silently walked upstairs, leaving everyone confused.

"Your mom is weird." Ninten told Ness. Ness shot the boy a death glare.

Ana punched him in his arm. "I thought you liked weird." She gave him a questioning look as he rubbed his arm.

"We should get going…Let's go play in the rain for a while." Ness said, biting his tongue. "It's best to keep moving instead of messing around. We have a day to train and a day to relax, not another day more."

"But it's raining outside!" Ana complained. "I don't want my hair wet."

"It looks better wet if you ask me." Ninten shrugged.

Ness looked away while Ana blushed. Poo got up from the table and walked over. "It's like looking in a mirror, isn't it Ness?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." He said, leading Paula to chuckle.

**watch?v=Wy59nw0E1Vc**

As the kids headed outside in the rain, Mrs. Knights went upstairs into her own bedroom. She walked over to Mr. Knights, who was sleeping, and shook him violently. The man simply turned over and snored. Frustrated, Mrs. Knights went inside the bedroom closet and searched around for something. She then stopped and pulled out a book. It was a dusty old book with a black cover. Mrs. Knights walked back over to her husband. She took a deep breath and blew away the dust covering the book. The dust went into Mr. Knights' face. With a twitch of his nose, the man let out a sneeze, barely covering his wife. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, and let out a few coughs. Mrs. Knights smiled an innocent smile as Mr. Knights looked at her in disbelief.

"Honey can a man get some sleep?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"You know I can't let you do that." She retorted "We might have a problem to deal with." She opened the book to the first page. Inside was a single picture of Ninten, Ana, Loid, Teddy, and Pippi. Each of them was on top of a tree branch. Ninten was holding Ana closely while she was blushing. Teddy was posing and accidently pushed Loid out the tree. Pippi stood on the branch with a big grin, her pigtails fluttering in the air.

"I think our young selves may be here with our children and their friends!" Mrs. Knights exclaimed.

Now fully awake, Mr. Knights looked at his wife and smiled. "Then this shall be something to tell the kids." He chuckled.

Mrs. Knights slapped him. "Ninten if we die then we won't exist now! Then neither will Ness and Tracy! Shouldn't we do something?"

Mr. Knights lay back down and closed his eyes. "We were tough kids Ana; we can take care of ourselves. Ness and his buddies are strong as well, so there should be no worry. Now just relax, we got this."

Mrs. Knights looked out the window at the kids, running around through the rain. "I don't know, I can only hope they'll be ok."

The group of twelve moved throughout the rain, unsure of where they were going. Ness lead the way throughout the rain with a smile on his face. The others followed him without any questioning (out loud, that is).Stepping through the empty streets of Onnet, the group wandered through the seemingly deserted town. Every shop was closed, and every home had its lights on and people inside. Some of the people inside looked at the children and stared at them as they walked passed. Although nobody looked back, they could feel the stares on them. They kept moving through the town until they reached the outskirts on the side of the town. After entering the outskirts, a small house stood in the distance on the edge of a cliff with a nice view of the sea. Approaching the shoreline, Ness walked to the edge and stopped. The others, noticing him stop, stopped as well within a second. The ocean seemed to be raging as the storm hung over the sea. Lightning clashed with the ocean. Thunder could be heard, almost as if it was standing right next to you. Ness then turned to Jeff and gave him a key.

"Take everyone into the clubhouse." He told him.

"What about you?" Jeff asked.

"I have to wait for our visitor. Also, I have to go speak with your dad about something in private, so I'll go over there afterwards."

"Ok, but don't do anything rash. That shouldn't be a problem." Jeff said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Of course I won't." Ness replied with the same hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I mean it Ness. I don't wanna find out Saturn Valley has become a battlefield." Jeff said sternly.

"Ok I won't, sheesh." Ness groaned. "I may be a little quick tempered, and maybe I like to trash about every now and then. I may also be Impetuous and silly and somewhat stubborn, and even highly curious. But I have…" He thought for a moment before continuing. "Good perseverance! Yea that's it. Don't worry about me." Ness smirked as Jeff sighed and walked away.

As Jeff walked over to the house, Ness stood there and stared at the sea. He looked over and watched everyone go inside, and then turned back to the sea. He took off his hat and looked at the sea with sheer determination. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts. _"The weather report reported clear skies all week…something must be up,"_ He thought. _"If I clear my thoughts just like Poo taught me too, I can distinguish whether it really is an interference or if it's just an unexpected force of nature…" _Ness could hear the sounds around him fading away. The feelings around him started to fade away as well. He stood there and did nothing but think.

"_Become one with the earth…"_

"_When the mind is empty…" _

"_The earth can finally be heard…"_

"_She speaks of purity and safety…"_

"_She says to me…"_

**THUD!**

Ness opened his eyes with a hint of annoyance to see what had disturbed him. However when he opened his eyes, all he saw was the color brown. In front of the young boy a towering figure could be seen. It shared a resemblance to the statue of liberty, only more male like. The tower had two huge ovals near the top. It had a cone shaped rock sticking out from under the ovals. It even had a small part pushed in slightly to form a bent oval, resembling a mouth. It appeared to be old, having seemingly aged. It had a jagged edge around the face. On the top were a few houses, indicating that someone could live on top of the figure. It had huge, bulky arms and a wide body. It stared at Ness.

**watch?v=-QFvBbrXE18**

"Am I late?" It asked, holding out a hand. "I would have been here sooner, but I was the storm and decided to wait a while."

With a double jump, Ness boarded the hand and smiled. "Nope, you're just in time and you seem ready for action. We would have waited anyway. You and I need to make a pit stop to Saturn valley."

"Oh, are we going to see Dr. Andronauts?" The statue asked with glee.

"Yep, I have a question for him. I also wanna see what he has built for my birthday as well. I'm taking you because you're coming with me." Ness smiled.

"But how will we get there? Don't I need to be on land for you to teleport?" The figure looked around. "I'm not sure I can jump high enough to get on the ledge without breaking it."

"Not unless I use Pk Teleport β." The young boy replied with a smirk.

"Then teleport away!"

"Pk Teleport β!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ness started spinning around in a circle. As he did, the statue also started spinning. In a matter of seconds, the two were spinning at a rapid pace. Within a flash, the two dashed off into the distance of the sea, almost at the speed of sound. In another blink, the two stomped their way through Saturn Valley, causing an earthquake. They screeched to a stop, causing not only fire on the ground, but also a deep trench in it as well. The two looked around, and the first thing in view was the Mr. Saturn, waddling around as usual. Dr. Andronauts was reading something, as he did not notice the noise.

"Hey doctor Andronauts!" Ness called.

As the doctor turned around, he noticed the boy and the statue standing there with smiles. He walked up to them with a smile. Ness jumped down from the statue and shook hands with the doctor. The doctor grinned at the sight of the two.

"Well if it isn't Ness and Dungeon Man!" the doctor exclaimed. "What brings you by on a somewhat fine day?"

"I was wondering if you had our special items ready yet." Ness asked. "You know the ones I asked you to build three weeks ago. We're gonna need them soon so I came by to pick them up and take them with us."

"Of course, as soon as you told me I went straight to work! However I forgot how many you needed. Will thirty be enough for everyone?"

"Yep, we're gonna attack Pokey soon." Ness clenched his fist at the mention of Pokey. "We're gonna make sure he won't hurt anyone anymore."

"Well then go pick them up from in that hut over there." Dr. Andronauts pointed over to a small house, and Ness ran over in that direction. The doctor then turned to the statue.

"So Dungeon Man, how are those new mobility items working for you?" He asked. "I trust you can use your new moves to your advantage in the fields and in battle as well?"

"Just great, thanks doc!" Dungeon Man replied. "Now I'll never get stuck by trees again! Also, I'm more mobile than both dungeon and man!"

"Did you try the water puffer 4000? It was still in the testing stage when I gave it to you."

"I tested it today when I crossed the ocean! It works like a charm allowing me to walk on the surface of the water. However there were some fish pecking at me while I walked."

"Remember not to move too fast in the water, or they may pop and allow you to sink. Also, if fish poke at you it's best to stand still and wait for them to go away. Should I build you something that allows you to swim?"

"No problem doc! I may be made of solid rock, but I can swim."

"Add that with your huge power, and you can be unstoppable!"

"The only problem is that I can't fly."

"You don't need too. You look like you could go up against King Kong and Godzilla together!"

The two shared a laugh.

"So how are they doing? I hope Jeff hasn't gotten into trouble."

"No, they said they needed me for battle, so I jumped at the chance."

"Keep an eye on Jeff for me ok?"

"Sure thing old pal, but I'm sure Jeff can take care of himself when he's not acting like his old father and focuses."

"Hah, I wonder what he's doing right now."

_Back at the house on the shore…_

Jeff looked around at the mass number of people complaining. He had never been left in charge before of this many people. He pondered on how to deal with each of their problems.

"It's too cold!"

"Nonsense, it's too hot!"

"I'm hungry and we're out of pizza!"

"I'm thirsty and I don't see any fresh water! I only drink fresh water!"

"But you loved drinking my milk. You drank the carton!"

"If anyone's drinking his milk it's me!"

"Not THAT milk!"

"I wanna go outside and play!"

"I'm bored!"

"I wanna play a game!"

"The T.V. won't turn on!"

"I'm just yelling because everyone else is doing it!"

"…I'm actually ok with these conditions…"

Jeff couldn't even hear himself think. He searched his pocket and pulled out a blue gun. "I love being a scientist." He smiled and held up the gun.

_Back at Saturn Valley…_

"Ok, everything is on board!" Ness yelled. He turned to the doctor. "You sure you wanna stay here doc? It's gonna be a pretty fun battle!"

"No thanks kiddo, I had my fair share of adventure when I was young." The doctor laughed. "You just be careful and don't get any full heads!"

"Ok then! We'll be back before you know it for a party!" Ness chimed. "Ready to go Dungeon Man?"

"Whenever you're ready Ness old boy." Dungeon man said.

As the two teleported away, the doctor heard his phone ringing. He reached into his pocket to find it. At first, he pulled out a small gun. He tossed it aside and kept looking. Next he pulled out a wallet. He tossed it aside and kept searching. As a Mr. Saturn looked through the wallet, the doctor pulled out a Mr. Saturn, who squirmed around. He tossed it aside, and it hit the other Mr. Saturn. Finally, he pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Doctor is that you?" A feminine voice asked.

"Mrs. Knights, it's been a while!" Dr. Andronauts exclaimed with happiness. "How are you doing? Do you need something fixed? How are the kids lately?"

"I'm doing great, we don't have anything broken at the moment, and Ness and Tracy are fine, thanks for asking." Mrs. Knights replied. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Sure, anything for an old friend. What's on your mind?"

"You haven't mastered time travel have you?"

"I sent your kid into the past along with mine; I think I've gotten close." He chuckled. "In all honesty, I haven't had the need to go into the future or the past. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if it's possible for our past selves to come here into our time by accident. You know, causing a space-time rip or something else you see on T.V."

"I highly doubt it, not everything you see on T.V. can happen, but I did have blueprints for a time machine back then."

"Did you ever build it?"

"It's been so long I can't remember if I did or not."

"Dammit Loid think, it could only be in the 1980s! May I remind you it's 199x."

The doctor sighed. "It's still been a long time, nevertheless. I guess you know about our little ones being with our old selves huh Ana?"

"YOU KNEW?" The woman screamed in the doctor's ear.

"What did you expect? It was probably something Jeff built in the future! I'm so proud of him."

"Loid…what if something happens to us? We can screw up the timeline of our kids!" Ana exclaimed.

"Ana calm down, they have things under control." Loid told her. ""We were tough kids Ana; we can take care of ourselves."

"I TOLD YOU HE'D SAY THAT!" said a voice in the background.

"Ninten go back to bed!" Ana snapped.

"Oh NOW you want me to go to sleep?" Mr. Knights snapped back.

"I remember you two arguing less when we were kids." Dr. Andronauts smiled.

"I don't, but it's been so long." Mr. Knights remarked.

"Loid we have to talk more often, but I'm afraid I have to go now." Mrs. Knights sighed.

"Aww but why? We haven't even talked yet!" Both men complained at the same time.

"Because I have a Pk Beam Ω ready with Ninten's name on it." She chuckled evilly.

"Wait what?" Ninten asked dumbfounded.

The phone went silent.

"Those two still seem upbeat…" The doctor told himself. "But she does have a point. If something happens to one of us, any one of us, the whole future could be destroyed. That young lad and his friends Jeff told me about may not exist if we die. Perhaps they may be our descendants. It's possible, but also unlikely. Perhaps Ana may not be overreacting this time." He then turned around and saw two Mr. Saturn going through his wallet. "HEY that's my money!" Upon hearing the angry yell, the two Mr. Saturn ran off covered in money. Dr. Andronauts quickly ran after them, in pursuit of his hard earned money.

_Back at the shoreline outside of Onnet…_

"HALF DUNGEON, HALF MAN, ALL POWERFUL!" Pippi exclaimed as she ran around Dungeon Man.

"My, this girl is super excited." Dungeon Man remarked.

"Pippi come on we don't have much time to play around!" Ninten scolded her. "We gotta go back to the future and train with Lucas and company."

"Aww but I wanna play with the Dungeon Man!" She whined.

"You can play with him before this is over but nows not the time!" Ninten then grabbed Pippi by the waist and carried her, much to her dismay. He put her on Dungeon Man's hand. He then helped Ana, Loid, and Teddy up as well. He, with the help of EVE, also hopped up onto the arm. Eve used her long, extending legs to get up herself.

"What will they think of next in the future?" Ana muttered. "Seriously, we're gonna ride in a thing made of bricks and man."

"Ana you gotta admit this is pretty cool!" Loid exclaimed. "It's a creation of what man created and man itself. It's sheer beauty!" Loid's eyes sparkled as he looked at Dungeon Man.

Teddy slapped Loid, knocking him out of his infatuation. "It's nothing more than a large pile of bricks. I don't see why you're so impressed." He grunted. "You're normally love machines."

"This is a type of machine when you narrow it down!" Loid argue. "Maybe you're just jealous that it's stronger than you!"

"Pffft, I am not!"

"Feeling radar indicates that Teddy is jealous." EVE stated, causing everyone to chuckle except for Teddy.

"Who asked you?" He looked away blushing.

At that moment Paula and Jeff came up to Dungeon Man. The two climbed up and boarded his hand.

"How exciting, we get to go inside Dungeon Man again." Paula clapped her hands together. "Aren't you excited Jeff?"

"But of course, I am more than excited!" Jeff smiled. "With Brick Road-I mean Dungeon Man on our side, we can assure victory."

"When we get back you can fix the hole in our roof." Ness said walking up with Tracy, Picky, and Poo. "Why in the earth's name would you fire a laser gun through the roof we worked so hard to fix?"

"I panicked!" Jeff defensively said.

"It looks like you weren't thinking." Ness offensively said.

At that moment a ringing sound was heard comming from Ness' backpack. He reached inside and pulled out a black phone. After looking at it he answered it and turned around. "Hello?"

"Son, you seem to be putting in alot of effort lately." Said a voice.

"Oh hi Dad." Ness cheerfully responded. "Yeah I guess I am, but we should be putting our abilities to the fullest right?"

"I guess that is important right now haha!" Mr. Knights laughed. "Are you taking Tracy with you?"

"Yes sir, I'll make sure she stays safe."

"Good, no matter what happens, you two are sibilings, and you should have each other's backs at all times. Now how about you save your game before you go for old time's sake?"

"Sure Dad, whatever makes you happy." Ness laughed.

As Ness talked with his father, Tracy looked in her bag and pulled out a red and black drill. On the side of it was the word "Speed". Jeff walked up to her and looked at the drill. "A speed drill?" He asked her.

"Yep, I used my work money to buy this so I could have my own unique weapon!" Tracy beamed. "Ness promised that he'd take me on an adventure one day just like the one he went on, and I wanna be prepared for it! So I brought myself a drill as a weapon. It might bee dangerous dealing with close range enemies, but I don't care. Ness has a bat, Paula has a frying pan, you have a gun, Poo has a sword, and Picky doesn't need one. You gotta admit you don't expect someone to use a drill in battle right?"

Jeff simply nodded in response. "Just be careful, for if that drill gets stuck in an enemy, it may do continuous damage every turn, but you'll be weaponless until it falls out." Jeff warned as he climbed back onto Dungeon Man's hand.

"Guys let's just get ready to go ok?" Tracy said, ignoring Jeff's warning. Ness looked at her as he hung up the phone and walked over.

"Tracy if you come along, I gotta make sure you stay safe. Mom and Dad would kill me if I let you get hurt. You gonna be ok right?" Ness asked with a hint of worry.

"Relax big brother I can hold my ground too!" Tracy whined as she tried to climb up Dungeon Man's hand. Picky picked her up from behind and lifted her up. He then jumped up himself. "See, with a little help, I'll be fine!"

"Trust her Ness; we can look out for her if you need us to." Poo said as he jumped onto the hand as well. Ness let out a groan and said nothing as he double jumped onto Dungeon Man.

"Everyone ready for boarding?" Dungeon Man asked.

"READY!" the group replied.

Raising his hand, Dungeon Man opened his mouth and swallowed the group in a single gulp. As he swallowed, he heard a loud ringing sound; a bright light surrounded Dungeon Man. Within a Pk Flash, the spot were Dungeon Man stood was now empty.

But in the distance from high above, a figure was watching.

"_They've got some sort of giant robot with them. He was, they are planning against us. I better go inform master Porky right away…"_


	16. Chapter 15: Dinner with Pork(y)?

**"Promises were made to be broken."**

**Pro. E. Gadd~**

**After reading this, you'll know why I've been taking so long. Also, this chapter is the longest now.**

The Resistance 15

Dinner with Pork(y)?

**( watch?v=5Em0e5SdYs0)**

_To the little crybaby and his team,_

_I've grown bored of waiting. It's about time we settle this dispute. Seriously, what the HELL is taking you so long? I've already captured some of your friends, built some machines, and even made myself a new theme song to some song this fat man in pajamas had in the egg thing. I GROW BORED! If you don't come to the location marked on the bottom of this letter, then I will be forced to blow up the entire Island until I find you! Actually, I'll do that either way, so it doesn't really matter. Nevertheless, just come to the point and I'll show you who is boss. Don't be late for pork's sake! I'll even host a dinner before so you can be at your full potential before the battle. See how generous I am?_

_Your loveable king,_

_Porky Minch_

"A dinner with Pokey?" Ness asked after reading the letter. "What's he up to this time?"

"I'm not sure either." Lucas told him. "When we came back, we found this outside the entrance."

"It's clear he knows where we are." Ninten pondered. "But if he knows we're here, why hasn't he had attacked us?"

"Pokey was always an odd one, but this is a brand new level of odd." Ness said. "He's never invited anyone for dinner on his own will. I can only imagine it's a trap."

"It's most definitely a trap." Lucas said. "But he hinted that he has Sonic and his friends captured, so we have to go rescue them."

"Well we all have our weapons right?" Ninten asked. "Can't we just have Dungeon Man walk us to the point?"

"Where is the point anyway?" Ness asked. Lucas took the map from him and stared at it.

"…according to the map, it's at the…middle of the village?" Lucas said with confusion. He turned around and waved the map in the air. "Hey Duster, can you come look at this map and tell me where this place is?"

Duster limped over, followed by Boney. Lucas handed him the map with a confused look. Duster stared at the map the same amount of time as Lucas did. After a while, he took the map and handed it back to Lucas.

"It's in the middle of the village." He said, scratching his chin.

"Porky wants us to fight in the middle of town?" Ninten asked.

"He probably wants to destroy the village in the process." Duster suggested. "Even if he loses, he will leave some damage done to the village."

"Woof? (Should we go along with it?)" Boney barked.

"I say we should go and see what's up." Ness said. "He might even have some good food."

"Now is not the time to be thinking about food." Ninten slapped his forehead.

"I'm thinking I know exactly what to do." Ness smiled. "Just leave it to me."

"Well if he knows what he's doing…" Lucas rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Come on, just trust me on this." Ness tried to reason with the two. "I know Pokey better than anybody!"

"…" Ninten started at Lucas. Lucas merely shrugged in response. Ness started to walk off triumphantly, leaving the three men and the dog to watch him go.

"I think he may actually know what he's doing." Duster said.

"Let's hope so." Ninten muttered, walking off. Lucas and Duster exchanged glances for a bit, and then walked along too with Boney trailing along behind them. They soon came up to Dungeon Man, standing outside the entrance to the underground room. Looking around, small groups were chatting among themselves.

"You go ahead and make sure everyone's ready; I have some things to discuss first." Duster said.

"Ok, but don't go stealing from everyone." Lucas chuckled. Duster simply smiled sinisterly and walked off with his hands in his pockets. Lucas then turned around and looked at Boney, who was sitting on the ground wagging his tail. "Doesn't this bring back memories boy?" He chuckled.

"Woof. (Of course, but let's make sure we can have more in the future.)" Boney barked.

"Come on, let's go make sure everyone's ready." Lucas started walking off, and Boney followed behind him like a loyal dog. The first person they came across was Teddy. He was drinking a bottle of soda, looking around. He seemed to be in deep thought, as if something was bothering him. Lucas walked up to Teddy and poked him in the arm. Teddy looked down at him.

"You ok Teddy?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, it's you Lucas." Teddy said, flashing a smile. "I'm just thinking about some things, that's all. Final battle, fight to the death, old rivalries…" He let out a sigh. "It's just bringing back a bit of bad memories." He looked at the ground and smiled. "You know, you got lucky, you only lost one parent and a brother, and got them back. I lost both of my parents, the last of my kin."

Lucas looked away. He never thought about losing both of his parents. Nor did he think about being the last of his family. There was only so much time left before his grandpa joined his grandma. When he thought about it, his father was the only one left of his family. Lucas decided he couldn't live like that.

"Look, don't worry too much about it." Teddy placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Miracles do happen, just look at the tale of your family. Besides, some things you just can't change." Teddy then stood up and looked at Dungeon Man. "I'll go and wait by Dungeon Man. I'll be ready to go when the time comes."

"Whimper… (I feel sorry for the poor guy…)" Boney whined quietly.

"You heard him, let's not worry about it." Lucas reluctantly said. "What's important right now is that we…"

Lucas trailed off in his sentence when he noticed a small white box moving along the ground. The box wasn't very big, and it seemed as if it was very old. However, it was moving along the ground at a medium pace. Boney ran over to the box. The box stopped in its tracks. Lucas walked over and stared at the box while Boney growled at it.

"I am in a box and no one can find me…" a voice was heard coming from inside the box. Lucas picked up the box slowly. On the ground was Pippi, who was holding a book in her hands. As she noticed Lucas and Boney, she jumped up surprisingly.

"Pippi what are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not doing anything WRONG if that's what you're thinking." She told him. "I just happened to find this here book filled with information about my sweet Ninty and took if before Ana found it." She looked around nervously.

"Then why sneak around in a box?" Lucas asked.

"Oh the box…right…well I love to sneak around. It makes me feel invincible. So I snagged a box from home and secretly packed it in Teddy's bag. Then when I found the book, I went in his bag an-"

"PIPPI GIVE ME MY DIARY!" Yelled an angry, female voice. Upon hearing this voice, Pippi grabbed the box from Lucas and hid inside it. Boney and Lucas watched as Ana ran up to them, holding her frying pan. "I swear to god, when I get my hands on you, I will personally send you somewhere unpleasant."

Lucas stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the box. "Ana what's wrong? Why are you hunting Pippi this time?" He asked her. Boney stood beside Lucas, growling at the box.

"She took my diary and ran off!" Ana yelled. "That's filled with my most deep, personal, sacred thoughts! There are things in there even Ninten doesn't know."

"Funny, I thought it would mostly be filled with things about Ninten." Lucas muttered.

"What? What do you mean it's all about Ninten? You don't know what I write about." She giggled. "If you see Pippi tell her I'm going to find her."

"I saw her go towards Dungeon Man to talk to Teddy." Lucas pointed in the direction Teddy went. Without a word, Ana ran over to Dungeon Man. Once she was gone, Lucas kicked the box gently. Pippi stood up and hugged Lucas.

"Thanks for not ratting me out." She smiled at him, making him blush.

"Don't mention it; just try to stay out of her sight." He told her.

Pippi winked at him. "Now where's the fun of sneaking if you don't risk getting caught?" She hid under the box once more, and walked off.

"Woof woof. (I wish I could read a book. Not one of those picture books, but a real book with more words and less pictures.)" Boney barked.

Lucas chuckled and walked to the south with Boney following along. After a few steps, they ran into Jeff and Picky. The two seemed to be involved in a conversation. Picky was listening deeply to what Jeff had to say.

"Maybe you could talk to him, reason with him a little." Jeff said.

"I don't know, what would I say?" Picky asked bashfully.

"Ask what?" Lucas asked, grabbing the two's attention.

"Hey Lucas, we were just discussing whether or not we should have Picky go and talk to his brother." Jeff said.

"It's putting me in a bad and dangerous position." Picky stammered. "We literally haven't talked in years. What will I say?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucas said. "I don't think Porky will want that. He pretty much hates his family."

"See, now if that isn't proof, then I have no clue what to do." Picky said.

"How will you know if Pokey still hates you? Remember it's been years since he's seen you. He could actually have some feelings down there" Jeff pointed out.

"I remember Porky once saying that he was still the same kid at heart despite being old." Lucas said quietly.

"If he's still the same, then that means he still hates me." Picky said.

Jeff scratched his chin for a moment. "Well he is throwing a dinner, so maybe you can talk to him there."

Picky started to walk off. "We can try, but I won't get my hopes up."

Jeff turned to Lucas. "He always looked up to his brother…taking all the family abuse…" He sighed. "If only he could have been nicer…"

Lucas placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I'm sure somewhere deep down there's a bit of kindness. If Ness believes there's kindness in that dark heart, then I guess there might be."

"Guess there's no point in worrying about it now." Jeff chuckled. "I'm going to do a few more calculations before we leave." Jeff then turned around and walked off.

"The more it matters, the more of Porky is revealed…" Lucas thought. He shook off his thoughts and continued walking with Boney. Next, he came across Poo, Paula, Ness, and Tracy. Each seemed to be yelling at each other, except for Tracy, who looked back and forth between the other three.

"…is too dangerous!" Paula was saying.

"…any other option…the best time…" Ness was saying.

"Calm down…trust…drastic measures…" Poo was saying.

Lucas couldn't follow any of the conversations. He walked up to Tracy and smiled.

"Hi Lucas. Hi Boney." She greeted. "You're wondering what's going on too right?"

"Yes." Lucas said with a smile.

"Well I was going to tell you anyway…but I don't know myself." She stammered. "I became lost in the conversation. From what I can tell, Paula is mad at Ness for something, but I don't know what."

After hearing this, Ness stopped and looked at the three. "She doesn't approve of my plan." He told them.

"That's because it's reckless!" Paula muttered.

"Why can't you two agree on one simple idea?" Poo asked them.

"Because I want to be trusted and do my idea!" Both of them said at the same time. The two then started arguing again, while Poo simple walked off sighing.

"Well…now you know." Tracy giggled. Lucas laughed with her while she knelt down and patted Boney on the head. "Big bro had a dog too, although he's much less braver than yours." She laughed. "His name is King. He's pretty lazy, just like our dad, but he gets up and helps every once and a while. I think he was somewhere in the house while everyone was gathered inside. He doesn't like crowds much." Tracy smiled. "One day, the three of us will go on our own adventure. It may not be to save the world, but it will be something fun."

"Traveling with siblings is always a good experience." Lucas smiled. "Claus and I would always do stuff together. I'm looking forward to doing those things again."

"Hey, since your family has been "repaired", how about we all do something after this ends? Maybe a little exploration mission in a dungeon or a family funfest. It would be nice and a chance to relax, not having to be on our toes." Tracy stood up with a huge grin.

"Maybe." Lucas shyly said. The thought of what Tracy said made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. He was surprised by her outgoing kindness.

"I'll take that maybe!" She seemed to beam at the thought. "Hey shouldn't be getting ready to go?"

"That's what I came over here to tell you." Lucas chuckled.

". . ." Tracy's face turned a light pink "Oh…you were telling us that…sorry if we didn't listen, I can get them over to Dungeon Man if you want."

"Thanks Tracy." He smiled at the girl and turned around to walk off.

"Hey Paula can I see your frying pan?" Lucas heard Tracy ask after a few steps. The next thing he heard was a loud clanging noise, followed by another loud clang. When he turned around, he saw Tracy dragging both Ness and Paula towards Dungeon Man. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight before continuing walking. After another few steps, he saw EVE and Kumatora. Kumatora seemed to be doing most of the talking, while EVE just stood there. Lucas and Boney exchanged glances before going up to the two. The moment they did, EVE turned to them and circled around them. As the two were confused, Kumatora stood by with a grin. After circling around them a few times, EVE stopped and looked at Kumatora.

"Targets appear to be weak in the defense category." EVE said.

"I knew it…" Kumatora thought for a moment. "EVE can scan us to see what we're weak in. I'm asking her to do that so we know what to watch out for against Porky. I really want to grab his neck and strangle him…"

"Look at it this way, if we win, you can torcher him" Lucas told her.

"Actually, I will teach you some Psi move afterwards." She smirked. "I promised we'd spend more time training and it wouldn't hurt to have some more combat moves not based on Pk Love."

"I always did like Pk Freeze…" Lucas thought.

"Anyway, shouldn't you and the other leaders go round everyone up?" She smirked.

"I was doing that…somewhat…" Lucas began to blush.

"Heh, come on EVE." Kumatora said to the robot. "We've got some cheap bastard to kick hard under his chins."

"Does this "Porky" have more than one chin?" EVE asked as she rolled along by Kumatora.

"I don't even know, nor do I wanna know." She muttered.

Lucas watched her go off for a moment, thinking to himself. He shook his head and turned around. He saw Claus, Flint, and Hinawa. Claus was sitting on a box, which looked like the box Pippi was hiding in. Lucas ran over to his family, accidently leaving Boney behind. Boney ran after him as he neared the three. However he stopped in his tracks when he noticed a ringing sound. The sound was followed by a familiar laughter.

**( watch?v=rJzc2lj3YdI)**

"My, what a snazzy party you have going on here Lucas." Porky stood in the air on top of his spider mechanism, seeming to float on nothing but air. This caught everyone's attention. Porky grinned as he looked among his enemies. Boney growled at Porky very loudly as he began to descend. As Porky neared the ground, Ness, seemingly coming out from nowhere, ran up to him along with Ninten.

"What do you want Porky?" Lucas asked, slowly stepping back.

"If you read my invite, you would have known." Porky said, surprisingly calmly. "I thought I might as well do you a favor and bring you to the feast."

"Pokey, I never knew you could cook. Are you sure this food is safe?" Ness scratched the back of his head.

"Oh I didn't cook it." The pig king scoffed. "Why would I do that when I have servants who can do it for me? Besides, the letter was just a diversion to get you to come out of hiding."

"Typical Porky, always have to put everyone else to work." Ness shrugged. "Look we all know you're planning a trap, you even just admitted it, so quit embarrassing yourself and get on with it already!"

"Typical Ness, so impatient that he can't wait for the big show." Porky retorted. "Very well, forget the dinner that never existed; we'll skip to the battle." Porky then jumped off his spider mech and landed on the ground. The trio of leaders stepped back as everyone came closer. "This time, I'll settle my quarrel with all of you."

"You have no quarrels with me…" Ninten pointed out. "My team doesn't even know you. Seriously, we're just helping out because it's the right thing to do."

"Oh I do have quarrels with you too, you Ness look-alike." Pokey laughed.

"We do NOT look alike!" Both boys said.

"Well you two certainly think the same." Porky scoffed. "I'd tell you something shocking, but it would screw up the timeline even more than I have, and I can't have you two topping me in misdeeds." He pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Within seconds, a giant, pink and white airship appeared in the sky. It shot down a white tube from somewhere. It extended downward and stood above Porky. "How about we discuss this further on my ship? I'm sure you all will be very surprised." He laughed evilly as the tube sucked him up into the ship. After he was gone, the tube remained. Everyone stared at the tube, wondering whether or not to go and stand under it. However before anyone could react the tube then increased in width. It soon cast a shadow over the field. Everyone looked up and stared into the tube. Nothing but darkness was visible.

"Everyone ready? The final battle is upon us." Ness said with determination.

"Do we even have a choice anymore?" Lucas asked.

The tube then started to inhale the heroes. Everyone grabbed onto something in an attempt to prevent being sucked in (by force). However the power of suction was so strong that even Dungeon Man was pulled off the ground and into the tube. One by one, each character was sucked into the tube. The last one being Lucas, who refused to go so easily, grabbed onto a tree for support. As he dangled in the air, hanging onto the tree, the tree was even lifted off the ground. Lucas let out a cry while being sucked into the tube. As he traveled through the tube he found it to be quite tangled, hitting sharp turns and the wall numerous times while being sucked in. He soon saw a bright light and the suction stopped. Lucas was flung into the air and landed face first onto the ground. He stood up and looked around after shaking his head. The room was a plain white with no particular special features. There were only a few capsules in the room, covered in darkness.

Ness walked up to him. "You resisted didn't you?"

Lucas blushed a bit. "Heh couldn't help myself."

"No worries; Come take a look at this." Ness and Lucas walked over to the capsules. Each of the capsules was glowing green, but each was dark, being unable to see in to. However, one particular capsule had piercing red eyes being seen.

"These capsules give me a strange sense of déjà vu, but I can't remember where. There's something inside them, I can feel strong energy coming from each one. But how do we open it?" Ness pondered. Lucas looked around the capsules. He then remembered something important. He walked up to the capsule and saw a control panel. He walked up to it and typed in a few words. Upon pressing the enter key, each capsule broke upon impact. The darkness inside the capsule disappeared within the air. As the capsules broke in front of Lucas and Ness, Metal Sonic, appearing badly damaged, fell out of it. As the other capsules broke, they revealed to have Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, the Chaotix, Dr. Robotnik, and a strange cat in red. This surprised everyone, as they each checked on a character.

"Whoa, what happened to them?" Ness asked, checking on Metal Sonic.

"It seems like those capsules drained their energy." Jeff said, checking on Knuckles.

"Porky must've taken them while they were waiting for us." Kumatora said, checking on Dr. Robotnik.

"On the contrary, it was I who took them." Said someone from the other end of the room. Standing on the other side of the room was a gray alien who was very pale. It had dark, blood colored eyes. It had a tail long enough to wrap around its legs, to which it demonstrated. It had somewhat big crescent-shaped ears. The alien seemed to be grinning happily, but it was hard to tell for it had no eyebrows, thus the smile looked sinister. It floated in the air with its arms crossed and smiled.

**( watch?v=22LvGhpefqE)**

"No way…" Loid stammered.

"It can't be…" Ana muttered.

"So you are back…" Ninten pulled out his bat and took an offensive stand.

"Mewtwo?" Ness questioned.

Ninten slapped him in the back of the head. "No you idiot that's Giegue!"

"At least my old nemesis remembers me." Giegue chuckled as Ninten glared at him. Ninten walked up to the alien and stood before him, bat in hand. Giegue did not move and stood on the ground. "Relax; I know you're ready to start our battle. Can we at least talk about things first?"

Without a reply, Ninten swung his bat at Giegue. However a black force field appeared before him as soon as Ninten swung. The force field cancelled out his attack, leaving Ninten standing there dumbfounded. Everyone watched in shock as the attack was useless. Giegue chuckled again, only this time it had a more menacing tone. Casting a glare at the boy, Ninten was lifted into the air. Unable to move his body, Ninten stared back at Giegue bravely.

"Oh come on, don't you want to hear my backstory? How I made my return? Why I'm helping Pokey? Sheesh, you're more boring than I thought." With a swing of his arm, Ninten was thrown back and into the wall. Everyone rushed to him as he fell to the floor. He tried to stand up, but found it rather difficult. Ana put her hand on Ninten's back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Relax, my partner in crime, you can always make them listen." Porky appeared into the room, seemingly out of nowhere. He wore is old play outfit, which fit him oddly perfectly. He wore blue overalls over a white T-shirt. He wore light blue sneakers and a shiny red crown on his head. He stood by Giegue with his hands on his hips and a menacing grin, his hair covering his eyes like always. "I'd just tell him anyway since you are the bad guy."

"Of course, we must tell them that they each play a part in how we became king." Pokey appeared from behind Pokey, dressed in his red and black stripped business suit. He wore black shoes and oddly wore white gloves. His skin wasn't light blue, like the last time he encountered Ness, although it was faintly white, making the boy seem pale. He mimicked Porky's pose and laughed. "Of course, if we're going to have the final showdown, we should explain everything."

"Pokey…Porky…what are you talking about?" Ness took a step forward, staring at the younger Minch.

"What they mean is that you are all linked." Giegue explained. "More like a family connection. If one of you disappears from history, history will be altered itself." He laughed as each of the heroes looked among each other in shock. "Heh, it all starts from Ninten and goes on to Lucas. Ninten, Ana, Loid, and I faced off in a battle for earth years ago. Due to some…_emotional _problems, I was forced to flee." The alien turned away from everyone and closed his eyes. "I took whatever starmen I had left and headed for what I call home. I knew I couldn't go back without completing my mission, so I bid farewell to the starmen and went back to Earth in a pod, or as what you call, a meteor. However, by the time I crashed, a few years had passed. Waiting in my containment, all I could think about was revenge on Ninten. That's where Pokey comes in."

"Ness, you and I both remember that faithful night when the meteor crashed." Pokey took a step forward, locking his eyes on Ness. "When I went alone to investigate it, I was showed images of the future. If the meteor stayed undisturbed, then Giegue wouldn't have escaped. Over the time, he lost his mind. For his species, when they lose their minds, they reform into something else based on their feelings. Due to his feelings of abandonment and hatred, Giegue turned into who you and I both personally know: Giygas." This caught Ness' attention as he snapped his head up. "However, since I touched it, I let Giegue's- no, Giygas' influence spread across the world, allowing him to rule the world in the future. When I touched it, Giygas and I developed a bond, since we both had the same feelings, and his influenced brought out the best in me. My goal was to play innocent and to stop you from getting to him, however by the time of the fourth melody, we had to rethink our plan and take action. I had the devil's machine, something I dreamed of, built in order to give Giygas more power, and to destroy you and your friends. However, when I found out you were going to attack him at his weak point, I traveled back into the past, just as soon as he reformed into Giygas. Equipping the devil's machine allowed him to stay stable, but not for long. When you won, you thought you beat him while I fled, however that was planned out as well. That's where older me comes into play."

The king let out a cough before speaking. "Ahem…we planned ahead if you were to win, Pig's butt. I was to flee in time while Giygas would return home. However, somehow, you made him happy, and thus he reformed back into his old form. Don't ask me how that works. Anyways, we thought out our plan once more. Since you changed the future, we decided to tackle the future there. Giygas would agree to spread his influence across the world once more, only I would control them. This lead to the development of the Pigmask army. Heh, the power only made me even more evil. Doing some research, we found that the seven needles put a dragon to sleep, said to have the power to change the world. They were hidden on the nowhere islands. Thus, I gathered the army together and invaded them one night. At first we decided to take them by force, but after setting a village forest on fire, we decided the best way to go was to befriend the people here. For some reason, none of them were infected by Giygas. I assumed this was due to living on the dragon. After doing more research, we found out that to pull the needles out of the ground, it would take only the most pure of hearts, in other words, one with the ability Pk Love. Depending on how much love the person had, or how much of that heart had hatred in it, the dragon would grant a wish based on either good or evil." Porky grinned when he saw Lucas and Claus stare at each other. "We set out to find all psi users, and investigated them all. Then we found…Claus, was it? I never did learn your name…" He shook off the thought and continued. "You don't remember this, but we asked you to join the army and help us, but you refused, saying we were the cause of your dead mother or something, I don't remember. So we…modified your body and let Giygas influence you. For some reason, your heart was filled with a lot of hatred, which made controlling you easy. Since you knew Pk Love, I used you to pull the needles. However, we didn't count on Lucas getting in the way. Long story short, I was trapped in a ball, and somehow Giygas' influence was broken out of him. However I was not done yet."

"Giygas was pissed at not only Ninten, but also Pig's butt and Lucas. This time, he came to the time period I was in and even he could not free me from the absolutely safe capsule. So he disguised himself as a Porky bot. Even I found this odd. He came among the pigmask and suggested a time machine. With it we could change history to the way it was meant to be. Us, on top of the world. However, we didn't count on you actually getting ahold of the original and meeting. Nor did we count on that…blue thing and its friends over there. Nevertheless, I had Porky bot 0 spy on you, who was really Giygas in disguise. Now since we have you all here, we shall ALL finish you."

"So if we're all connected, then that means we all stopped you." Loid exclaimed.

"However we each failed in stopping them, unable to foresee this." Jeff told him.

"Exactly, now if you don't mind, I have a score to settle." Giegue said. With a snap of his fingers, he transformed the room into a battle arena. The arena was a cave filled with darkness. A big hole was under Giegue, which seemed to never end. He leveled everyone into the air, except for Ninten. One by one, he dropped Ana, Loid, Teddy, Pippi, and EVE. They each looked around the arena while Giegue floated in the air.

"Isn't this…?" Teddy mumbled under his breath.

"Mt. Itoi…" Loid looked around amazed. "This is where we fought Giegue, and it looks exactly the same from last time!"

"Except we're missing the giant galactic ship behind him." Ana pointed out.

"We're going to fight that alien?" Pippi stammered, stepping behind Ninten. "I'm all up for a good fight, but no one ever said anything about aliens."

Ninten turned around and looked at her. "Hm. That's right; you weren't with us when we went to fight Giegue…" He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Pippi, I'm counting on you to help us. You're the toughest girl I know, even stronger than Ana, and she scares me." Ana glared at him from a distance as he spoke. "I want you to do your best and help us fight Giegue. Can you do that? I want you to try and knock some sense into that big mean alien, ok? Do it for me, and I'll repay you with what you deserve." He stared into Pippi's eyes with a smile that looked serious. Pippi only nodded in response, however she was shaking.

"Sensors indicating that the enemies are a huge threat. Recommended to be extremely cautious." EVE alerted everyone. Upon hearing the sound of her, Giegue looked at the robot.

"You must be EVE…George loved to work on you. He'd work day and night while Maria looked after me…" Giegue shook his head and stared at his enemies. "No, not this time. I WILL take back what belongs to my people! I WILL have my revenge. Most importantly, I will destroy you Ninten."

"Oh ho ho ho, let the battle commence!" Porky laughed.

Ninten stared into Giegue's eyes.

**Yup, not 1 final battle, but 3.**

**3.**

**Then the finale.**

**Then the prolouge.**

***Hop* Save your game?**


	17. Chapter 16: A long-awaited revenge match

**This is getting all my attention, so I apologize for the delay, but you will not be dissapointed!**

**Note: actual music that would go here is NOT music to the ears. You will know when you read. Thus, no music for this chapter.**

The Resistance 16

A long-awaited revenge match

"You know, technically we're related. Don't you think George and Maria would be disappointed in watching you fight family?" Giegue chuckled, seeing Ninten's face turn red with anger.

"Humph, just because my great grandparents adopted you doesn't mean we're related." Ninten stared at the alien, trying to hide his blatant anger. "Even if we are, I will still stop you for the good of the world."

"I've waited a long time for this. You won't beat me so easily this time. It's going to be a pleasure hearing your delightful shrieks before you end up dying at my hands." Giegue laughed and watched the children and their robot watched him as he came down to the ground. He took one step forward while the others took a step back. The alien spun his body around, his tail spinning around his legs. He then stopped suddenly and let out a loud laugh. His tail stood straight up and his body seemed to vibrate.

Giegue lunged at the children with lightning speed. In a flash, he smacked Ninten, sending the boy flying. This move surprised everyone, and they quickly jumped back to avoid a sweep from Giegue's tail. Ana was the first to retaliate, sending a Pk Fire Ω from her hands. However the black shield from before blocked the attack and sent it flying off in the distance. Loid pulled out his bazooka and immediately shot at Giegue, but the black shield blocked the shot. The shot seemed to disappear upon impact, which left Loid shocked. Teddy rushed up to Giegue and slashed it with his katana, but not a single scratch was left on Giegue. Giegue responded by punching Teddy in the chest, sending him back a few feet. As Teddy clutched his chest in pain, Ninten ran up to the group as fast as he could. Giegue noticed this out the corner of his eye and shot an inexplicable attack at Ninten. Ninten was blown back by the attack and smashed into the wall. Loid and Ana rushed over to help up Ninten, but Giegue intercepted them and attacked both children. Suddenly Giegue's eyes turned a dark, bloody red and he fired is inexplicable attack at the two. Both kids were sent rolling across the ground. EVE caught both of them before they reached the cliff and flew out of Giegue's range. Noticing this, Giegue turned around and set his sights on EVE, who was still lying on the ground. Before Giegue could attack him, Pippi rushed in and attacked Giegue. This caught him off guard. Pippi rushed around him and grabbed Ninten out of Giegue's range.

"It's no use; I've seen each of your attacks in battle. I know every move you can pull you. Without the help of your friends, it's useless. You might as well give up." Giegue laughed evilly as Pippi carried Ninten away. Ninten let out a low groan as Pippi dropped him off by EVE, Ana, and Loid.

"He's got some sort of shield around him…It's too hard to get a hit on him." Loid muttered. "Even when we do hit him, it doesn't do much. We're in a bind."

"We've got to get rid of the shield somehow!" Ana yelled at him. Ana shot a Pk Beam Ω at the alien, but the black shield appeared and bounced it back at Ana. She ducked under the attack, letting the beam hit the wall behind her. A few boulders fell in front of the group. "There has to be some way to bypass it. You're the genius, how do we get rid of it?"

"Don't yell at me it's too much pressure already!" Loid covered his head with his hands and started to shiver, allowing him to avoid a blast of energy shot from Giegue. Ana sighed and muttered something under her breath. Just then Teddy dove behind the rocks, avoiding one of Giegue's inexplicable attacks

"Maybe we should try the song…" Teddy suggested. Both children looked up with realization in their eyes.

"Of course, how could we forget?" Ana exclaimed.

"But Giegue won't stand still long enough to let us." Loid pondered. "How will we get him to listen?"

"Perhaps a diversion might allow us to sing." EVE suggested. The kids pondered this choice, each knowing one would have to risk their life in order to buy the others time. The question was who to send out there?

"Maybe we should worry about getting out of the way first." Pippi piped up. She pointed towards Giegue, who was charging at them with lightning speed. He lunged for them, but the four jumped out of the way. However, Pippi had forgotten Ninten's body, letting Giegue grab the boy. The five sharply turned around, only to see Ninten struggling to free himself. Giegue laughed evilly as he tightened his grip on the young hero.

"Is this the best you can do?" Giegue laughed. "Without that horrible song, you can't even touch me. Then again, you never could in the first place. It's really too bad, but I'm going to end your life here. All of your little friends get front row seats to your death. Won't that be charming?" Ninten tried to reply but couldn't due to the lack of air. The evil alien smirked as Ninten helplessly tried to escape. "Who knows? Maybe someone will write a book about your brave sacrifice to the world. When we rule it, I'll be sure to make note of that."

"We've got to do something." Loid yelled.

"Thank you captain obvious for that valuable information." Ana casted a glare at him, then turned to EVE. "EVE, can you go ge-"

Before Ana could finish, Pippi had knocked her down onto the cold floor. When she looked up, Pippi was heading straight for the two. Ana screamed for Pippi to come back and let EVE rescue Ninten, but Pippi kept going. She stopped right in front of the alien just as he was about to throw the young boy. He stared down at Pippi, who looked at him bravely. He laughed and shoved Ninten's face close up to hers.

"Looks like someone's come to rescue you." Giegue couldn't help but smirk. "Go ahead child, do your worst. Save your hero. Maybe he'll reward you with some cake!"

Without a word, Pippi pulled out her boomerang, she started to shiver, making Giegue smile with amusement. She closed her eyes and threw the boomerang, which missed Giegue by a hair, knocking into the force field in the air. Many groans erupted in the room, with very few shrieks of delight. The boomerang came down and hit Giegue on the head. He let out a low groan and shook his head.

"Did I hit it?" Pippi opened one eye and looked, still shaking. She saw Giegue staring back at her. His eyes suddenly flashed black. Once they did, Pippi became completely frozen. Giegue slowly lifted her into the air. Pippi showed no emotion as Giegue continued to stare at her. He became so focused that he dropped Ninten's body. As the boy fell to the ground with a thud, Pippi's eyes became much darker. In a matter of moments, her eyes were filled with nothing but black. Giegue then fired his inexplicable attack directly at Pippi. It turned into a direct hit, and Pippi flipped over in the air. However she made no noise at all when she was hit. Giegue then let her on the ground, giving her control over her body once again. Pippi stared emotionlessly ahead, not seeming to focus on anything. Everyone watched in silence, wondering what happened to the child. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal color. However as soon as they did, Pippi immediately shook with fear. Giegue took a step forward towards the girl. Immediately, she cowered and ran, tripping over her own feet in an attempt to escape. Giegue laughed as many gasps filled with shock erupted from the room.

"D-did her brain just…" Loid wouldn't dare finish his sentence.

"Why Giegue, I had no idea you could scramble someone's brain with just a stare!" Porky coughed and laughed, obviously amused by the idea. "To think, we can take over the world easily with just a simple stare…"

Giegue closed his eyes and nodded, as if he was ashamed. "It's a technique passed down along my family…I don't use it often because…_she _didn't want me to." He let out a large sigh and watched Pippi hide behind the fallen boulders. "She loved the trick…but she told me it was too dangerous." The alien shook his head and muttered beneath his breath. "She's gone now…and I can do what I want now…"

A small, faint chuckle was heard. Giegue looked down to see Ninten, still on the ground. He sat up and chuckled. "Even in death…Mary still has a leashed wrapped around your alien neck…Grandma always said she had a way for making strong bonds with those she met…"

Giegue picked up Ninten slowly, but this time he did not try to crush him. Instead he stared into the boy's eyes. Ninten smirked and stared back. Giegue's eyes then flashed black. As soon as they did, Ninten closed his eyes.

"Pk 4th-D Slip!"

In a flash, Ninten slipped out of Giegue's grip. Giegue's eyes returned to the dark-blood color and looked around. Ninten was now in the hands of EVE, who held onto him as Ana preformed a Psi Lifeup Ω. Giegue rushed at the group, but Teddy intercepted the attack. He charged into Giegue, knocking him off course. The alien shook off the attack and twisted his neck.

"Quick, I'll stay back and assist you guys with my Psi." Ninten muttered. "You guys get close and attack. It seems that shield only works for non-physical attacks." They all nodded as they rushed towards the enemy. Ninten went behind the boulders, only to see a frightened Pippi. Ninten first casted a Psi Offense Up on Teddy as he rushed up to Giegue to attack. Giegue avoided the attack and countered with his tail. Teddy jumped over the attack and attempted to attack again. However Giegue slapped him away with a swipe of his hand. Ana went up behind Giegue and smashed his tail with her frying pan. The attack unaffected Giegue as he lifted his tail and wrapped it around Ana. Ninten quickly casted a Psi Defense Up β so that Ana would survive the continuous attack. He then casted a Psi Shield β, allowing everyone to survive some of Giegue's fatal blows. EVE then rushed over to Giegue, with Loid positioned on her back. Loid pulled out one of his pocket guns and fired its laser. EVE then extended one of her arms, letting the laser engulf her fist. The attacked connected with Giegue's stomach. Although it didn't appear to do damage, it did allow Giegue to release his hold on Ana. Ana landed on her feet and jumped out of Giegue's range. Ninten swore under his breath and casted a Psi Quick Up on himself. He then followed up the assist with a Psi Power Shield. He was about to jump over the boulders into the battlefield himself but was stopped when he felt a tug on his leg. He looked over to see Pippi, looking up to him with her big, scared eyes.

"Ninty you aren't going out there are you?" Her voice was struck with fear. "You can't go out there, he'll kill you."

"Pippi I have to, it's my duty as a hero." Ninten told her.

"Yes, but it's also your duty as _my_ hero to keep me safe. I don't want to lose you Ninty." A tear fell down to her cheek, making Ninten feel uncomfortable.

"I think the better option to keep you safe is to go out there and fight." Pippi then clung to him with both hands, refusing to let go. Ninten shook her off and narrowed his eyes. He gave her the exact same stare Giegue did, making her freeze in place. "Listen to me; this is something we have to do. No matter what we can't fail. If we do, the world will have to bow down to him. I'm going out there to stop him. That is final." Without another word, Ninten jumped over the boulders, leaving Pippi to stare directly ahead once again.

By the time Ninten made it to the field, Giegue had Teddy in one hand, Ana in the other, Loid trapped inside his tail, and EVE trapped in the air. Giegue stared at Ninten as he rushed up to the scene. "It's about time you quit hiding." He said to the boy. "Even with all your fancy assisting Psi, you still can't avoid death for long." With a powerful blast Giegue blew back the team with a wave of energy. The wave destroyed the boulders, which revealed Pippi, still staring straight ahead. "Come, I think it's time for some games."

The group of five charged at the alien, each preparing their strongest attack. Giegue stood still and slammed his fist into the ground. A hazy purple wave emitted from the ground and covered the five. This attack was known as Psi Brain Cyclone. Suddenly, they all stopped and stood still. One by one they all collapsed to the ground. Each groaned in pain and held their heads, except for EVE, whose head spun around rapidly. The group was too distracted to attack. Giegue laughed and followed up his attack with a Psi Hypnosis. A small yellow circle emitted from Giegue's eyes and floated around the room. The circle stopped suddenly and then hit Ana. In an instant, Ana fell to the ground. She curled herself up into a ball and went to sleep. Giegue had a satisfied look on his face. He then used Psi Paralysis, which caused a small spark to appear at the tip of his tail. He swung his tail, firing the spark of energy. The spark hit Teddy, causing the man to violently vibrate. He then collapsed to the ground, unable to move any part of his body. Giegue then closed his eyes and casted a Psi Darkness. When he opened his eyes, he directed a glare at Loid. Loid's glasses suddenly became dark and the boy wandered around holding his head in pain. The alien then casted a Psi Shield off. With a blink of his eye, Giegue laughed and made an "X" symbol with his tail. The mark then became a giant red X. The X exploded which seemingly did nothing, but actually broke every shield Ninten put on his team. Giegue then casted a Psi Block. An eerie music began playing mysteriously. However the music was so treacherous, it was hard to concentrate, thus preventing Psi moves from being used. With each enemy inflicted with a status condition, Giegue lunged at Ninten, who had just recovered from his brain shock. Giegue grabbed him and smiled evilly. Ninten struggled but once again he could not break free.

**(music I said before = can't concentrate)**

"You were a worthy opponent, Ninten." Giegue sighed. "If only you could have joined me. We could've ruled together. See what happens to nice guys? They eventually lose. They can't win all the time. That's when us villains get the spotlight we deserve." His voice then became deeper, and his tone became more menacing as Ninten's face turned a bright blue.

"_Goodbye. This is the end for you, Ninten-do!"_

Suddenly, in the middle of his sentence, Giegue was knocked over by a powerful tackle. He fell to the ground, releasing Ninten. Ninten rolled across the ground, whining with each roll. When he stopped, he struggled to stand up, but collapsed onto his hands and knees and gasped for air. He looked over to see Pippi, standing over Giegue triumphantly. However she had a bitter smile on her face.

"No one touches my Ninty like that and gets away with it…" She said in a deep tone. The tone was so menacing that is sent shivers down everyone's spine. She made a fist and punched Giegue in the back. The alien let out a piercing cry as the hit landed. She then grabbed his tail and swung the villain into the air. Everyone watched in amazement as Giegue hit the barrier he created before. As he came down, the girl in pigtails jumped up and kicked him in the face, sending him to roll across the ground. Giegue rolled past Ninten and ran into a wall. The alien groaned as Pippi ran towards him. The other heroes cheered as Pippi ran. In an attempt to slow her down, Giegue punched the wall, causing boulders to fall and roll in her direction. Pippi jumped on top of the first one, and jumped off the top of each one. However as soon as she landed on the solid ground again, she tripped over a smaller rock that she didn't see. This gave Giegue a chance to recover. He teleported out of the way and let Pippi slide into the wall head-first. A few boulders collapsed on top of the girl, who let out a loud groan in pain. Giegue then charged for her while she stayed under the rocks. However she jumped out of the rocks and threw one at the alien. Giegue narrowly missed avoiding the attack, and grabbed Pippi. He threw her over towards the hole in the center. Pippi flew through the air and almost went over the cliff. She grabbed the edge and quickly pulled herself up.

As the two fought, Ninten tiptoed out of range. He noticed each of his team members suffering from a different status ailment effect of Psi. He tried to cast a healing Psi, but the eerie sound rang in his head louder, not allowing him to concentrate. "I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He muttered. He first walked up to Ana, who was still sleeping. Although she shivered in her sleep, showing that she was still affected by Psi Brain cyclone. Ninten smirked, knowing the perfect way to wake her up. He kneeled down in front of her and reached out for her chest. Before he could touch it, her eyes instantly shot open and she jumped up. She slapped him across the face and turned away from him in a huff. Ninten rubbed his cheek and frowned. "Next time don't fall asleep in battle." He muttered. Before she could reply, Ninten stuck a Noble seed in her hand. He nodded at her and moved on. He tripped over Teddy, who was stuck on the floor. "You'll have to wait for Ana to heal you. I must've been hit with a Psi Block." Teddy grunted as he struggled to move. Ninten placed a noble seed next to him and ran off. He then bumped into Loid, who was wandering around with his glasses dark. Ninten quickly took off his glasses and rubbed them against his shirt, cleaning the glasses. He placed them back on Loid's face and then handed him a noble seed.

"Where do you get all these noble seeds?" Loid questioned as he popped the seed into his mouth.

"I planted one as soon as I got home. Never knew when we'd be on another adventure again." Ninten smirked "Now go patch up EVE while I go help Pippi." Loid nodded as Ninten looked around for the girl and male alien. However he could not spot them. He looked up, down, and all around the area, but could not spot them. Suddenly he was knocked over as Pippi slammed into his back. The two collapsed as Giegue suddenly smashed into them. However he missed by a few inches, knocking them away from him. The two quickly got up and looked at each other. They nodded at each other and stared for a moment.

"_Thank you…" _Ninten telepathically told Pippi. For a quick moment it seemed that Pippi shyly smiled at him, however the smile disappeared as quickly as it came, thus leaving Ninten puzzled.

The two then turned their attention to Giegue, who floated in the air watching them. "How sweet, the lovely couple is going to take me down." He laughed. He was then hit in the back of the head with a frying pan. He turned around to see a very upset Ana being held back by both Teddy and Loid. He smirked. "My Ninten, you certainly are quite the player."

With a swipe of his tail, Giegue created a whirlwind that surrounded him. He then charged at the "couple" at lightning speed. Ninten quickly grabbed Pippi and ran out of the way, still having Psi Quick in affect. After making a sharp turn, Giegue followed the two. Ninten tried to lead Giegue off their trial, but Giegue followed after each turn. Ninten then headed straight towards a wall and then jumped. He kicked the wall, bouncing off of it while holding Pippi. Giegue was smarter than this, however, and stopped right before the wall. He grabbed Pippi and attempted to yank her away from Ninten. Ninten firmly kept his feet on the ground and pulled on Pippi. Pippi laughed a bit and tried to squirm. Ninten was not strong enough to stay on the ground as he and Pippi were drawn into the whirlwind. Giegue then dispelled the whirlwind, sending the two kids flying. EVE extended her arms and caught the children as Teddy and Ana charged for Giegue. Giegue laughed and floated high in the air to avoid them. Loid launched a multi bottle rocket and fired it at Giegue. Giegue retaliated by stopping the rockets in midair. He then turned the rockets around and spread them around. The rockets flew wildly after their targets, eventually hitting the ground with loud explosions. Ninten hopped on EVE's back and pulled out his back as EVE flew into the air. EVE charged for Giegue with Ninten ready to smash. Giegue extended his hand and stopped EVE right in her tracks. Ninten jumped off of EVE as Giegue threw her into the ground. He smashed his bat into Giegue's head, sending him to the ground as well. Ana caught Ninten as he fell and smirked at him as she held him bridal style.

"Role reversal." She whispered in his ear, making him not only angry but embarrassed.

Giegue stood up, apparently suffering enough damage to make him struggle. "You all…have been taught well…" He huffed.

"Who says we weren't self-taught?" Loid smirked.

"You said heroes don't always win." Ninten told him. "That they eventually lose. Well our winning streak is still high."

"Not yet…I still have a trick or two up…my sleeve."

Suddenly Giegue let out a piercing scream. This made everyone cover their ears as the alien seemed to be in pain. He crouched down and covered his ears with his hands. He yelled a blood-curling cry as his body shook. The ground around him started to fall apart. It became unstable, with rocks floating in the air and pieces breaking apart. Ana and Pippi both clung to Ninten for balance, while Loid clung to EVE. Teddy stood his ground, although it was hard for him to keep his balance. Giegue lifted his head straight up, his eyes now a pitch black. They were so dark Ninten could see his reflection in it. He froze in fear as Giegue's body became a dark red. Black lines fell from Giegue's face, appearing to be tears. The "tears" left dark lines on his body. He then suddenly collapsed to the ground. As he hit the ground, rocks flew up everywhere, blocking the view. As they flew around the room, the ground shook even more violently. When the rocks stopped, Giegue's body was gone. Everyone stared, puzzled on what Giegue's final trick was. The force field preventing the others from interfering turned a dark red. As soon as Ness saw this, it struck him in the face. But before he could say anything the ground beneath the heroes broke into pieces. Ninten hopped from one piece to another, with Ana and Pippi clinging to him for life. Teddy grabbed onto EVE as she activated flew around the collapsing ground. Loid positioned himself on top of EVE, while Teddy held onto her arm. She used her other arm to grab a falling Ninten and company. Pippi climbed up Ninten's back (much to his display) and onto EVE's back. Ninten pulled Ana up and held her while she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking very worried. Ninten had a determined yet fearful look on his face. Loid adjusted his glasses as he stared in surprise. Teddy grunted and looked around. There was nothing but darkness surrounding the room. The red barrier was still there however.

"_This trick…it hurts…" _said a dark, depressed voice.

The darkness suddenly became mixed with red. The red swirled around until it covered the whole room. The room became a mixture of red and black. A very depressed face appeared across the room. It swirled around the room. The face had dark, black eyes and an open mouth. If not for the mouth, it would be hard to define the face as a face. The face seemed to multiply as it kept reappearing around the room.

"_Ninten…"_

"What in the world?" Ninten muttered.

"It's horrible…" Ana shivered in Ninten's arms.

"No amount of science can explain this…" Loid was so stunned he didn't even fix his crooked glasses.

"What in the seven hells…" Teddy's mouth hung open.

"Ninten...what is it?" Pippi shook in fear.

"Unidentified creature…power reading is off the charts…" EVE calculated. There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'd never thought I'd see my favorite monster again…" Porky wheezed.

"Neither did I…" Pokey cried in excitement.

"No…not again!" Ness fell to his knees and clutched his head. "Go away, get out of my head…GET OUT!"

Paula also collapsed to her knees. "It's too much, why? WHY?"

Jeff was the next to fall to his knees. "Everything that I know…disproven…illogical…HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?"

Poo also fell to his knees, although he only fell to one knee. "No…we made sure he was gone…WHY IS HE BACK?"

"Ness!" Tracy and Picky cried as the Chosen four shook in anger, fear, and confusion. Everyone except for the Kings attempted to bring the Chosen four back to sanity, but to no use.

"Giegue…" Ninten muttered.

"…No…" It responded back. "Giygas…"

"EVE. Charge." Ninten ordered.

"Negative." EVE responded. "Offense and defense too high. Risk of death: Extremely high." Ninten bit his bottom lip.

The small team of six could not grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!

Suddenly a white light covered everything. As quick as it appeared, it disappeared. The floor was back to normal, the way it was before Giegue changed it. Giegue also stood in the center of the room. The alien breathed heavily. Ninten was the only one left standing. All the others had fainted from the attack. Ninten struggled to stand up. He was breathing heavily as well. The two enemies stared each other down.

"Even now…you still stand…" Giegue muttered. "How…why?"

"As long as…evil stands…I stand." Ninten muttered back. "You've got it wrong…anyway…"

"How do you mean?" Giegue asked.

"My great grandfather didn't…steal psi… for personal gain…" Ninten said. "His diary…said he wanted…Maria back…"

"What?" Giegue was shocked.

"One of his entries claimed he wanted…Maria back." Ninten huffed. "He needed research…on psi…but you wouldn't let him…so he stole it…and came home…he studied…and came up with…earth." Giegue couldn't believe his ears. "Earth's resources…were the key…to bring her back…but he died…before he could finish…"

"So…Maria could have been brought back?"

"If only you…listened…she loved you…that much I know…you were an outcast…because of her and George…yet she still loved you…"

"Mother…" Giegue's voice seemed to crack.

"Great Grandma…" Ninten's voice suddenly became heavy.

Both Ninten and Giegue then collapsed.

The force field then disappeared, and put everyone down on the ground. The chosen four were still in a feeble state, but they each had piped down.

"Hmm…an interesting turn of events…" Pokey scratched his head.

"To think, this all started as a misunderstanding." Pokey coughed.

"We must…win at all cost…" Giegue muttered. "For…mother…"

"We can't let them…for earth…" Ninten muttered.

Porky pulled out a remote control. Pressing a button on it caused the heroes and villain to disappear. "They need their rest; I'll send them to revitalization chambers. Younger me, you'll be up next after me. Watch how well I handle these wimps." Porky laughed. He pressed another button on his remote control. This time, his spider mechanism appeared out of nowhere. "I've added a few tweaks to the bugs found. Now you won't be able to beat me." He snarled. "The question is who will I face?"

Lucas turned to Ness and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ness, we planned for you to deal with him. Can you handle it?" He had a look of concern on his face.

Ness smiled in response, although it was a weak smile. "Don't worry Lucas, I promised you we'd take care of this. Right guys?" He looked at his best friends.

"We've been training for a long time for when we track down Pokey…" Paula stood up and smirked. "We won't pass up this chance."

"Pokey may have avoided us for years…or decades…or millenniums…but we've finally found him!" Jeff pulled out one of his guns and adjusted his glasses. "No way we're gonna lose."

"It is our duty to protect the world from those who mean harm to it." Poo pulled out the sword of Kings. "Porky still means harm to the world, and we've yet to finish out battle."

Ness pulled out his bat and smiled at Lucas. "We're the chosen ones, we've dealt with stranger, more famous, and way more dangerous foes than Pokey. We'll make sure your future stays bright." He then looked at Tracy and Picky. "You two are going to help right?"

"Of course big bro!" Tracy beamed. "I've got a word or two for that big bully."

Picky scratched his arm and hesitated. He looked at Porky, then back at Ness. "Sorry, brother…but I kinda enjoy my life now…and I want to make sure others can enjoy there's…so I have to side with Ness and…take you down."

"Picky…I respect you for your decision…I never did like you…always getting me into trouble for your shenanigans." Porky scoffed. Picky shook in anger. "I was going to do you in with mom and dad sooner or later…I'll be sure to send them the message on what happened to you…"

With a huff Porky pressed a button, transporting the others out of the room. He jumped into his spider mech and started it up. With a loud gear sound, the mech jumped up and vibrated so violently that the floor shook as well.

"Ness…it's time we've settle this. Once and for all. We shall see who the cool guy is!"

"Pokey…you'll always be my best friend, but I can't forgive you for your crimes. In the name of justice and everything that is right, I will bring you down!" Ness yelled.

***hop* so the first round was a draw? At least I don't owe anyone any money...**

**Save your game?**


End file.
